Searching for the Truth
by ElvenCompanion
Summary: Sequel:Just Like Her.Felicite was hiding in the Underworld trying to comprehend what she had just seen, when the voices of her mentor and cousin pull her from her fear, coxing her out of hiding.Felicite is sent back to the coven, to find an end to war.R
1. Reuniting old friends

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld. This is merely a way to escape from the stresses of life

****

Summary: Sequel to Just Like Her. The movie has ended and Felicite was in the Underworld, now they will reunite and try to find a way for peace.

****

Chapter 1:** Reuniting Old Friends**

: 

In the darkest corner of the Underworld, nothing could be seen, and no one could be found. Yet within this far dark corner, a single vampire hid, fear and confusion her only company. Within the span of a day, Felicite's life, her purpose, had been turned upside down. Before last night's events, she was a warrior, bent on killing the lycan menace. However, now she was unsure what was happening. Selene, her mentor, friend, and the very person who made her a vampire, had murdered Viktor, her own dark father and a leader of the coven, an Elder. Her heart told her that Selene had been betrayed, hurt, and she did it out of her love for Michael, but it was still hard to except. Then there was Michael. He had turned out to be the only family she had left and the key to regaining her lost memory, a link to her past. Yet he was now the first hybrid, the one creature that the vampires had feared being created. Viktor killed his own beloved daughter to defend against it.

Her mind whirled, barely able to concentrate, until she caught the faint sound of footsteps and voices. Fear took over as she backed herself up against the wall and clutched her knees in hopes of becoming invisible. As the voices got louder and footstep closer, her fear evaporated as she recognized the voices belonging to Selene and Michael.

At first she did not move, unsure how they would react to seeing her. But gradually, she got up the courage to face her mentor, remembering how Selene was the only one who had cared about her in the coven. She was the reason she was an immortal. If it wasn't for Selene she would probably be dead, she owed her everything. Her weak body began to move even though it hurt in so many places and in so many ways. Felicite pushed through the pain and came to the edge of the darkness, but still lingered in the lightened shadows, to make sure she was not loosing her mind and then be discovered by the lycans, 'I may not survive a second encounter with them', she thought. But that was when two familiar shapes came around the turn just in front of the girl's hiding place.

"Are you sure she made it through, my cousin was strong, but that was insane?" Michael questioned.

"I know her, she made it, and even if she didn't, I'm not giving up on her this easily," Selene said in a cold and unwavering tone of voice.

"Okay," he said a hint ofapology in his tone.

"Come on, we need to keep looking," she commanded. Selene looked distressed. Felicite moved out into the light, allowing herself to be seen.

"Hey," she said.

"Oh god, Cat you're okay," Selene said with great relief. She ran to the injured and battered vampire and hugged her. A low sigh of relief blew pastFelicite's left ear.

Once released, she looked at the two people before her. They each had some nasty injuries on them. Selene had a once bleeding head wound and Michael had a few bruises and slashes from his battle with Viktor. "Are you guys okay?"

"Fine," they answered in unison.

Felicite wiped a small smudge of blood from Selene's head, by her wound. "Yeah, you look it."

"What about you, your leg hasn't healed at all, that looks like hell," Michael said, motioning towards her gashed leg.

"Actually it was worse, it has begun to heal," she answered with a sarcastic smile. "So, where are we headed?"

"I'm not sure," she said, admitting, for the first time in Felicite's memory, weakness. "I guess I have to go in search of the truth, so Marcus will accept me back into the coven. You should probably go back now, though," Selene said as almost an after thought.

"What! They wouldn't let me back there; I was too close to you. And in case you forget, you just killed Viktor," Felicite argued. Selene cringed as she mentioned killing Viktor. Felicite could tell she was not exactly proud of what she had done. "Sorry," Felicite apologized.

"Don't be Cat. I killed him. I'll have to learn to live with that," she answered not completely believing herself. Selene moved her hand to touch the necklace that lay around her neck. Felicite had not noticed it there a few minutes ago. It was Sonja's necklace. The one Lucian had worn since her death. It seemed almost too fitting that Selene ware it now. "You need to return to the coven, Cat," Selene rementioned.

"I almost agree with Felicite on that one. Are you sure it is a good idea for her to return there?" Michael asked.

"She needs to go back. It's safe there, stable. It's not good for any one to live on the run," she argued. She began to talk to Felicite again. "I won't have your life destroyed by running away from the vampires for, possibly, the rest of eternity. If you return to the vampires saying that you didn't know about what happened to Viktor and acting upset about it when they tell you, they will allow you to return. They can not afford to reject any 'loyal' warriors. Then stay in touch with Michael and see if you two can come up with a way to end the blood feud. Maybe using both sides' weaknesses and plans, this war might be ended."

"Okay, I'll go along with it for now," Felicite said. "How do I get in touch?"

"Just call Selene's cell. She'll be with me," Michael interjected.

"Are you sure? I'm not exactly going on an Easter egg hunt," Selene asked turning to look at him.

"Yes, I have no where else to go, no one else to trust, who knows and understands what has just happened to me," Michael said.

"Alright get out of here, the sun went down about a half hour ago. Go home and remember, let no one know about being in touch with Michael. You're not suppose to know the truth."

"I'll remember." She gave them each a hug and turned to go back to the coven. It scared her to be going back without Selene but that would be a death sentence for both. She just prayed that Selene's plan would work.

* * *

Felicite limped her way to the gate of the mansion. Her leg still ached although the blood had stopped and dried. She pushed the page button and waited for a response. Moments later, a male vampire, unknown to her, appeared on the screen just above the button. "Who's there?" he asked.

"Felicite, please, it's almost dawn," she pleaded. The man nodded, terminating the connection. Beside her the gates opened offering her refuge. She limped as quickly as she could into the safety of the mansion. Reaching the steps, the doors were thrown open and two death dealers emerged and escorted her roughly inside. Once inside they held her in front of a man she had never seen before, dressed in a cloak and very nice clothes. "Who are you?" he asked

"Felicite Vander," she answered, trying not to show her fear.

"You smell of Lycan," he accused. "Where have you been?"

"In the battle of the Underworld," she responded.

"Every one else returned yesterday, in a group, why weren't you with them?" he demanded.

"I was wounded," she said, motioning to her once bleeding leg. "I hid until I felt strong enough to venture back home." Her pulse was racing a mile a minute, but she hoped that they wouldn't notice.

"My Lord," a small timid male addressed. "She is the young vampire turned but three years ago, in this very mansion."

"So _you_ are the dark child of the traitor Selene," he accused.

"Who are you calling a traitor!" she yelled rashly.

"What did you say?" he asked.

She was on fire with anger. "Selene is my friend, my mentor, and a loyal member of the coven," she said, using her rash out break as a cover.

"So you are still loyal to her," he accused.

"Yes and I don't see why you wouldn't, Viktor is her dark father," she said acting confused as to their behavior.

"She killed VIKTOR!" he exclaimed.

"What?" she responded, a look of true disbelief swept her face for show.

"You didn't know?" a new male asked, emerging from the shadows under the stairs.

"She is lying, I'm sure," the assistant blurted out, but with a look from the original interrogator he cowered away, shutting his mouth quickly.

"Lord Marcus," the newest man addressed. "I believe I should interrogate the girl, after a thorough medical exam, myself. If that is okay with you?" he suggested, bowing his head slightly, showing he had some power.

"Lord Marcus," she whispered to herself. It was the first time that she had taken the time to truly think, that explains why he was so respected. This was also the first time she had sniffed the air and detected the smell, a smell that was both familiar and yet not. But she didn't have the time to get a good understanding of it because Marcus talked again.

"Very well Trevor, take her where you need to. Get everything we need to know out of her," Marcus ordered.

"As you wish my Lord," Trevor answered. He motioned for the death dealers to release Felicite and for her to follow him. Unsure what was in store for her, she followed. He led her down familiar corridors to the tojo, where the doctor, Malachi, looked her over and tended to her leg wound. "A lycan must have grabbed a hold of your leg, that is the only thing that could have done this," Malachi informed both Felicite and her warden. Trevor merely nodded at his deduction. He was stone-faced and a little scary, but her fear was hidden beneath her own concrete façade.

"Well, other than the wound on your leg, you are fine Miss Felicite," the doctor informed her. "It is only a clawing so you will heal with some rest and blood," he directed.

"Thank-you sir," she answered numbly. The doctor nodded and Trevor lead her to, what she assumed to be, his office.

He motioned for her to take a seat in front of his desk as he sat behind it. "So what happened in the Underworld, to you specifically?" he asked. He still wore a stony façade, but his voice hinted at compassion.

"Who returned?" she asked, looking out the window, at the last glimpses of night.

"A small group consisting of Gerald, Morgan, Xander, Paul, and Rachael they informed us of what they found. Viktor lying in the pool of run off water, with his head sliced in half. His sword was on the ground a good twenty feet away, with his own blood along the blade. There were claw marks and a giant hole in the upper level, as if something had been thrown through that very portion of wall. There were two dead death dealers, and one dying one. He is who told them that Selene had ambushed them, while they were shooting the hybrid, a blue creature with black eyes, and long sharp claws. Selene was the one who stole Viktor's abandoned sword and sliced his head in two. They apparently walked off together. Now back to my question, what happened to you?"

"I went with the other death dealers into the battle. We found an open storeroom where the battle really got heated. I fought a good while but eventually ran after a fleeing lycan. It was such a labyrinth that I lost him. However, I heard this faint growl and when I investigated, I was ambushed by a group of lycans. They attacked swiftly and nimbly; I escaped with only the scratch on my leg, thanks to Kahn stumbling over me, overwhelmed by the enemy. After that battle I followed, limping, behind the group. I soon could no longer stand the pain and hid, where I stayed for almost a day and a half," she lied, still looking out the window in wonder and remembrance. It was also a good way to hide her eyes from revealing the truth. Yes, she had hidden and found the lycans, getting her wound, but it was Selene and Michael who had saved her and she had followed them from there until they found Kraven. She fell back and hid where she still had a view of the fight between Viktor, Michael, and Selene. It was then that she moved once again into the dark corner to think, and was later found by her mentor and cousin.

"So you never saw anything of the battle with the hybrid, the Traitor, and Viktor?" he asked skeptically.

"No, I can't believe it. Selene was so loyal to the coven, she loved Viktor, she would never do anything to harm him," she protested. 'This might just work,' she thought.

"Well that bitch killed the very Elder that gave her immortal life, believe it," Trevor said, showing for the first time some emotion on his face. Felicite curled her toes to keep from leaping over the desk and strangling the man. She kept her cool, keeping in character as planned.

"Well, if it is true, she betrayed not only the coven, but me too. I still have a score to settle with those beasts. I wish to stay here, train further, if that is a possibility," she explained.

"What score have you to settle?"

"My family was killed by the lycans, just like Selene. She may have forgotten, but my wounds are still fresh. I won't let them continue to destroy innocent families for their sick experiments and sport," she answered.

"You knew Selene, why do you think she did it, turned on her family?" he asked.

"I don't know," she answered and in all truth she wasn't sure.

He raised an eyebrow; "Well I guess we should get a room set up for you. I doubt you would want to stay in the room you shared with Selene, to many painful memories," he stated almost as a question.

"Yes, a move would be nice," she agreed.

"Of course," he answered slightly surprised. "Erika will show you to your room," he said opening the door, where Erika was waiting. Felicite swallowed hard, not wanting to face Erika, the one person who_ hated_ Selene and, in Felicite's mind, her as well.

"Come on kitten," Erika said, in an almost too sweet voice. Again Felicite took another huge swallow andbreath and rose from the chair to follow.

Erika led Felicite down many corridors until they were in an unfamiliar part of the mansion. This was a place she had maybe been once in her three years as a Vampire. Her room, a whole floor below her old one, was near the servant's quarters. It was much smaller than her old room, but she had also been bunking with the closest equivalent to an Elders daughter that existed at the time. But now they viewed her as an outsider, a possible traitor, not as the loyal ally she once was.

She thanked Erika and quickly shut the door before Erika could pounce. She let out a sigh of relief, and took her first good look around the room. It was a dark hole in the wall. It possessed black walls and blood red carpets. It had a bathroom with shower so at least she didn't have to share a bath with other people. The bed and bureau was small but she preferred it that way. She had few cloths and a small bed made her feel more secure.

It occurred to her that maybe she should inform Selene and Michael that she was okay. It rang and a familiar voice answered. "Hello."

"Got in," Felicite informed her friend.

"Excellent. I'll to talk to you tomorrow night, hopefully," Selene said.

"Okay, talk to you then," Felicite answered a little defeated.


	2. A Place to Hide

**Disclaimer:** I don not own underworld, this is merely a way to escape my boredom and craziness of life. However I do own the created characters, Felicite, Trevor, (Serina, Felora, Isadora, Delano), ones in parenthesis will be revealed eventually (in no particular order) along with a few others I haven't thought names for yet

**A/N**: Um, for now the story is rated T, but it will change to M after a little while, once we get deeper into the story, more violence, sexual references, and cursing. So if that is not your thing, you may want to quit now, if not enjoy. Oh and the rest of the chapters will probably not be as long as the first two, and they will slow down with how fast they get posted, but I hope for them not to take too long. so, now that that has been said, enjoy the chapter.

****

Chapter 2: A place to hide

Selene and Michael watched Felicite leave. "Are you sure she'll be okay?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. She's strong," Selene said with confidence in her voice, but not in her heart. She feared for the girl's life. If they did not believe her story she would be killed. However now was not the time to worry about such things. She turned on her heels and began to walk the opposite direction, to where, she didn't even know. She just needed time to think. Michael, unsure what else to do, just followed blindly behind her. It was weird, he had been forced to follow her into these problems, and again he was following her, only this time of his own will.

They exited the Underworld and began to wander out into the city. "Where are we going?" Michael asked, unsure if she even knew.

"To a safe house, like the one I locked you in the other night," she informed.

"Sorry I asked," he mumbled.

"Do you have a better idea?" she asked, confident his answer would be no.

"Actually, yes," he said. She was stunned.

"Really?" she said both intrigued and offended.

"My apartment, it may not have all the surveillance but it is much more comfortable and the Vampires don't have as easy of axis," he said.

Selene thought it over a moment. "Let's go to the safe house to get supplies, then we can go to your apartment if you like," she concluded. He nodded with a slight smile. Without another word, they continued walking on their original course to gather supplies.

Selene and Michael arrived at his apartment just before dawn. They had each gotten a set of extra guns, plenty of ammunition, and a large supply of blood. Michael felt uncomfortable carrying blood, but it was the only way to keep Selene from having to go out to find other sources of food. They entered the untouched apartment for the first time in three days. Plaster still lay on the floor from where it had fallen from the ceiling. The window outside his room was still blasted out from when Felicite had shot it. Even the hole in the hallway was still there. It was only too painfully obvious how short of a time had passed since that fateful night when their adventure had started. "I guess we should put the…um…food in the fridge," Michael said after taking in the site of his apartment.

"I'll do it," she said, putting her weapons on the floor and walking over to him. She could tell the blood made him uncomfortable. It had for her at first too, but after a century and a half, she had gotten use to it. It would take time for him too. She took the blood packets he was carrying and began to wander around, looking for his kitchen and then the fridge. Michael laughed to himself as he watched her. She seemed so out of character, being both kind and lost. She eventually found it, and it had plenty of room, seen as how it was practically empty. "What were you planning to eat before I kidnapped you?" she asked.

"I don't know," he answered with a laugh. "But mentioning food, I'm starving. I don't think I've eaten in over a day."

"Well, you know what you have, I just put it in there," she said.

"I'll pass on that one. What do…uh… hybrids eat," he asked, unsure if he needed to follow some special diet.

"No one knows. You're the first. I would assume meat and blood, but I don't think it will kill you to eat normal food, it doesn't kill dogs."

"So?"

"Well, you are half lycan and they are pretty much dogs that can stand," she said. He could tell she still did not like them. 150ish years of hate would not be so easily forgotten.

"I'll be back then. I'm just going to go get something," he said about to walk out the door.

"Where, it's 5 in the morning?" she asked.

"I know a place that is 24 hour by the hospital," he said. The last thing Selene heard was the door shut. She knew it was more than just the food he was going for, he needed alone time to think. She went into the other room and closed at the curtains as tight as physically possible. Then she took the time without Michael to pick up and deal with the weapons and other things.

Michael returned just after dawn, so he slipped through the door as quickly as possible. He liked the sunlight but knew with Selene around that was a definite no. He entered finding Selene in a pair of his sweats and a T-shirt, the place picked up and the weapons gone. "Where is everything and why are you in my cloths?"

"The suite isn't exactly normal attire. I felt it would be good incase someone comes by for any weird reason, it wouldn't look as strange, as random woman in black leather in your apartment," she pointed out.

"I guess," he agreed. "Where is everything?"

"Hidden, again incase someone breaks in or visits, that would also be extremely strange, silver weapons everywhere," she said.

"Okay. I don't know about you but I'm exhausted. I'll sleep here on the coach, you can take the bed," he offered.

"Alright," she answered, unsure what else to say.

"I'm just going to shower real fast," he said. He went into the bathroom and Selene followed into the bedroom, since the bathroom was off it. After his refreshing shower, Michael left the bathroom to find Selene not in the bed. He found her at the kitchen table; tears stained her face as she looked off into oblivion. "Selene, you okay?"

"I killed the man who was like a father to me," she said in a monotone voice, not looking at him.

"So is that a yes or a no," he joked trying to lighten her mood. It didn't work.

"I just killed him. He gave me immortal life, and a life every other vampire envied. I was practically the daughter of an elder," she continued.

"He also lied to you," Michael comforted. He sat next to her and tenderly put his hand on hers. It was so strange, he barely knew this woman and yet was compelled to be around her and love her. She was cold, a well trained warrior, yet he couldn't help but want to comfort her.

"I know, but he didn't kill me, he could have, but he didn't. Instead he gave me a new life, a purpose and I killed him." She began to cry again. Michael never thought he would ever see it happen.

"Why did you kill him?" he asked trying to get to the bottom of her grief.

"You," she answered. "I was suppose to kill you but instead I killed the man who told me to."

Michael took her face in his hands and wiped away the tears that were slowly stopping. He said nothing instead kissed her. She in turn kissed him back, deepening the kiss. Moments passed before they pulled away, breathing hard. "Okay, I…I am going to go to bed," Michael said.

"Don't leave me alone," she said. He heard true fear in her voice. She was scared and venerable.

"Alright," he answered and followed her into his own room. They got into bed and Michael put his arms around her waist. He could feel her every muscle relax as she melted into his touch.

"Thank you," she whispered.

* * *

Felicite awoke the next night surprisingly well rested. She got up out of bed and went to shower. As the water beat down onto her forever-cold skin, she thought about the events of last night. She had met Marcus for the first time. He looked younger than Viktor had, with short golden hair, and a softer, kinder face. But there had been that strange smell on him. She still was unable to place it, and accounted it to being recently awakened. Then there was Trevor. Who was he, what was he to the coven? Felicite had never seen him before, but she also had not seen a lot of the vampires in the coven, being only three years turned and almost always in the tojo. He was stone cold but had had a hint of kindness when he spoke to her. He had not been as hostile as Marcus had. Yet, there was something hidden about him, something there that no one asked about, and he never told. 

She shut off the water and dried her body. Exiting the bathroom into the bedroom with nothing but a towel around her, she jumped when seeing Erika, sitting on her bed, fiddling with her cell phone. "What the hell are you doing here?" she exclaimed, wrapping the towel even tighter around her.

"Trevor wants you in the tojo, immediately," she informed, not looking up from the fascinating phone.

"And you are here, in my room, because?" she asked, walking over to her dresser, finding a clean dealer suit inside.

"I was sent to get you for him," she said.

Felicite walked over to her, realizing what it was that was fascinating her so. "Give me that," she said, snatching the phone away from Erika. "What were you doing?"

"I took the liberty of removing Selene's cell number from your phone, since you won't need it anymore. I guess you just hadn't gotten the chance yet with all the excitement last night," she explained with an impish grin. "Now hurry up and get dressed, I don't think you want to keep Trevor waiting." At those words she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Felicite's heart had skipped a beat when Erika had mentioned finding Selene's cell number still on the phone. What if she knew she had contacted her? But it seemed she was merely flipping through the almost never-ending list of numbers she had in the directory. Most of the numbers she would never use, they were on there as a memory exercise in hopes of helping her regain any of her lost memories. The cursor was only about halfway up the list, having apparently started at the bottom to find Selene faster. This discovery brought relief to her racing heart; hoping Erika believed her own theory. She put down the cell, and got dressed. On her way out of the room, she put the cell in her pocket, and placed her full holsters around her hips, prepared for whatever awaited her in the tojo.

It took longer to get to her old haven then before. She had gotten lost twice and was father away then in her prior room. She opened the large oak doors to find Trevor waiting on the opposite side of the vast space, on a combat mat. Unsure what was going on she cautiously approached. "You wanted to see me?" she asked more than stated.

"Yes," he answered, realizing she had finally arrived. "Marcus has instructed me to train you further as a Death Dealer. Our numbers were severely damaged in that attack, and with the hybrid loose, he will most likely rally together all the lycans and destroy us while we are weak. Our numbers need to be replenished."

"Okay," she answered a little insulted by the way he said she needed to be "trained", like she had never been before. "Where do we start?"

"We are on a sparing mat, so I feel sparing would be the logical spot," he replied in a cocky sort of tone.

"Let me just remove my coat and things," she informed, anxious to show him what she knew.

They faced off, much as she and Selene did when they trained. He waited for her to make the first move, but Felicite knew better. After staring at each other for a while, Trevor made a move, slashing at her. She grabbed his arm and twisted it so it came behind his back. He tried to flip her over, but instead she pulled him down backwards. Unfortunately, when doing so she put too much weight and pressure on her still injured leg and lost her footing allowing him to flip her over to the ground next to him. Before she even had time to realize what had happened, he sat on top of her, hand throttling her throat. She choked with how hard he held her neck, unable to properly breathe. After a moment of staring menacingly into each other's ice blue eyes, he got up, allowing her to breathe. She sat up and rubbed her now sore neck, and looked up at him. He stood over her, looking her up and down for new injures. A small stream of blood ran from the cut on her leg. "Your leg's still injured," he stated.

"I know," she said.

"Why did you fight?" he asked.

"I don't know, you told me too. I'm not going to back down from a challenge," she informed.

"Really," he said, reaching down to help her up.

"Shall we go again?" Felicite asked.

"No," he said. "There is no need to push your leg unnecessarily. Let's just go, I need to ask you some things anyway." Felicite was worried about what he was going to ask her, but she also knew not wanting to answer would arise even more suspicion about her loyalties. She gathered her things and followed him to the same office she had been taken to just last night. He stood by the window while Felicite sat in the same chair she had the night before. "I know you know more than you let on the night before," he said.

"What?" she responded, truly bewildered. She had not expected that out of him.

"You were close to Selene. Before she went traitor, she was a loyal and determined Death Dealer. I was also, under the impression she was onto the lycan's plan. What did she learn and what changed her?"

"I don't know," Felicite answered honestly.

"What do you mean you don't know? You were the closest one to her," Trevor asked frustrated.

"Just what I said, I don't know!" she yelled in return. "Do you think she told me everything that went on in her head."

"Well she talked to no one else," he defended.

"No one that's alive. She talked to Viktor, when awake, and Kahn, she used to always confide in Kahn, but they are both dead, so I guess you are up the shit creek with out a paddle!" she exclaimed.

Trevor was taken a back by her attitude. He hadn't been talked to like that since after the war began. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," she apologized in a calmer tone. "It is just really hard. I felt like I did know her, but obviously I didn't. I didn't know anything." Tears glistened in her eyes.

"I guess I am sorry too. I shouldn't push you to open the freshly healed wounds," he apologized.

"It's okay. It will be a little while before I can sort everything out and answer the questions you have. I need tome to digest," she told him. It was all true, but for a different reason than he thought. She at least hoped he didn't know the truth.

"I have one other question for you. Do you know anything about the hybrid, who it may be, how it happened?" he asked.

"The lycans were looking for the human descendant of Alexander Covinous. That was the theoretical link between the vampires and lycans, in order to create a hybrid. It was Lucian's way of avenging Sonja and their unborn child's death. He was going to become the first hybrid, but I am unsure how that turned out," she said.

"So they found the link. Who was it?" he asked.

"Michael, Michael Corven. Selene found him when she first realized that the lycans were after him. That is how she learned of Kraven's deception, because he wouldn't believe her," Felicite informed.

"Do you think he is still alive?"

"I really wouldn't know. I know Selene was asked to kill him by Viktor, but no one knows how that turned out," she concluded.

"Do you have any idea where she might be hiding?"

"What happened to just one more question?" she asked.

"Please," he requested.

"A specific spot, no. But she would not stay in any place more than once, and she would go somewhere she knew she could guard with all certainty. Some place she knows better than anyone else. But if she left with someone, they many have taken her who knows where," she explained in hopes of throwing him off track with the whole, other person idea when she knew that Selene would be in charge.

"Well, that is a good place to start. If you know anything else, you can go," he said getting off the desk and walking to behind the desk. He began to work on whatever it was in his desk.

"Are we training tomorrow?"

"Probably, I'll send Erika to get you if we do," he answered nonchalantly.

"Can't wait," she mumbled to herself as she left his office. She returned to the tojo to continue to practice by herself with her guns, Selene's favorite pass time.


	3. A new friend

****

Disclaimer: see chapter 2

**A/N:** I don't know if I use it earlier but if something is in a single quote, it is a thought, like 'oh boy'. But if it is within actual quotes, it is talking, and if it is a single quote within a double quote, someone is talking and quoting someone or something. This is the basic practice I was taught so if it is different then yours, sorry. Enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 3: A new friend**

The next night, Selene awoke to feel warmth surrounding her body. At first she did not memories the previous night when she had asked Michael not to leave her and almost turned to bite. However the memories of her break down in his kitchen and the kiss and him wrapping his arms around her to sleep came back, steadying her mind and body. She slowly and carefully removed Michael's arm and got out of bed. The hybrid still slept as she got up and stole a few more of his cloths. 'I need to go get some supplies, like cloths,' she thought as she removed a pair of his jeans and another T-shirt from his dresser. She showered and dressed in the cloths she had borrowed which again did not fit well. She found Michael still sleeping when she left the bathroom. He had had a rough few days so she felt she owed him some much due sleep and left to get the supplies she had thought of earlier.

Michael awoke to find Selene no longer in his arms. He rolled over and looked at the clock, 6:00. He figured she must have just gotten up and was around somewhere. He sat up and pulled his feet off the edge of the bed, to get up and deal with life. Grabbing some clothes out of the even emptier dresser and went numbly into the bathroom. He found the cloths Selene had used the previous night on the floor, indicating she had already been in there tonight.

After a refreshing shower, that was mainly to wake up, he began to wander around the apartment looking for Selene. She was no where and he began to panic. What if the Vampires found her, or what if she had left him alone? He had little comprehension as to what had happened to him with in the last few days and although she was the main reason he was in this mess, he trusted her to get him out, or at least understand it.

He soon found a note taped to the door.

"Michael,

You were asleep when I left and I hated to wake you, but I also had to go out as soon as I awoke. I needed to do some things before it was too late. I hope to be back soon, don't leave.

However, if I do not return with in a day, move on, the Vampires found me. Try and find a way to end the war. The lycans will accept you over the Vampires so try them first. Good Luck.

-Selene"

Michael didn't like the sound of her letter, but had faith that she would be okay. 'She had made it this far, what could go wrong?' he told himself. Although he didn't believe it, he pretended he did and went to go find something to eat.

* * *

Felicite continued to take out her frustration on the marble busts at the other end of the range. "Hi," she heard someone say in English behind her after finishing the clip. 

"Hello," she answered in her native tongue, one of the few things she did remember after the incident.

"Wow, you speak English?" she asked.

"Yes, why did you say hi in it if you didn't expect me to understand?" she asked the vampiress.

"I've been trying to find someone from this coven that speaks English for the last few days," she explained.

"Why?" Felicite asked.

"Well, I'm living here for a little while so I was hoping to find someone who knows this coven and I don't know, help me out," she elaborated. "So what's your name?"

"Felicite," she answered. "I am going to assume you are from the American Coven," Felicite pried.

"My name is Serina. And yeah, I came here for the awakening," she said, a sad look in her eyes, so Felicite didn't ask any more of it.

"So can you help me learn my way around here?" she asked.

"Sure, I guess I can show you around, but I warn you, I don't really know this place that well, just the tojo. I have only been a vampire for three years," Felicite answered.

"Wow, we're both young. You know more than me and speak English so, let's go," Serina said.

The two new friends walked out of the tojo to wander around the mansion, and both learn their way around.

It had been a long night, but one of the most fun that Felicite could remember. She finally had a friend, who seemed to be on the same level as her. She had no idea who Serina was, but she had to be important in some way to have come for the awakening, unless she was merely a servant. That would explain why she only spoke English, if she had never come to Hungry before, she wouldn't know much.

It was the first time the friends had been apart all night, and Felicite was on her way back to her room. As she reached for the doorknob, a voice called her name. It was the one voice she had not expected or wanted to hear at that moment.

"Kitty," Erika called.

"My name is Felicite," she growled turning around to face the vampiress.

"Why were you with Serina?" she demanded.

"Because I speak English and she doesn't know much Hungarian and apparently I am one of the only ones in this coven who speaks English so I was showing her around. Why?" Felicite said, confused as to why it mattered.

"Because she is the daughter of Amelia, the assassinated Elder," she said.

"They were both assassinated," Felicite mumbled.

Erika either missed the comment or didn't care to respond. "You just better watch it, because if something happens to her, you become public enemy number 1 around here," she warned.

Felicite was surprised that she cared and wished to ask a few more questions, but Erika was already gone. Unsure what else to do, Felicite went into her room and prepared for bed, tired from the long night.

The creaking of her door awakened her. She grabbed her gun from the nightstand and had it pointed at the intruder's head before they were fully through the door. "Um, it's only me," the girl said, stopping dead in her tracks.

"Oh, you can not sneak up on me like that," she said, lowering her gun.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Serina said.

"It's fine. What do you want, it's like twelve o'clock in the afternoon?" she wondered.

"I just wanted to know why you speak English?" she said. Felicite could tell that was not the real reason she had come, but she figured if she merely answered the preliminary questions, they would get to the main reason Serina had almost gotten shot in the head.

"I was born in America," she began. "My parents died about four years ago, and all of my other relatives that could care for me in America apparently died, so I was sent here to live with my Grandfather, from my mother's side," she explained.

"Apparently, why is it apparently?" disgusted at the nonchalant way she said her family was dead.

"Because I only know what I was told. I have no memory past three years ago when I was turned," she answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It is just, that you seemed so uncaring that your family died, and it just kind of…"

"Bugged you since you just lost your mom?" she asked, knowing it was the truth.

"Yeah, it is really hard. But I thought you didn't know who I was?"

"Erika told me," she explained, unsure if this was a bad thing. "She saw me with you and was all upset that I was near you, because, frankly, she hates me. And when she told me who you were, I realized it was more than just her hatred that made her upset about it."

"Oh," she replied. "Does Marcus hate you too because he was a little concerned about us hanging out, or is there something else?"

"He doesn't rust me. But I didn't do anything," she answered. "I am the dark daughter of Selene."

"Oh, you are the one that every one was like 'we can't trust her she was loyal to Selene,'" she stated.

"Yeah, I don't think any one trust me," she said looking down at her hands. 'Not that they should, I am deceiving them, but for good reason,' she thought to herself.

"I do, and I hear Trevor is really taken by you. The way you stood up for her and then didn't believe it. He really believes you, but Marcus is pressuring him to find out anything he can out of you. Marcus doesn't trust or mistrust you, he just hasn't made up his mind yet," she said, trying to boost her new friends confidence.

"Thanks," Felicite said.

"I know what it is like to loose a mother, and although she wasn't your real mother, she kind of was like one, right?"

"A little, she was more like a big sister or a mentor, a teacher. I am still not completely sure I believe she betrayed the coven, with out some just cause. Something no one knows about, except her," she explained.

"I know it is hard, but facts don't lie and the facts say she killed Viktor, no matter what the reason, he gave her immortal life, practically a father to her, and she goes and betrays him and the coven, that cared for her and gave her a purpose. The lycans should die for what they did to my mother and the council members, and obviously for taking Selene, brain washing her into doing what she did. It was that Michael, the hybrid." Serina spat.

"I know all that," she said. Anger rushed through at the way she talked about her cousin, but she held it back and continued, "but I almost feel like I should almost be with her. Yet I want to be here, where I can take care of those who have killed my family and robbed me of a memory, do you understand?"

"I guess, but don't think like that, or it will get you into trouble. Help them find Selene and I know they will once and for all take you back with open arms," Serina finished.

"Your right, but I'm tired and have training tomorrow, so I will talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, see you then," she agreed, walking out the door.

* * *

**So, yeah, that was chapter 3, hope you liked it. Please give reviews.**

Thanks to those who have reviewed:

Katie: thanks for my first review with this story, it encourages you to keep goin'

Elletheil: thanks a bunch for the rave. It was very appreciated and I hope to keep updating frequently.


	4. More friendly and Trevor's story

****

Disclaimer: see chapter 2

****

Chapter 4: More friendly and Trevor's story

Selene found Michael on the couch when she returned much later that night. "Where have you been? I was worried that you were killed or going to be killed!" he exclaimed, hearing her come in. He turned around to see her dressed for the first time in something not leather or belonging to him. She was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a red spaghetti strap top. "Wow, you look great. You went shopping?"

"First I cleaned out my bank account. They are set up for each death dealer, in case of emergency. It was a good thing that they hadn't thought to clean it out yet. Then I proceeded to go shopping, and get more blood from few of the safe houses," she said practically.

"Well, you have been busy," he commented.

"It is stuff that needed to be done," she defended, putting the bags in the bedroom.

"The new wardrobe was a necessity?" he questioned.

"Yes, if you want me to stop wearing your stuff. I can't go to the library in my old uniform, I need to blend in," she retaliated, standing in the doorway, leaning on its frame.

"Okay, but why are you going to the library?"

"To find any information on Alexander Covinous. We need to find the truth about our origins and about this war in order to end it," she explained. She came and sat on opposite side of the couch from him. She was acting surprisingly distant for someone who had asked him to sleep with her last dawn.

"You know, I don't have cuties," he said, hoping she was not mad at him for any reason.

"I know."

"Then why are you at the other end of the couch?"

"Because I'm comfortable here," she said.

"Okay," he said.

"What is this?" she asked a few moments of silence.

"It's called 'Friends'," he answered absent mindedly.

"'Friends'?" she confirmed. He nodded. "An American show?"

"Yeah, I used to watch it when I was there all the time, but then… well I guess I will have more time to watch it now," he commented. She gave him an encouraging smile. It was in that moment that it truly hit her how hard this must have been on him. In the course of three days, he went from being a normal, medical intern, just trying to finish his work, not knowing anything of the immortal world and its war, to being the most hunted and powerful immortal known to this time. And to top it off, during those three days, he was bitten twice, in a car crash, jumped out of two windows, was locked up in numerous chairs and rooms, shot at, dragged all over the city of Budapest, and informed of very little that was going on. He was fought over and battered. Not to mention he fought the most powerful Vampire Elder and lived to tell the tale. She slid across the couch and sat next to him. It was not just her who had suffered at the hands of both the vampires and lycans. It was not just her who's life had been completely turned around. They were in this together, at least if she let him be in it.

She got off the couch holding onto his hand. She led him to his own room. He looked confused, until she kissed his lips. He was caught off guard, but soon melted into her lips. The passion grew, neither one pulling back, and soon they were no longer standing or clothed.

A few hours later, Selene lay next to Michael, breathing a little hard. Michael also was slightly panting with a smile on his face. "What did we just do?"

"I thought you would know you seemed very knowledgeable back there," she jested.

"What happened?"

"Michael, we had sex, why is that so hard for you to comprehend?" she asked.

"We've known each other for only a few days. Doesn't that seem a little strange to you?"

"A little, but I was hoping not to think too hard about it," she answered. "Now go to sleep, it's late." She rolled onto her side, preparing to sleep the day away, a little hurt by his attitude. Michael cautiously reached his arms around her, having sensed a bit of attitude in her response. His action calmed her aggravated mood, allowing her to relax and sleep. They fell a sleep like that; both content, but a little confused on their feelings.

* * *

Felicite awoke the next dusk from a knock at her door. Groggily, she dragged herself from bed and opened the door to find Trevor standing in front of her. "Morning Sunshine," he said sarcastically, almost laughing. 

"I just woke up," she defended, coming away from the door.

Trevor followed her inside. "Well go, get ready, we need to train, if you are to come on a raid scheduled for a week from tonight," he said.

"Um, well, okay. Give me a minute," she said walking over to her dresser and pulling out some clean cloths. Without a word, she went into the bathroom, leaving him alone in her room. He went over to her dresser and began to look at the objects lying on top of it. He picked up each of the weapons in turn. First there was her twin guns, much like it was said Selene carried. A silver grenade caught his eye. Next to the dresser, was a gorgeous silver sword, engraved with Viktor's seal. He almost had his heart leap out of his chest, until he also saw Felicite's name engraved on the hilt. 'She didn't lie, she didn't see the battle,' he thought, having worried that this girl had Viktor's sword. Last were a set of silver throwing stars with S's inscribed in the top. "I see you found the final gift Selene ever gave me," Felicite said exciting the bathroom fully dressed and walking towards him.

"Why do you have them if she gave them to you?"

"Because, she was a part of my life. I can't rid myself of her time in it. They were given to me to destroy lycans, and that is what I am going to use them for," she answered taking them from him and putting them in the coat hanging over the edge of the bed. But then that he found the gold locket, with the old English C embossed on the front.

He picked it up and asked, "What is this?"

"That is the one thing that I had on me when Selene saved me. My family apparently gave it to me for my birthday. Or at least that is what the letter she found in my room said. It is the one tie to my past, it encourages me to keep going when I want to quit," she said. He unhooked the latch on the chain, holding it out to put on her. With a smile of thanks, she lifted up her hair off her neck and turned around. He placed it gently on her. Turning back around to face him. "So, we should get going," she said. With a nod he began towards the door, she grabbed the coat and walked out after him.

The training session was long and rigorous. "Come on," he said offering his hand to help her up.

"Thanks," she said, but instead of using the hand to get up, she pulled him down onto the ground next to her. "HA!" she gloated.

"Not funny," he answered rolling over and getting up.

"I found it hilarious," she said, getting herself off the mat they had been sparing on.

"Well, I say we can it quits, I'm getting a little hungry," he said.

"I guess that is a good idea," she agreed. HE began to leave, but when Felicite did not follow he stopped and turned around. "Coming?"

"Where?" she asked putting on her coat.

"To go get something to eat. I thought you said you were hungry?"

"I did, but…"

"Well, come on," he insisted. Felicite followed, not knowing what else to do.

Felicite waited for Trevor in the vacant dinning room. It was not a long wait, for he soon returned with two cups of blood in hand. "So, tell me about you," Felicite requested as her trainer handed her one of the cups and sat next to her.

"What do you want to know," he asked sipping at his meal.

"Why do you fight?"

Trevor took a final sip of his drink and set it down. He took a deep breath trying to think of exactly how to word what he had to say. "My parents were killed by the lycans. My mother was killed even before the war started, on a mission to round up a group of rouge lycans. It was rare to loose people on those missions, but one of the beasts was better armed then expected, and took my mothers life. My father was killed a few years later on a run to check on the silver mines, also before the war. He and the other three members of his team were attacked by a pack of twenty lycans. It was found that only five of the feral animals survived, and were later tracked down and killed. But the clincher for me was when my best friend Nicolae, was mauled to death by Lucian himself. It was in the first major battle of the war and we found his body in a stream, in the tunnel of the silver mine where Lucian had made into his fortress. I will never forget finding him. That night I vowed to avenge Nicolae's death and I have never forgotten it," he said. Trevor couldn't even bare to look at Felicite at that moment, not wanting to show her the pain on her face.

"I am so sorry," Felicite sympathized, placing her hand on his.

"It is no big deal, shit happens," he answered, finally getting his emotion under control and looking at the girl. Felicite removed her hand and they drank the last of their blood in silence.

Trevor walked Felicite back to her room. "So, what happened to you? Why do you fight?" he stated out of the blue.

"The lycans robbed me of my memory and my grandfather and almost my own life," she stated. Her tone told him not to ask any further into the question. He was tempted to push his luck, but to Felicite's relief, decided against it.

"So, how old are you?" he asked instead.

"Don't you know you're not suppose to ask a woman her age?" she rebutted, being playful.

"Well, I don't know if you are truly a 'woman' unless I know your age," he defended.

"I'm insulted. You can't just tell," she joked.

"Just tell me," he said, acting tortured.

"I'm 21," she informed proudly. "And how old are you?"

"Around 840 years old. I was born during Marcus' reign, before the start of the war," he said.

"My god, I feel so young with you old man," she jested with a smile.

"You have a really pretty smile," he mused aloud. Felicite couldn't help but blush at his comment. He gave a laugh at the sight of her reddened cheeks, making them turn a deeper shade red. "Did I embarrass you?"

"A little," she said trying to hide her face.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," he said. Felicite was a bit confused until she looked forward to see she was at her door.

"Oh, yeah, I'll see you then," she responded, opening her door and slipped inside. She listened to his footstep fade away before turning around, facing her humble room. She jumped at the sight of Serina sitting on her bed, playing with one of the silver throwing stars she had left behind.

"Why does it have an 'S' on it?"

"They were Selene's. She gave them to me before we went into the 'Underworld' battle," she said, plucking the weapon from her friend's hands.

"Does everyone get their initial on them? That seems stupid and unnecessary," she commented.

"No they were a gift to her from Viktor, given to her before her first hunt. She never used them but gave them to me before my first hunt," she reminisced fondly about how Selene had handed them to her before loading up before the "Underworld" battle with a simple "Good Luck". "What are you doing here?"

" I just wanted to hang out. You should take a shower and then come to my room since it is bigger," she suggested.

"Sure, but like you said, I need a shower. And next time don't hide in my room or play with my weapons," she declared.

"Deal," Serina agreed. Felicite pulled out some clothes from the dresser and took a shower. Afterwards, the two vampiress went to Serina's lavish room to relax, talk, and even play a few card games. They wee together until a little after 9 AM, three hours-ish after everyone else went to bed at dawn. It didn'' even occur to her that neither Selene nor Michael even called.

Hope you liked it, please review.

Thanks to those who have so far:

Shannon K: I know I am HORRIBLE at spelling and grammar and get common words mixed up. I try to catch them, but I don't always find them, after reading it over a few times. Please just bare with my incompetence. I am glad that you like it. Hope I don't disappoint later.

Katie: Glad you liked it.

Ellethiel: Thanks again for another rave, appreciate it. I will try to be clearer about who is talking. And will definitely show more with Trevor and Serina's relationship to the Elders.


	5. Research

****

Disclaimer: see chapter two. Sorry about the spelling and grammar, I failed that class in skool.

****

A/N: Okay, another chapter. Felicite has jumped a bit ahead of Selene and Michael, but they will be caught up by next chapter. Hope you enjoy. Please review.

****

Chapter 5: Research

Selene was again the first to awaken and had to gently remove Michael's arms to get out of bed. 'I'm surprised he doesn't move at night,' she thought to herself as she got some clothes and went into the bathroom to shower. This time when she emerged, Michael was awake and sitting up in bed. "Trying to escape without me again?" he asked.

"No, I planned to wake you after my shower or something like that," she protested.

"Very convincing," he joked. "Well, don't leave without me. I just want to shower and get something to eat."

"Alright, but hurry," she agreed. He gave her a smile and quickly jumped out of bed to shower. Selene went into the kitchen and opened one of the stolen bags of blood from his fridge. She searched through his cabinets for a cup, and after a good five-minute search; she found one and sat at the table. It was not too long before she heard the shower shut off and heard Michael in the bedroom trying to find clean cloths.

He joined her in the kitchen, and went straight to the fridge. Finding nothing but blood, he shut the door and turned hoping for a food suggestion from the woman at the table. She looked up; feeling his eyes on her, and gave him a strange look back. "What?"

"I'm hungry," he said.

"Well, what am I going to do about it?"

"I don't know," he answered.

"Well, there is blood, it won't kill you," she suggested.

"Yeah, but it creeps me out, the idea of drinking someone's blood," he countered.

"It's cloned blood, and it isn't so bad," she encouraged.

"I think I will hold off for now, but you go ahead," he said.

"Already have," she replied, having gone back to the paper in front of her, and holding up her cup.

"You know that paper is almost a week old?"

"I can see that, but I have never read a paper before, humans are really dumb," she commented.

"Thanks," he said.

"What? You are no longer human," she said, looking away from the paper again.

"I know, but it still feels like I am," he said. Just then, for the first time since they had gotten to the apartment, the phone rang. Neither of the answered, unsure who would be calling, and fearing the worst.

The answering machine picked up and after Michael's message, a friendly but panicked voice began to talk. "Michael, its Adam. You have been missing for a few days, you haven't shown up for shifts, and I've been worried about you. I mean, the cops haven't been back since your break down and I just hope they were able to help you. I mean, you were acting really weird. Anyway, if you get this message, give me a call; let me know you are still alive. Okay, bye."

Selene and Michael looked at each other in surprise. "Should I call him?"

"This may sound cruel, but it may be best if they think you are dead," she said.

"I suppose you're right," he said, realizing how much of his life had to change. "So are we going?"

"I guess," she replied, finishing her drink and getting up. "Do you even know where we are going?" she asked grabbing her old Death Dealer coat by the door.

"No," he answered, grabbing his own coat and followed her out the door.

Having left the apartment, the two began walking in the general direction of the library. Although neither of them had been there regularly, both had passed it in their travels, and had a general idea of where they were going. It was a half an hour before they spotted their destination.

"Okay, what are we looking for?" Michael asked once through the large glass doors.

"Anything on the history of Hungary anytime before 1100AD, especially if it has mention of Alexander Covinous," Selene specified.

"History, got it. Don't know how much we will find, but let's go ahead and start looking," Michael responded. The two split up scanning through the history section. Between the two of them, they found about three books mentioning Alexander Covinous. "These, I don't think, are going to be much help," Michael said when he ran into Selene at the end of isle.

"I don't know what else to try," Selene said, a bit defeated.

"We could try the fiction section," he suggested.

"Why?"

"Because humans think werewolves and vampires are myth. But maybe there are some old legends or something," he explained.

"Brilliant!" she exclaimed, giving him a quick kiss. He was taken back by the quick kiss, but didn't argue, happy to take any affection she was willing to give.

Selene took off and stopped at the fiction section, since it was so much bigger and she realized she had no idea where to look. "Need some help?" Michael asked directly behind her.

"Yes," she admitted quietly.

"Well, come on. I'll help you," he said much like a parent with a small child. She rolled her eyes but followed him. He led her over to a computer on the far wall, and searched for legend books with mention of Alexander Covinous, vampires or werewolves. It found five books. "Come on," he said, having written down the call numbers and began to search. This was a much faster method than their old one of checking all the books. Michael pulled all five books and took those and the three others and took them to a table to see if they found anything useful from them.

Time flew by as they began by skimming through the history books first. Those three merely mentioned Alexander Covinous as a warlord, but as noting more. Michael put them away as Selene began on with the other five. The first two gave superstitious stories and rumors on how to kill vampires and werewolves. Most of them were bogus and ridiculous, no help at all. She pushed them aside, and continued on, finding nothing helpful, but at least not as superstitious stories in the third. "I think this may have been a pointless search," she said, as Michael returned from putting the other books away. "We've been here for hours and found nothing so far."

"And they're closing," he added.

"So we don't have time to look through these," she said, a bit defeated.

"No we'll just check them out," he suggested.

"How do you do that. I've never done it before," she admitted.

"With a card," he said; almost surprised she didn't know. He pulled out a library card from the wallet in his back pocket.

"When did you get that?" Selene asked.

"When I needed two forms of Id to get the internship at the hospital I came and got it. Never knew I would use it," he joked.

"Thanks for all your help," she whispered sincerely.

He gave her a smile and she couldn't help but smile back and begin to blush.

"Aren't you two cute," the librarian mentioned, breaking their stare. Selene registered what had happened and quickly grabbed the two books, putting them in the pockets of her coat and walked out the door, embarrassed. Michael gave the librarian a smile and followed after her.

"Hey, what was with the escape?" he asked after he caught up with her.

"I'm just not use to showing affection," she admitted, never slowing down.

"Huh?"

"I was a warrior for almost a hundred and fifty years. It was inappropriate to show emotion," she said.

"I know it is hard to forget years of training," he said stepping in front of her, preventing her from walking. "But, you are no longer a warrior for the coven. You are just here with me." He stroked her cheek with his hand to comfort her.

"I know," she said, leaning in to kiss him. The sound of screeching tires pulled them apart, just in time to prevent being killed. Before even thinking, Selene had her guns out and began to fire at the speeding car that had just firing upon them. A few of the shots hit the car, but did no real damage. "Damn it!" she exclaimed in anger and pain since a bullet had grazed her left arm and another imbedded itself in her right shoulder.

"Come on, before we are killed," he growled, picking her up. It was not long before Michael was no longer in human form. He was moving at incredible speeds, faster than any human or immortal could go. And for that brief time that she was in his arms, she felt safe.

They returned to the apartment and Michael hoped that they had eluded their attackers. Selene had passed out from pain and some blood loss during the run in his arms, so he took her to the bedroom and lay her gently on the bed. At that point he was breathing hard and back in his human form. He bandaged her left arm and removed the bullet from her right shoulder. Once done, he sat looking at the woman on the bed. She was so beautiful, and looked at peace. He kissed her cheek and took the books from her arms. He took the books to the kitchen table and began to flip through them, starting with the history ones.

Selene awoke not long after being left alone. Her first thought was that Michael had gone back out alone to test himself, stupidly. But the sound of a sigh from the other room calmed her fears. She rose from the bed and joined Michael in the kitchen. "Thank you," she said sitting next to him at the table.

"For what?" he asked pushing the book he had been skimming away from him.

"For acting. If you hadn't done what you did we may not have lived," she seemed distant as she talked.

"How is your arm and shoulder?" he asked.

"They will be fine," she answered, still distant.

"Do you think we truly eluded our attackers?"

"I think they will find us sooner than we had originally thought," she admitted. "But I say we have a day or two," she comforted, for more for herself than him.

"I guess we need to find somewhere new to stay," he said.

"Actually, I think you just did," she said pointing to the castle drawn on the page Michael happened to be on. The caption read, "Castle Covinous".

* * *

The week had passes in whirl of training. Felicite had spent every day with Trevor, first training and then getting a meal, giving them a chance to talk. She avoided any topic involving Selene and Michael, having grown a bit weak on her defense with him.

She had gotten a good scare when, at the beginning of the week, a set of death dealers returned to the mansion, saying that they had seen the traitor and the hybrid, but lost them, having underestimated the hybrid's speed. They were unsure where it is that they were staying during the daylight, but knew they had to be in the city. She was comforted when Trevor had not forced her to go after Selene, when he sent out death dealers to scour the city for them. The final comfort was when they said they were leaving the city, and would inform her of their location as soon as they secured a good spot. 'They would not be found for a while yet,' she had thought.

It was early that night when Trevor found her in the tojo, doing some last minute target practice. "Hey," he greeted. She didn't answer, still intent on what she was doing. "We are leaving in the next hour, so finish up soon, debriefing is within the next ten minutes," he informed.

The clip in her gun finished and she reloaded it and returned it to its holster. "Ready," she announced. He smiled for a brief moment and then turned on his heels, expecting her to follow as she did. They arrived in a large conference like room, with an oval shaped table in the middle surrounded by close to two dozen chairs. Already there were close to twenty death dealers sitting around the enormous oak table. At the far end, sat Marcus and the chairs next to him were the only ones open. Trevor led her towards the elder, grabbing her hand to keep her from standing against the wall. "Trevor, are you sure I should be up this close to Marcus?" she whispered in his ear as he seated her next to him, while he was directly beside Marcus on his right side.

"Yes, you are my pupil, and I sit here. You are to sit next to me. Kind of like how I'm sure it use to be for you," he commented. It had been the first time he had referenced her relation to Selene the whole week, and the first time he had done it without prying or being condescending.

Felicite nodded her understanding. Marcus leaned in towards Trevor. "Are you sure you trust her to be on this mission?" he asked quietly, almost too softly for her to hear.

"Yes, I trust her. She has shown no reason not to trust her. She is ready for this," he answered, a little louder than Marcus had asked, but still at a whisper.

"If you trust her so will I, but keep an eye on her none the less, for me," he requested.

"As you wish my lord," he answered both sitting up straight again.

The final two chairs to Marcus' left were soon filled and Marcus stood, beginning the briefing. "The mission, as always, to finish this war. To do this, the lycan race must be destroyed," Marcus began. "Our Intel tells us that they have not moved far since the last major battle. They are weak, after truly loosing Lucian and having taken heavy loses. Our goal tonight, is to scatter them, push those animals into small groups, and make it easier to destroy them. We will return to the original tactic of extermination, hunt them down and kill them off, one by one." The group applauded. With the lifting of his hand, Marcus silenced the group. "Split up into your respective groups, and load up, we leave in less than a half an hour." Everyone rose and scattered, like calm cockroaches away from a light. Felicite followed Trevor, unsure what group she was in, but pretty sure she was in his, since he had to keep an eye on her. They came to the weapons locker to prepare for battle and Felicite had a flip of Da-ja-vu. "Do you really think this plan will work?" she asked as she reloaded her berettas and grabbed some extra clips to put in her coat.

"Why wouldn't it? Divide and conquer," he said.

"You do know Napoleon was over thrown and assassinated?"

"Yes, but his strategy worked. He won many a battle with it."

"I know, it just worry, the last time I fought a lycan, I almost lost a leg," she admitted.

"Don't worry, I won't abandon you," he said with sincerity and kindness. It was the first time he had said he cared with out being sarcastic. He truly cared about what happened to her. He gave her a smile and started for the door. It was almost time for the hunt. Even though she agreed sort of with Selene's actions, she still had a loathing for the creatures that stole her grandfather and her memory. Tonight was going to be fun.

Next chapter: Selene and Michael begin to find a new home, and new allies. Felicite goes hunting with her fellow Death Dealers.

****

Thanks to those who have reviewed:

Shannon K: I don't think you are mean, I completely understand. It drives me nuts when I find mistakes in my own stories or someone else's. I just am a bad story, and I thank you for reading it anyway.

****

Ellethiel: Thanks again. I really appreciate the encouragement and praise. The sword has her name, but Viktor's seal, like most everything else in the mansion. Trevor got worried because it had the seal, at first thinking it belonged to Viktor meaning she had seen the battle and had lied. But he saw the name and realized it was Felicite's. How she got it will be explained. It is actually not from Selene. Anyway, thanks again.

Please review so I know what to clarify and what you like and don't.


	6. A New Home with Unexpected Guests

****

Disclaimer: see chapters 2 and please excuse the spelling and grammar, I failed that class in skool.

A/N: Okay, if there is confusion on anything, please review and let me know and I will either explain it in or at the end of next chapter. Also, the time line gets a little screwy, Felicite's part it a bit farther in the future than both of the Selene and Michael parts. They should meet back up and be about the same in the next chapter. Thanks again, hope you enjoy.

Chapter 6: A new home with unexpected guests

The next three days for Selene and Michael were used to map out a way to get to the old Castle Covinous, located in the Carpathian Mountains. Without a car, it would take almost three weeks to walk the long way. Neither Selene nor Michael was looking forward to the long trip. They decided to begin in the sewer system until they reached the outskirts of the city. From there they would walk through the sparse woods, staying in motels along the way until reaching the mountain range and then sleep in caves until they reached Castle Covinous.

It was a brilliant hiding place. It had all the amenities of home, having been renovated to become an inn. But when the Vampires realized this, they bought the place, keeping it as a memorial to those who were lost in the great battle. Before Lucian's supposed destruction, he attacked the old Vampire strong hold. It was burned, killing almost all the vampires inside. If they did not die in the flames, they rushed out into the daylight, being burned by the sun's deadly rays. The few who lived where the lucky ones who made it to the lowest part of the castle. There, tunnels cut into the mountainside leading away from the castle. Once the flames and sun finally went down, the vampires emerged, killing any lycans in close enough range. That was when the main strong hold was moved to Ordoghaz, the Vampire mansion.

They were packed and ready to leave the second morning after the attack and left the next dusk. They entered the sewers through the same entrance Selene had used before, the subway. They wandered around heading north hoping not to run into anyone, lycan, vampire or human. It was not long though before wish did not come true. They heard footsteps coming from around the corner of the tunnel they were in. "Shit," Selene muttered. She could smell him. There was no doubt he was lycan. "Michael, lycan at about 2:00," she whispered.

"I know," he answered. In truth he had smelled the lycan before her and his eyes were already black. The rest of the change he held under control.

"What do you think, attack or avoid?"

"Avoid, it will attract less attention from others," he responded.

Selene nodded. But before they could find a way around, the lycan they had smelled found them. He pulled out his gun and began to fire on the two renegades. They were able to dodge into a near by side tunnel, avoiding the assaulting artillery. "I think avoiding is out of the question," Michael commented. Selene glared at him for his comment, but there was no time to do more since the lycan was not going to give up so easily. They took off down the tunnel, weapons in hand. Their enemy did not give up so easily and was in fact gaining on them, releasing horrible shots, that were not coming close to the renegades but encouraging them not to slow down.

They were followed for a good three minutes before Michael came up with a plan. "Selene slow down," he said behind him.

"What? Are you nuts?"

"No I have a plan, but I need to get a bit ahead," he said.

"If I get shot, I'm going to hurt you, even if I'm dead," she answered slowing her pace slightly. Michael picked up a bit of speed and dashed around the next turn. Unsure what else to do, she kept going straight. The sight of his quarry slowing down gave the lycan a boost of confidence and helped him speed up. He was beginning to gain on Selene and that was not a comforting thought for her, especially since she couldn't speed up as well. Never relenting his fire. The pursuers shots were getting closer and closer to hitting her. She could see the glowing projectiles give off a burst of light as they hit the walls just in front and beside her. Her heart was racing, ready at any moment for one of the deadly bullets to imbed itself in her skin, yet when one grazed her arm; she could not believe the immense pain that resulted. Luckily it did only graze it, but the spot burned and felt singed under the fingers that had grabbed it in defense. 'Fuck this,' she thought and took off at top speed down the soon ending tunnel.

As she reached the T at the end of the tunnel, it occurred to her that there was an absence of footsteps a behind her. She slowed and turned to see Michael, foot on top of the lycan, and holding his gun in his hand. "Good job," she complemented the grinning hybrid.

"Why thank you," he said, still holding their attacker pinned.

"What are we going to do with him?"

* * *

Felicite got in the back of the car next to Trevor. That was when he noticed the sword he had seen in her room, in its sheath and tied to her hip. "What is that?" he asked as the car began to move.

"A sword. I would have thought you would have known that. I'm sure you have one being as old as you are," she jested, emphasizing the word old.

"Will you get over the fact that I'm old," he said, very over that joke. "I mean why is it with you. Another gift from your old mentor?"

"No, it was a gift from the old leader of the death dealers, Kahn. He looked after me just like Selene, and when I made it through my first year of training, he gave it to me, for surviving Selene and the other vampires. He had it engraved with my name, and of course it has Viktor's seal, because, well, everything in the coven has his seal, but mainly because Selene was so close to Viktor, so in turn, so was I," she explained.

"So you are wearing it to honor him?"

"That, and to use it. Kahn also taught me how to fight with it," she said proud of her ability.

"Why would you use a sword rather than a gun?"

"To honor Kahn, and there is no guarantee that your guns will work," she argued.

"She's right," one of the warriors in the front seat commented. Trevor glared at the man and with out another word he turned around looking straight ahead. Felicite could not help but let out a small giggle, which she quickly muffled out of respect.

The car came to a halt just outside the subway entrance. "Come on, its time," he said, getting up out of the car. Felicite followed him out of the car, the fear she had hidden in the back of her mind, finally surfacing, almost making her queasy. "Hey you okay?" Trevor whispered.

"Yeah, just nervous," she answered, trying to hold down the fear that was welling up inside her.

"Like I said at the manor, I won't leave you," he said taking her hands in his. She looked up into his eyes and saw genuine compassion.

"Thank you," she answered her fear lessening.

"We need to go," he said, turning to look at their comrades entering the subway in small groups. Each warrior entered the station in a group of two to five. They wandered as inconspicuously as a group of pail leather clad warriors could down onto the platform and then splitting into the service tunnels, leading down into the underworld where their pry awaited. In the underworld, they regrouped and prepared for the battle ahead.

They wandered through the underworld finding nothing, but this was as expected. The horrible toll suffered in the last battle made them retreat and tighten into a smaller area so it was easier to defend. Yet as they approached the alleged area of their refuge, there was still no sign of any lycans. "What is going on?" Trevor asked.

"We are unsure sir," the death dealer beside him responded.

"Split up and search for them, I fear they may have heard us coming and fled," he ordered.

"There is no signs of them anywhere. I think they have been gone for a little while now, and not because of us," Felicite said, a bit disappointed by not finding any prey.

* * *

The lycan den was noisy, but it seemed to get very quiet when they began to walk through, their captive lycan in front of them. Every member of this pack stared at the odd trio that had entered their home, but did not attack, unsure of their intentions for being there or their friend. It was not a long walk to the office of the pack's leader. Having arrived just outside the door, Selene grabbed their lycan guide's shoulder to stop him from proceeding. "We just want to talk, nothing more," she said, releasing his shoulder and allowing him to enter as previously agreed. Moments later he reemerged, stepping aside to allow them in, and took off, obviously lower ranked and uncomfortable where he was.

"So, you wish to speak with me. I'm surprised you had the gall to enter this pack. What made you think we wouldn't kill you, a blood and…" the female behind the desk looked Michael up and down to try and figure out who and what he was.

"A hybrid," Michael answered for her.

"The first known to exist, Lucian's dream. We figured with our guide and him smelling sort of like lycan, you would not attack."

"What about you, blood, why did you think we wouldn't have killed you?"

"Because if you touch her, I would kill you," Michael clarified.

The woman raised an eyebrow at his protective comment. "Well, I guess that changes this conversation."

"I guess so," Michael agreed.

"Well, why and what do you want to talk about?"

"We can help each other since we are both in a similar boat," Selene began. The leader indicated for them to sit and wait a moment before continuing. She rose from her desk and walked out the door. "Watch it, I don't know what she is up to," Selene advised. Michael however was already poised, straining to hear or smell signs of betrayal. Yet their worries were unwarranted. The female returned with a large male who took a seat next to her behind the desk.

"So Ildiko says you wish to talk," he said.

"Yes," Michael clarified, still a bit on the defensive.

"Who are you?" Selene asked.

"He's my second in command, I wanted him to hear what it was that you had to say. If this is a problem, we have nothing to discuss," Ildiko said curtly.

"No, we were just curious," Selene said leaning back in her chair. "Now as I was saying, we could help each other."

"How? What could a blood and a…" the male paused, just like Ildiko, unsure of what Michael was.

"A hybrid, Kaza," Ildiko helped.

"Really," he said, looking Michael up and down like a slab of meat. "Interesting, that makes his way obvious. But please, inform us on how you, a blood, could possible be a help."

"I know the inner workings of the vampire coven. I know death dealer tendencies, tactics, and procedures. I can help you secure your selves against them," Selene explained.

"Why should we trust a vampire?" Ildiko asked.

"You trusted one before," Michael pointed out.

"And he betrayed us," she hissed.

"He betrays everyone, don't take it personally,' Selene retaliated.

"How do we know you aren't working for them?" Kaza asked.

"Because they would have killed me faster than you would. I killed Viktor and broke the covenant twice, all in the course of two days. I am a traitor to them and can never go back," she said, a look of regret and sadness in her dark eyes.

"What is in it for you. Why would you help us?"

"We are being hunted by the vampires," Michael said, in a "duah" tone.

"We could use the protection of many and your resources to find an end to this war."

"We need time to consider this, get feed back from the rest of pack's leaders," Kaza said rising from his chair.

"Well think quickly, or we may loose our window to move to a new hide out," Selene said.

"What are you talking about?"

"We have found a new place to base our operation from where the vampires will never look," Michael explained.

"Where?" Ildiko asked intrigued.

"Castle Covinous."

The main meeting room was loud, almost obnoxious in Selene's opinion. "We need to decide what to do about this offer," Ildiko announced. She stood in front Selene and Michael, and before a group of opinionated lycans, who were said to be the leaders of this pack.

After losing Lucian and Raze, Lucian's second in command, the pack went to a bit of a democracy. 'A bit inefficient,' Selene thought.

"I say we kill the blood and keep the hybrid," one of the males yelled out over the constant hum of smaller side conversations.

"We come as a package deal," Michael yelled back. "And if you do accept our offer, I suggest you do not harm her later." His nails began to extend as a threat. The male shrunk back in his chair, realizing the error of his comment. Selene wished to speak but knew that what she said would be regarded as nothing more than the insane ranting of a blood. Michael was only listened to due to the fact that he was the realization of the dream of their great fallen leader.

"I say we take it. The vampires know where we are and could use a new base. Plus, knowledge of the coven would be helpful if we are to plan a counter attack," another male piped in.

"I agree," a female seconded.

"Yeah," another said. Soon all but a few, who were still hung up on the idea of being helped by a vampire, were agreeing to accept Michael and Selene into the pack.

"Then it is settled, inform the pack, we are moving," Ildiko said, a bit of regret about the decision in her voice.

Selene and Michael turned to face each other. Both hosted a smile on their face at the small victory they had just won. "We may just pull this off after all," Selene said as she turned and began to follow Ildiko to negotiate exactly how all this would work.

Thanks for reading. Please review, so I know what to work on or not work on or whatever.

* * *

****

Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter:

Ellethiel: Thanks again. Glad I could be of help. Hope you like this chapter as well.

Shannon K: Glad I could add to the number of people on the "don't hate you" list.


	7. Suspicions Running High

**Disclaimer: see chapters 2 and 4**

**A/N: This chapter is a bit devoid of Selene and Michael, but this allows the time lines to begin to line up again, yay. Anyway hope you like it. **

**Chapter 7: Suspicions Running High**

The warriors returned to the mansion, defeated and disappointed. Felicite was still at Trevor's side as they entered the stronghold. Marcus was there to welcome them back. He knew about the defeat, Trevor having called him once they realized the lycans had moved. "Do we have any idea where it was they went?"

"No sire," Trevor answered defeated. Though his posture said respect, Trevor was looking the Elder in the eye.

"Well, we will have to start looking. Make contact with any informants this coven has made over the last few years, see if they know anything," he ordered.

"Yes," Trevor agreed.

The two were about to leave when Marcus continued. "You," he said, pointing at Felicite.

"Me sire?" she asked, never looking directly at him.

"Yes," he answered. "Do you know any of the informant we have around the city?"

"Yes sire," she answered.

"Head the team, under Trevor, that will be contacting and keeping relations with the humans," he said.

Her eyes lit up at this opportunity. "Thank you sire," she said, bowing low as she left Marcus and Trevor to begin her work.

"Thank you Marcus," Trevor said.

"You seem to trust her a great deal, and I trust your judgement. You are like a son to me," he explained.

"I know, and you are like a father to me. I would do anything for you," he replied.

"Of course," Marcus said. "Now go keep an eye on her. She seems capable, but I worry about her age. She is so young; you will need to back her up for anyone to respect her.

"Yes, my lord."

Marcus smiled at the man beside him. "I trust you to do what is necessary." Trevor nodded and left his lords side, following the same path his charge had taken just moments before.

"What did you talk to Marcus about after I left?" Felicite asked as Trevor entered Kahn's old office, which was now his own.

"What are you doing?"

"Avoiding my question?"

"No, I just want to know what you are doing?"

"I was looking through an old contacts list, to see which ones would be useful. Kahn had people trailing almost anyone you could imagine," she clarified.

"Oh, well you got started quick," he said standing next to her chair, which was really his. She got up and he sat down. She stole a chair from along the wall as she always did when she joined him in his office.

"So are you going to answer my question?" she asked still scanning the list of a good two hundred names.

"And what was that?" he asked in return. He has his eyes plastered to a map of the area.

"What did you and Marcus talk about once I left. I beat you here and I was walking slow enough a snail could have passed me," she said.

"So?"

"You would have caught up if you hadn't discussed something with him," she explained.

"Well, he was just saying…" he paused. This made Felicite a bit suspicious about his answer when it finally came. "That I should do better and that I better find something out of these informants." He was a master of the façade, no readable emotion on his never aging face but she knew he was not telling her something. He would not have been yelled at like that when he was so easily able to look the elder in the eye like he did. There was more to that relationship, and Felicite was going to find out.

Over a week had passed since her promotion to head of informant relations, as Trevor called it. Things were going well, as far as Felicite could tell, although they hadn't found anything yet. Selene and Michael and called and said that things were going great but would not tell her where they were, in order to protect themselves and her. They also did not inform her on being with the lycans. They figured they would when or if Felicite told them that the coven was getting close. They figured it would be better for Felicite to continue to look for them with 100 vigor, less suspicious that way.

Felicite found Serina in the main entranceway, after her now traditional dinner with Trevor. "Hey Serina," she greeted the young vampire princess.

"Hey, how have things been going?" she asked.

"Pretty good I think. We haven't found anything yet but I think we will soon," she comforted both her friend and herself.

"Sure," Serina agreed. "So, you free, had dinner."

"Yup, had dinner. Let's hang out, and talk," she suggested.

"'kay, let's go to my room," Serina said, turning and about to leave.

"I'll meet you up there in just a moment. I need to do one last thing before I meet you," she said, seeing on of the death dealers, Elena.

Serina went up the main staircase towards her room, while Felicite chased after Elena. "Hey Elena," Felicite called.

Elena turned and faced the young Vampire. She had little respect for her before they had lost Selene, and know she had even less. But yet again, Felicite was protected by an older more powerful vampire, forcing her to be nice. "Yes," she answered snidely.

Felicite was taken a back by her cocky attitude. "I just wanted to know if you have found anything new?" she asked.

"No, and when I do, I'll be sure to tell Trevor," she responded with a still nasty attitude.

"Okay," Felicite answered still a bit surprised by the bite in the death dealer voice. "I will see you later then, I guess." Felicite turned and left the haughty death dealer in her wake as she went grand staircase to meet her friend.

Yet when Elena turned around to continue to the tojo, she ran into the one person who could make her step back and cower. "Why did you speak to her like that?" Felicite heard Trevor ask, being as demeaning as Elena had been to Felicite. Felicite could not help but stop and listen to what he was saying.

"I, um, well," she stammer, through completely off guard being caught.

"You will treat her with the respect she deserves," he ordered.

"She is Twenty, years old for crying out loud. She should be under us, not the other way around. She is not worth respecting," Elena spat.

"Well, if you want any thing to go your way ever again, you will respect her," he threatened. "Now go and do your job and report to her when you have found something," he ordered, almost yelling. Elena cowered away, taking off in the direction of the tojo.

Felicite was at first a little stunned at the way he had defended her. But then it hit her what Elena had said. She was not worth respecting. No one in the death dealers wanted her there. It was Trevor that kept her where she was. That was why he was always with her, and if not right by her side, then he was not far away, always able to see her. He didn't care for her at all, just had a job to do. 'Marcus still wants information out of me, so it is Trevor's job to keep me safe, until I am no longer useful,' she thought. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she took off towards Serina's room, needing now more than ever to talk.

Serina was watching TV when Felicite came in, trying to hide the tears that not too long ago fell from her eyes. "Hey, what took you so long?" Serina asked.

"Nothing, I just had to talk to one of the death dealers about the lycan thing. I'm sorry," she apologized, trying to hide the waver in her voice.

It didn't work. "Hey, what happened? Have you been crying?" the girl asked, walking over to comfort her only good friend.

"No," she said her efforts of hiding her tears becoming more futile.

"Don't lie to me, tell me what happened," Serina prodded.

"I am nothing to anyone, but a way to get to Selene. They figure I know where she is and if they keep me long enough they will get what they want from me. Then I will be killed or my career ruined, both practically the same," she sobbed.

"What gave you that idea?"

"I heard Trevor yelling at Elena. She hates me, just like all the other death dealers, and I realized the only reason that they haven't tarred and feathered me is because of Trevor," she continued.

"So?" she pried. "What does Trevor defending you have to do with Selene?"

"He is only treating me as he is because he has too. Almost every dinner, he tries to get something on Selene out of me. Every time we train, or talk, in some underlying way he is trying to find Selene," she explained, getting more distraught.

"Well do you know?" Serina asked.

"You too? Is that why you found me, to get what I know?"

"No, I really did just need a friend who could understand me," she said.

"Then why would you ask?"

"Just curious, I am a little too nosey sometimes for my own good," she answered, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well to answer your question no," she said.

"Well just tell them that," Serina said, as if it were that simple.

"I have," Felicite countered. "I have told them may times, but obviously Trevor doesn't trust or care as much as he pretends to."

"I don't know the answer, but I would take a few days to think it over before addressing the subject," Serina advised.

Felicite smiled at her friend. "You are going to make a great elder one day," Felicite complemented.

"Thanks, but I hope Marcus takes a bit before deciding on a new council and puts me into internment," she said.

"Oh, hadn't thought of it that way. That will suck."

"Don't remind me," Serina said with a roll of her eyes. "Now let's do something fun, like watch a movie."

"Alright, but nothing to sappy, I just can not stand how emotional these directors make these characters."

"I know, but it is still sort of cute."

"Fine, but just not tonight," she pleaded.

"'kay," Serina agreed and ran over to the cabinet filled with movies and pulled out, Troy. "Does this work?"

"Yes, I love that one," she said, having watched it seen it for the first time just the other night. Serina put on the movie and that sat transfixed with the screen until it ended at 8 in the morning. At which point Felicite bid her friend good night and left for her own room.

By the time Felicite returned to her room, she was still a bit confused as what to think. She was unsure who to believe her gut, or her heart. But as she got ready for bed, the ringing of her cell that was in her pocket interrupted her thoughts. She let out a small laugh, since it tickled from being on vibrate and flipped it open, excited to see the caller ID flashing a familiar number. "Hey Selene," she answered.

But instead of the cool calm and collected person that she was use to being on the other end, Selene was crying and upset. "Everything is all screwed up," Selene sobbed.

"What happened, it was going so well, last time we talked?" Felicite asked, sitting on the bed in her pajamas. She talked with Selene for an hour, comforting her fears as best she could, finally going to sleep around 10 in the morning.

* * *

**Thanks to those who have reviewed:**

**Shannon K: I have actually have had a few comments on how fast they are moving. I just thought they would only have pussy footed around for a little while, or at least that is how the book made it seem. **

**Ellethiel: Thanks again for the review. I **


	8. Realizing true feelings

**Disclaimer: see chapters 2 and 4**

**A/N: I made up a few figures during this chapter, and this one is a bit heavy on the Selene and Michael but I hope to have it even out a bit more in the next few chapters. Anyway, hope you like the chapter. **

**Chapter 8: Realizing True Feelings**

Felicite took Serina's advice and waited to address her suspicions with Trevor. But instead of a few days, it was more like two weeks. Felicite had waited so long, because she was unsure how to bring it up. They had continued to grow closer over the time and had grown accustom to spending time in each other's room, just talking about anything from strategies for against lycans to their lives. It was just such an occasion, when they were together in Felicite's room, in which the opportunity opened itself for her to address her concerns with him.

"Did we find anything?" Trevor asked sitting next to her on her bed.

"Well, we know where they aren't," Felicite answered lying her head back on the pillow.

"And where is that?"

"With in a three mile radius of the subway hole they were in," she said. "Which is nothing considering we knew that the day we realized that they had left."

"Do you have any ideas where we might find them?"

"No, just like the last time you asked," she said, a bit annoyed he was asking her again.

"Sorry, just hoping you might have found one," ha said.

"Why, is it that you always ask me if I know?" she asked.

"Because, you're the head of informant relations?"

"That is nothing more than a title to keep me trusting you isn't it? But you want nothing more than what I know of Selene. What happens after that, do you and Marcus plan to kill me or just put me in the place where all the other young vampires go, servitude?" she asked. She was unsure what sparked the words she had wanted to speak for weeks but, once she said them, all the emotion and passion of the argument that had played over and over in her head, surfaced.

"Where is this coming from?"

"I've been wondering about this for a bit," she confessed. "I just… why did you take such an interest in me when I came?"

"I don't know, I just trusted you," he said.

"Why is it then that every chance you get, you bring up Selene, and where you think she may be, even though I tell you I don't know?" she countered.

"Because, you knew her best, if anyone will know where she might have gone, it would be you," he said, the logic was true, but he did not wish to continue to pester her, but Marcus requested it.

"Is Marcus the one who told you to watch me, to make sure I do nothing wrong? He doesn't trust me at all," she argued, barely able to hold back the tears.

"No, he trusts me and I trust you, so in turn he trusts you," he argued.

"Then why are you protecting me?" she asked tears beginning to fall down her cheeks.

"Because, I can't stand being away from you," he confessed, turning to face her. "I can't stand the idea of loosing you, ever since that first training session, I just couldn't keep away."

"What?" she asked confused.

"I have known you about a month, yet I can barely keep my feelings for you at bay. Every time I'm around you, I just want to be closer, I don't know why but I do," he explained.

"Me too," she confessed, crawling across the bed to where he leaned on it, and kissed him. She could not believe how could it felt. The kiss soon escalated as both gave into their feelings. It was not long before the bed became much more than a place to sit.

* * *

The meeting had dragged on for what seemed like hours, the lycans continued to argue over what Selene thought was ridiculous and petty. 'The hierarchy in this Army is weak and indecisive,' she thought for the thousandth time during this series of arguments. She made a mental note to talk to Michael and Ildiko about dealing with the army hierarchy. They would not listen to her; she was merely an informant against the vampires. Her stomach was also no help. It had been bothering her fora fewweeks or so but today was the worst. She felt like she was going to constantly through-up. When the stupid meeting was over she was going to the lycan doctor. She hadn't wanted to, but it was better than telling Michael. He would flip out and over react if he knew she felt ill. He would likely coup her up in the room and make her rest, in other words bore the sickness out of her. That would not do. 

She leaned forward and rubbed her eyebrow and temple. But that was apparently a bad idea. A horrible wave of dizziness came over her, knocking her out. She slumped over in her chair, unconscious. Felora had been sitting next to her and was the first to realize Selene's sudden change in consciousness and called for someone to tell Michael about Selene and that she was being taken to Talon, the doctor. Another male picked up the unconscious Selene and walked out behind Felora while the male ordered to go get Michael ran out before them.

Michael came running down the hall to where Talon's make shift office was. But before he could barge in on his girl friends appointment, Felora stopped him. "Whoa boy, hold up, she'll be done in a minute," she said physically stopping him.

"What happened?" he asked out of breath.

"She passed out during our planning meeting," she explained. But before he could interrogate her further, Talon stepped out the door to talk to them both.

"What's wrong? Will she be okay?" Michael asked before the poor man could close the door. Michael could see Selene still passed out on the examination table.

"I fear I have both good and bad news," the middle aged doctor admitted.

"What is it?"

"Selene is about a month pregnant," Talon answered.

Michael stood in shock, unsure what to think.

"What is bad about that, I mean that was the bad news right?" Felora asked.

"No, the bad news is she is a Vampire carrying the first hybrid child since Sonya, who died by the way, so we never saw what the pregnancy did to her. Plus Sonja was pure born and Selene is not. I don't know how it is going to affect her but with an incident like this one this early, I fear it could kill her," he admitted.

"What?" Michael asked numbly.

"Talk it over with Selene, make a decision. I'll be here no matter what you decide. But for now, take her back to your room and allow her time to wake. Come and get me when she wakes though, I wish to talk to her." He opened the door to his office and allowed Michael to take her up to their room.

Selene woke up a little bit before sunrise, four hours after passing out in the meeting. She sat up, Michael beside her, in their room. "What happened," she asked her nausea much better.

"You passed out," he told her. She nodded with a sigh and a stretch.

"Well it was a nice nap," she joked.

"This isn't funny, Selene. Why didn't you tell me you still hadn't been feeling well?"

"I knew you would over react," Selene argued back, becoming defensive.

"Selene this is serious, this isn't just a bug, you're pregnant," Michael said genuinely scared.

"I was worried that you would say that," she said a look of hurt came over her face and she was about to cry. "You don't want the baby, do you?"

"Did you know?"

"Well I suspected", she admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid of how you would react," she confessed, tears still threatening to fall down her cheeks. "Obviously my fears were not so unjustified."

"Oh Selene," he said taking her face in his hands and wiping the tears from her eyes. "It was just so sudden and soon," he said.

"I didn't expect this either. I didn't purposely get pregnant, but it's happened," she argued beginning to cry again.

"No Selene, I just mean I was just caught off guard," he comforted lovingly. "And then…" he paused. "I'll let Talon explain," he said, getting up and leaving the room.

Talon soon followed Michael into the room, ready to explain what he felt might happen if they decided to keep the baby. He pulled up a chair from along the near wall and sat facing the couple; Michael sat next Selene on the bed, holding her hand and caressing the top of it with his thumb for comfort. "Alright," he started, looking straight at Selene. "Now in the end, Selene it is your decision, but I want you to understand the risks. I fear that this pregnancy will take a horrible toll on your body."

"Why, I don't understand? Pregnancy always is a strain on the body," she stated.

"Selene, when we are turned, we have perhaps a twenty percent chance of surviving. Yet even if we survive our body is in a constant state of struggle with itself keeping us from the total potential power. The only time this doesn't happen is in a pure-born. I think this is why Sonja did better in her short-lived pregnancy then you have so far. The fact that your child is part lycan, it will attack your body and with this constant battle and the normal toll that a pregnancy takes, it could do some serious damage to you, permanent damage."

"What do you mean by damage?" Selene asked.

"During the pregnancy, I would say, just feeling ill, becoming very weak. But after wards I fear you may not get back to full strength, never be at top performance. The biggest fear I have though is that it may very well kill you Selene," Talon said. Selene stopped breathing for a moment, letting sink in all that he said. It made sense why Michael had been so freaked out over this whole thing.

"Is this a guarantee?" Michael asked before Selene could begin to breathe again.

"No, there is no guarantee that any of this would happen, but I wanted you to know it was possible. However, you are the 'daughter' of Viktor, the strongest Vampire and Michael and you are quit compatible, you could make it through unscathed," he comforted.

Selene looked at Michael for a clue at how he felt. He showed her nothing.

"I will give the two of you some time to talk it over," Talon said getting up and leaving them alone.

"Michael, what do you want?" Selene asked.

"I want you. I can't do this without you. But at the same time, when Talon first said you were pregnant I almost jumped for joy. But like he said Selene, it is your body, if you want this, if you are willing to try, I will support you 100 and if you don't I am there for you too," Michael answered.

"But do you want to have a baby?" she asked again, feeling unsatisfied with his previous answer.

"Selene, I want the baby," he answered straight.

She smiled, holding back tears. "I want it too," she said looking down at her stomach where the new life there they had been debating about was growing.Michael smiled and lifted her face to kiss her, both excited and scared about what they had just decided.

* * *

Felicite lay in the crock of Trevor's arm with her head on his shoulder, as he played absent mindedly with her hair. Both hosted smiles on their faces as they lay. "What is the deal with you and Marcus?" Felicite asked, breaking the silence. 

"I'm his representation while in hibernation," he said formally, not truly focusing on her question.

"That isn't what I meant," she restated her question.

"I don't understand what you want to know?"

"I mean, why does he trust you so much? Usually you have a past with that kind of relationship?" she asked, sitting up and looking at her new lover.

Trevor's smile faded from his face. Felicite realized that she had struck a nerve, and was worried this may not be the best subject to bring up right now. "I'm sorry," she said.

"No, I guess I should explain why it is I'm so close to the Elder," he said.

"It's not a big deal, if you don't want to say," she said a little disappointed.

"I was best friends with Nicolae, Marcus' son," he said.

"What happened to him?" she asked.

"It was the first move the Vampires made in the war against the lycans. The moon was down, and we came forward with such might, there was no way we could loose. And yet there was one way, we could loose someone we did not want to loose. You see Nicolae was engaged to Sonja before all the Lucian nonsense occurred. So he was a bit revengeful when we went into battle. He took off straight after Lucian. This was just what that beast wanted. Lucian tried to escape through a cave, but later Viktor and I found Nicolae's body, mauled in a small side outlet. He had tried to stop the beast and he killed my best friend. But not only did I loss my best friend, I lost my father. He was killed by a century man for the lycans, but there I got my revenge, just after he killed him, I cut off the beasts head.

"But as if loosing both a friend and father in one night was not enough, I was who told Marcus about loosing his son almost two hundred years later when he was awakened. I still was not over his death or the death of my father. We leaned on each other to finally be able to get over the losses we had suffered that night. That same night, he practically adopted me and I willingly accepted the makeshift adoption," he admitted. It was painful to talk about.

"Thank you for telling me," Felicite said, tenderly kissing his lips and then his muscular, bare chest. He stroked her cheek and then ran his fingers gingerly through her hair as she lay back on his chest.

* * *

While Selene took a shower, Michael picked up his phone and dialed one of the few numbers he knew by heart. "Hello," a man said from the other end. 

"Um," he responded caught off guard. "Is Felicite there?"

"Yeah, just a moment," the man answered.

"Licit," Trevor called softly as he opened the door to her room.

"What do you want now?" she asked playfully.

"Some guy is on your cell for you," he answered.

"Jealous?" she asked still being quit playful. "Why do you have my cell anyway?"

"Oh, you know, to check up on you for Marcus," he said now also being playful.

"Well, can I have it?" she asked.

"You can kiss me for it," he mandated.

"Really, I guess I have no choice," she said kissing him deeply and taking the cell from his relaxing hand. "Hello."

"Felicite?"

"Yes?"

"Who was the guy who answered your phone?"

"I'm sorry I can't hear you, with all the noise in my other ear, just a second," she answered putting the phone down on the bed. Trevor had been blowing in her ear and nipping at her neck playfully. "Trevor, I need to talk to this guy, he is one of the human informants I got a few daysago and he might have some good information." He gave her a nod and with a final kiss, left the room so she could talk. "Sorry Michael had to get rid of Trevor."

"Why was your trainer in your room with your cell?" he asked suspiciously.

"Because he was talking with me earlier and accidentally picked up my cell and was returning it to me when you called," she lied. It was partly true; he had accidentally picked up the cell.

"Well, I have news!" Michael said believing her lie without question.

"And what would that be?" she asked in response.

"Selene and I are having a baby!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, so she went to the doctor and was right. How great, congratulations, dad," she said excitedly.

"Wait, you knew?" he asked.

"Yeah, she called me crying, when she was suspicious. Then we decided it would be a good thing and I knew you would be thrilled so she was going to tell you once she got it confirmed. It just took a little while for her to have the time I guess," she answered.

"So she told you, how long ago?"

"I'd say about two weeks," she answered.

"Oh, well she got it confirmed because she passed out in a planning meeting," he said. The sound of a door opening and closing came to her ear through the phone. Then Selene's voice could be heard behind him.

"Let me speak with Cat, since I'm sure that is who you are on the phone with," she requested as she was tring her hair with a towel.

"Alright," he caved. He kissed her as he passed and handed her the phone.

"Well I hear you are officially going to be a mommy," Felicite said.

"Very funny Cat," she said.

"You more excited now?" she asked.

"A little, knowing he is with me," she answered.

"See I told you he would be happy," she said. "I'll come and visit in a few nights, using the idea that I got a tip as to a lycan arms dealer."

"Just be careful when you say those types of things," Selene cautioned.

"It's me, I'm always careful," she said. "Okay, see you soon."

"Bye, and be careful."

"Yes mommy," she said mockingly. Felicite got up and went to go find Trevor. She found in the shooting range. She walked up behind him as he reloaded, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissing his cold, pale neck.

He turned and kissed her lips. "What did you learn?"

"A possible lycan weapons dealer."

**Thanks to those who have reviewed:**

**Ellethiel: Sorry If I came off mean. I really do appreciateyour reviews. I am glad that you have liked the story so far and hope you liked this chapter as well. **


	9. The visit

**Disclaimer: see chapters 2 and 4**

**A/N: A little short this one, I just hope you like this one.**

**Chapter 9: The Visit**

Felicite waited for two days before recalling Selene to get the location of their new base. It was at that time that she learned not only where Selene and Michael were but that the lycan's were there with them. Felicite understood why they had joined them, for the protection, and with the knowledge of Selene's pregnancy, she was even more thankful that they had the added protection.

Felicite had left early that night, practically immediately after the sun set. It was a good three-hour drive, limiting the time she had with her makeshift family. She pulled up to the ancient castle, amazed at the beauty of the place, and yet the danger that could await her. She crossed the bridge that was always down and entered the fortress that seemed to be unsecured. But the moment she stepped out of her car, three lycan soldiers surrounded her, guns at the ready. "How did you find us Blood?" the one male asked, gun practically at her head.

"She is here to see me," a familiar female voice answered. Felicite gave them a smug smile and walked over to her old friend. "Hey Cat," Selene said as she hugged the girl.

"Hey," Felicite answered. "How have you been doing?"

"Alright I guess," she answered, beginning to lead Felicite away from the group of suspicious lycans. "Come on in before we talk anymore," she whispered.

"What's up, you seemed a little edgy around them?"

"Well, the pack doesn't know," she said.

"They don't know? Why do they not know?"

"I didn't want to tell them. I don't know how they will feel about another hybrid, especially one with a vampire as a mother," she explained.

"I don't foresee a problem, but I suppose if you're really this worried, I won't mention it to anyone besides you or Michael," Felicite promised.

"Well, Felora knows and Talon, and apparently Talon told Ildiko, meaning the hierarchy of the pack knows," she continued.

"So why are you hiding it? You know those guys will tell everyone else."

"The heads of the pack are deciding how they feel on this now. I just don't want the rest of the pack to know until they decide anything," she said.

"They are deciding whether or not you are going to keep the child?"

"No, just whether or not they will support it. Michael and I have decided to keep it, and that is what we are going to do. But without the pack's support, keeping it will create a new enemy," Selene explained.

"I see," she said.

They went to Selene and Michael's room. "This place is amazing, and the coven won't think to look here, its theirs. No one will think the lycan's would have the gall," Felicite said, once they entered the room.

"They didn't I did. I knew it was not very secured. Lycans wouldn't come here on their own, too much silver and painful memories. And the local humans believe this place to be cursed and haunted," Selene explained.

"So you exploited the vampires over confidence."

"Exactly," Selene agreed.

"Well I think this is the perfect place," Felicite approved.

I thought so too," she said absent-mindedly. "Cat, I need you to do something for me," Selene said, looking at Felicite with a sad look.

"Sure, what?"

"I need you to find anything you can on the lineage of vampires, their link to lycans, and why is it the lycans become slaves, anything?" she requested.

"I'll try," she promised. Selene gave her a smile of thanks. "So, how did Michael find out?"

"Well that was a story," Selene said.

After a three-hour visit, Felicite was on her way out, finding her own way, when she over heard a loud meeting in a room just to her left. She stopped, listening from the outside of the door. "I see no reason to even entertain the notion. Michael and Selene are already a liability. They make us more important for the vampires to find. Michael is of some use, but if his blood bitch is pregnant with his child, his priorities change. She and the child are what he will protect, over anything else. He will not be focused, and then even more of a problem. He isn't even that great of a fighter to make a distracted Michael useful. I say we terminate this before we get to far," the first voice declared.

"Wait, that is not fair. The child belongs to Selene and Michael, not the pack," a new female voice chimed in.

"I think if it endangers the pack, we have a right to decide," a deep voice claimed.

"It is not our place to decide the fate of a child that is not ours," the second woman restated.

"I agree, with Felora, we may not like it, but it is up to Selene and Michael," another person piped up. At that moment, the whole room busted into uncontrolled small arguments.

Felicite couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed the handles to the large oak doors and entered into the room full of arguing lycans. The room fell dead silent, and all eyes were fixed on her. The first to talk was a female at the head of the long oval table. She was the one who had made the speech bashing Felicite's family. "How did you find us blood?" Before the lycan could even finish her question, Felicite's hands were seized and wrenched behind her back.

"I am Felicite, Selene's informant, keeping her apprised of what is happening in the vampire coven," Felicite identified.

"What are you doing here?" the same woman asked.

"I came to see Selene."

"Well, Selene is not here, so go on your way," the woman declared.

"I was on my way out and just wanted to say something," Felicite said, before the lycan holding her could throw her out of the room.

"This is none of your concern," the female growled, getting irritated.

"If it concerns Selene or Michael, I concerns me," Felicite protested.

"Let her speak Ildiko," the female beside the leader suggested.

"Fine, release her," Ildiko ordered.

"I just want to say, you may not want to be so quick to dispose of an asset like a second hybrid," she said.

"Why do you say that?" a male to the left of Ildiko asked.

"Don't encourage her, Kaza" Ildiko hissed.

"It's a valid question," said the woman who had defended Felicite earlier.

"I have heard enough from you Felora," she growled.

'So they are the famous Felora, Ildiko, and Kaza' Felicite thought.

"But Felora is right," another male said. He looked directly at Felicite. "Why does it matter to you what happens to this pack?"

"Because whether you like it or not, Selene and Michael are a pert of this pack now. They are my family," Felicite clarified.

"Why does she mean so much to you when everyone else in your coven would have her killed if they found her?" another asked.

"She saved me when a group of lycan's from this vary pack tried to kill me. I owe my life to her," she said.

One of the males close to Felicite's end of the table, looked at her, eyes widening. "I thought I knew you. I was one of the lycans that came to your house that night. She is the reason that Lucian continued on his search; her blood was the first to test positive. That makes you related to Michael," he said.

"Yes," she clarified.

"So you _are_ merely working in the best interest of your family, not this pack," Ildiko spat.

"Selene and Michael's child is in the best interest of this pack. That child will be the best hope for peace anyone could hope for. It is a bargaining chip. Two hybrids, that is power," Felicite tempted.

"We barely have one now," Ildiko countered.

"If you kill the child, which I am unsure how you are going to do that without killing Selene, you will loose the one you have. And if you kill the child and Selene, you will have his wrath to deal with and the chance that he will switch sides," Felicite pointed out.

"But we have Michael, do we really need another?" asked a prior silent female.

"If you wish to have an advantage," Felicite explained.

"What?" Ildiko asked. "We all ready have the advantage, we have the hybrid."

"You are not the only ones with a hybrid anymore. The vampires accidentally got one, that they have only just discovered," she teased.

"Who?" Felora asked.

"Marcus, the only remaining elder, the descendant of Covinous," Felicite said.

"That will make him strong, possibly stronger that Michael," one of the many lycans said.

"But not stronger than the child growing within Selene. It will be born, not turned, allowing it to unleash it's true potential," Felicite said.

"She's right. The child should have a chance to prove itself. It may be the one chance this pack has to last through this war and win or find peace," Kaza said. Most of the lycans began to nod and agree.

"This is Lucian's vision, let it be realized," another said standing. More began to agree.

"Fine, we shall tell the pack that we will be graced with a new hybrid in a few months," Ildiko declared, obviously not pleased with the declaration. Felicite smiled and turned to leave. "Wait you," Ildiko called. "If you have lied to us, it will be your head," she mandated.

"I expected it no other way," Felicite answered, leaving for the coven.

**Please Review. I need to know what you liked and didn't. Is it going good? Please tell me!**

**Thanks to those who have:**

**Ellethiel: I appreciate the review.**

**Shannon K: Thanks for the good review. **


	10. So It Is True

**Disclaimer: see chapters 2 & 4**

**Author's note: It is a little short again sorry. But I did redo the last chapter slightly, so you may want to go back if you read it before, 11/26. **

**Chapter 10: So It Is True**

"Hey babe, did you find anything," Trevor asked, having met her in the garage.

"Just where they weren't," she said.

"And that would be?"

"The edge of the city, by Memorial Park," she said getting out of the car and kissing Trevor.

"So they didn't show?" he asked.

"No," she answered sounding convincingly depressed.

"Oh well, we will fid them," he said, trying to be optomistic. "Would you like to go trainthen get something to eat?" he asked.

"I would, but I have work to do in the library. I thought looking back on old battles and locations of old lycan hide outs might give me a clue," she said.

"That's smart," Trevor said as they had begun to walk inside the mansion. "Want company?"

"No, I'll be fine, but I'll meet you for a meal later, if you're willing," she offered.

"Alright, in about two hours?"

"Sure," she said and with a final peck, they went on their separate ways. It was beginning to kill her to lie to him. It had, for some reason, always felt wrong, but as she got to know him better and realized her true feelings, it was becoming harder and harder to keep up the charade.

She opened the doorof the library to a familiar scene. Not much over a month ago she had come to this very room, to find information. Lucky for Felicite, the place was deserted as before, perfect for searching through off limit archives. She crept over to the locked room, which had obviously not been repaired since Selene's visit, so there was no need to pick the lock this time. Walking carefully inside, she found it relatively unchanged, except some books were out of place and the wooden box she had picked open before had its glass window brpcken in. 'This has Selene written all over it,' she thought remembering how her old friend had no patience for being discrete when on a mission. She grabbed the book she had flipped through on her last visit. Knowing taking more than one book at a time made the risk of being discovered greater. She quietly crept out of the forbidden library into the legal one. She hid the huge book in a random chair, in hopes that if someone joined her they would not see it, and went to find the books she had told Trevor she was actually looking for. They were not too hard to find. There were four volumes, each a good six inches thick, sitting on the shelf not too far from the door. It was then that an idea hit her. She grabbed the last two volumes and hid the more recent one with her other find while she took the older volumeinto the "locked" room. There she hid it in a stack that was lying on the table from when Selene had been there, so that it would seem that there was nothing missing. As fast as possible, she snuck from that room again and picked up her other books. She decided that "studying" in her room would be safer and more comfortable then sitting in the very public, although rarely visited, library.

She returned to her room and quickly hid the book with the vampire seal on it in her on drawer, underneath a few pairs of jeans. Then she sat on her bed and did as she said she would try to find a trend in the lycans tactics. She new it was futile, but it would make it seem like she was still loyal to the coven. Plus, Trevor would surely want to know what she had learned and lying could be avoided, it was preferable.

The time flew by and she had found almost nothing. Starting at the back, she had noticed a progressive move towards the city, specifically towards Ordoghaz. But that was explicable in the whole plot Lucian and Kraven had devised to over through the Vampire Government and end the war. It was beginning to be apparent that going back even farther was the only way to find anything. She flipped farthertowards the frontof the book, to find a better starting place, when she discovered a note stuffed in between those pages. With a furrowed brow, she picked up the letter, preparing to read it. But before getting a chance, her alarm went off letting her now that it was time to meet Trevor. She cursed her bad timing, stuffed the old crumpled letter in her pocket, and left to meet Trevor.

"Hey," he greeted, apparently having been waiting for her.

"Sorry, just got a little involved," she said as she walked up. He kissed her and she pulled away, a little surprised. "Trevor," she whispered.

"What?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"Not here, everyone will see," she said.

"That is the point ofpublic displays of affection," he joked, going to kiss her again.

"Refrain," she said, moving her head to avoid his kiss. "This will make them think there is something between us."

"I thought there was," he said, hurt in his voice.

"There is," she comforted quietly. "But if they know, I worry what they might do?"

"Like what?"

"Pull us apart. They will think I'm not good enough, or that our relationship will cloud our judgement" she confessed.

"That's crazy. Relax. I won't let it happen," he said with smile. She kissed him in thanks. This time he was surprised, but when he recovered, he began to lead her into the dinning room.

After they had eaten, she returned to her room, exhausted after a long day. Putting the book she had left out, away, she got ready for bed, when a knock came at her door. She smiled; assuming it was Trevor and opened the door, a playful look spread across her face. But when she peered outside the door, Trevor was not the one looking back at her.

"I hear you were kissing Trevor today," the woman purred.

"What do you want Erika?" she asked, her playful smile vanishing the moment her eyes locked onto the vampiress.

"I want nothing," she said. Felicite eyed her, unsure what her real purpose was. "Marcus does."

"Why?"

"Don't know, just wants you," she said, her tone showing how much she found it funny that the girl was, most likely, in trouble.

"Fine," Felicite said, closing the door and hastily getting dressed. She reopened the door to find Erika still there. "Yes?" she asked irritably.

"I was instructed to personally escort you to him," she explained happily.

'Well she got what she wanted, a chance to be with the powerful,' Felicite thought, shuttering to think how she managed it. The unlikely pair walked purposefully down the halls to Marcus' office. With a large swallow and a big breath, she opened the large cherry doors to confront the elder. "You wanted to see me, my lord?" she asked, kneeling before him, never looking up.

"Rise," he ordered. She did as commanded. "I wanted to know how the information gathering was coming?"

"Not well I'm afraid my lord," she said, fear of being punished welling up in her stomach.

"I see, so I assume you found nothing on your trip tonight?" he pried.

"No sir," he answered. Although he wielded more power than Trevor, she felt it easier to lie to him.

"Well, may I ask where you went tonight?"

"Statue park. According to my one informant, there was a weapons deal suppose to happen there, but they never showed," she said.

"You went alone?"

"Yes, I felt being alone would make it easier to follow them home," she lied. She had not expected this from Marcus, but from Trevor, yet he never questioned her. "I guess they just decided not to come."

"Or they caught wind of your plan," he deceptively accused.

"If so, I am unsure how," she retorted respectively.

That answer, although not truly satisfying him, obviously told him he was not getting what he wanted out of her tonight. "Very well you may go," he said, dismissing her.

"Thank you my lord," she said.

"And by the way, if you wanted to keep a relationship secrete, kissing in the main entrance hall is not the way to do it," he commented.

"How did you know?" she asked, turning back and actually looking him in the eye, although not for long.

"I saw you two," he said.

"But how did you know I wanted to keep it quiet, sir?"

"I over heard," he said, as if it were obvious.

"Of course. I am sorry to have asked such a silly question," she apologized. "I will go now. Sleep well my lord."

"And you, Felicite," Marcus returned. She walked from the office, glad to see Erika gone. But Marcus' words still lingered in her head as she walked, "I over heard". 'It was all true then,' she thought. Having earlier that day claimed to the lycans that Michael was not the only hybrid, but had no definitive proof. She had gone on instinct and a prayer, but she was right. 'No one could have over heard what I said. No one was close enough, unless they had better hearing than a normal vampire, a hybrid's hearing,' she concluded.

She continued towards her room, planning to talk to Trevor about some things tomorrow.

* * *

It had been a long day as Selene returned to her room. It had only been a little more than a month since she confirmed her pregnancy and told the pack, but still, what Talon had said was beginning. She felt sick almost all the time, although had not actually thrown up, frequently. Felora had told her it was natural and when her sister had been pregnant all those years ago, she had too, but she worried that it wouldn't stop, and she would be sick forever. 

She pushed the thoughts aside as the opened the door to her and Michael's room. He was not there, but that was usual. The lycan's had been allowing her early nights since finding out, but in return, made Michael work twice as hard. She felt bad, but he said he didn't mind. He had been perfect so far, just as Felicite had said he would. Selene had worried that the idea of being a father would have spooked him, but Felicite had had faith from the beginning that he would be excited. He was supportive and even more affectionate since learning that she was carrying his child. It was nice but a little strange.

Selene sat down on the bed, remembering the constant turmoil in her stomach. She sighed and lay back, hoping that with a moment of rest, the constant ill feeling would just go way. She heard the door open so she lifted her head to see Michael coming in.

"Hey babe," he said, a smile spreading across his previously melancholy face.

"They let you off early. Usually, you are still there, training with someone," she commented, sitting up.

"Yeah, well. I guessKaza felt bad after almost dislocating my jaw," he mentioned, massaging his still sore jaw.

Selene couldn't help but let out a small laugh at his expression. "You'll learn," she said. She touched her stomach as a bad wave of nausea swept over her.

"You okay?" he asked coming over and sitting next to her on the bed.

"I'll be fine," she assured as the wave subsided.

"Not feeling much better today, huh?"

"Not really," she confessed. He reached out and began to massage her shoulders. She relaxed at his touch, and reveled in it. She let out a happy sigh.

"Better?" he asked, continuing to allow his fingers to work over her shoulders.

"Yes," she answered. "Thank-you." She looked over her shoulder to silently tell him, he could stop.

He gave her a smile as she got up and walked over to dresser and pulled out something to sleep in. She walked into the bathroom to shower, leaving Michael alone in their room.He got up and got dressed for bed, too lazy to shower after the long day.

For once Selene had not taken an hour shower, emerging a mere 20 minutes later, to find Michael in bed, lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling. "What are you looking at?" she asked walking over to the bed.

"Nothing," he said, as she climbed in next to him."Just thinking."

"About what?"

"How much I love you," he said, turning and kissing her forehead. She smiled, but it quickly faded. She jumped out of bed, running to the bathroom once again. Michael jumped up and followed worried for her. He found her on her knees with her head over the toilet. He held back her hair, as she mainly dry heaved since she had eaten nothing all day. He stroked her back tenderly, before she sat back, almost in tears. He sat behind her and pulled her into his lap.

"Still so in love?" she asked, whipping a small bit of spit from the cornerher mouth.

"Very much," he said whipping the tears that were beginning to well up in her eyes. She smiled at him as she lay back against his chest. That was how they fell asleep, Selene in Michael's lap, his arms wrapped securely around her.

**Please reveiw, let me know what you think of how the story is going!**


	11. Just Don't Get Caught

**Disclaimer:** **see chapters 2 & 4**

**A/N: I am just re-posting this chapter cause it had some flaws. Hope to do better with future chapters. Hope you like it. **

**Chapter 11: Just Don't Get Caught**

"Where are we going?" Felicite asked. She had met Trevor in their usual spot to have dinner, but instead of going to the dinning room, he began leading her somewhere else.

"You'll see," Trevor answered with an impish tone and smile. That answer both excited and worried Felicite, although it did not deter her from following. They soon found a staircase, which he led her up, not slowing in his pace. Once at the top, he opened the door to a room of paintings and sculptures. It was a large room that was obviously rarely visited due to the dust and dirt seen on the floor and walls.

"Where are we?" Felicite asked taking in the whole room.

"It's a gallery. It is one of the places I love in this mansion. Ever since I was little, I loved to come here and just sit, alone and think," he said.

"Boy, this place is-"

"Old I know," he said cutting her off. "Don't you think you have beaten that dead horse enough?"

His slight annoyance at her comment only made it that much more fun to bring up, and she couldn't help but smile. "Maybe," she toyed looking at him once again. That was when she noticed the table in the middle of the room. He had been standing in front of it so she didn't see it at first, being immediately intrigued by the art. It was set with a white tablecloth, two candles, and a rose in a small vase. On a small cart next to it were two covered plates, a bottle of wine, and two cups of blood. "What is that?"

"Dinner," he answered with a smile. "I wanted to have a dinner, just us, and more than just blood. Some variety, mix it up," he confessed.

"Well, aren't you sweet," she answered with a smile of her own. Trevor tenderly led her over to the table, with both hands, walking backwards as to look at her the whole time. He pulled out her chair so she could sit and then walked over to the cart. He grabbed the cups of blood to start, then brought both covered plates to the table, setting one in front of her and the other in front of his seat. He removed the covers revealing a scrumptious meal that smelled as good as it looked. On her plate was steak and a pasta like side and a some mashed potatoes. "Wow, this looks great. I don't think I have had real food since almost two, no three years now," she said.

"When was that?" he asked as he picked up the silver utensils and began to gently cut at the steak before him.

"It was a party that Selene had dragged me to about a year after my turning. It was one of those formal, frilly things, celebrating something frivolous, as most of them are," she said, beginning to drink her blood, needing real nutrients.

"Wow, you sound like a death dealer," he said eating some of his steak.

"I am one," she pointed out.

"I know," he said. 'I just hate to be reminded that you think like one,' he thought. He liked her kind nature, and loved her partial innocence. 'If Selene was the cold and heartless killer they said she was, she did not force the same behavior on Felicite,' he mused. She smiled at him, noticing the frown in his eyes. Her smile pulled him from his thoughts, making him repeat the action. "God, your smile is intoxicating," he said, absentmindedly. This comment only made her blush.

"You only say that because you want back in my pants," she said, finishing her blood, trying to hide her blushing.

"Well even if that were my motive, which I'm not sure it is, what I say is true," he said placing another piece of food in his mouth.

"I think it is your motive, but I don't think it is such a bad one," she joked playfully.

"Well, good to know," he answered with impish eyes.

"So, I did want to talk to you," she said.

"About what?"

"About Marcus," she said.

"What about Marcus," he asked, a bit suspicious.

"How was he awakened?"

"I don't think I understand?"

"Was it like every other awakening, or was there anything strange about it?"

"Where did this come from?" he asked, a bit perplexed by the reasoning behind the question.

"Well, the war has taken some weird turns recently, I just wanted to keep up with all of them," she reasoned. She couldn't tell him she suspected his mentor of being the very thing they hunted.

"I mean, I guess it was normal. I wasn't there; I was dealing up the mess of Death Dealers that returned and counting our losses. It was Serina who woke him, being Amelia's daughter and all. She never said anything weird happened that I know of," he explained. "Why?"

"I told you, I just wanted to keep on all the events I missed when hiding," she said, a bit ashamed of her action of hiding.

He eyed her suspiciously. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute; worried he did not believe her. But his expression softened to a smile as he continued to eat what was in front of him. "So, are we doing anything later?" he asked, trying to change the subject not so skillfully.

"Maybe, what did you have in mind?" she asked.

"I really have no ideas," he said with an impish smile.

"Really, 'cause I can think of a few," she said, returning the gesture.

"Would, you like to share them?" he asked, finishing his blood as well. He moved to grab the wine, when she got out of her chair, and walked over to him.

She put her hand on his shoulders, walking around to be behind him. "I'd rather show you," she whispered in his ear, as she reached for the wine and took it from under his hand. "I haven't had wine in so long, since I first came to Hungry. Drinking under the age of 21 is illegal in America, so you drank beer. But wine is so much more sophisticated, and just makes me so…" she paused, walking away from him towards the door, wine bottle in hand. "Relaxed." She turned and looked at him with a look that needed no words. He did as he was silently instructed and followed her out the door. But he soon took the lead, taking her to his room, a much closer and lavish place for them to spend quality time together.

Felicite awoke the next night to the sound of her cell, she wanted to roll over and go back to sleep, but felt it might be smart to answer it, seen as how, Selene and Michael had not called her in a few days. She had been right to answer it. "Hey Cat," a familiar voice said.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Felicite asked, looking over to the bed to see that Trevor was still asleep. She began gathering her clothes that were around the room, and started to dress.

"Alright, I guess," the vampiress answered, not to convincingly.

"It will get better," she comforted. Finishing putting her clothes on, she began towards the door.

"I hope so. But that is not why I am calling. I want to know if you have found anything?"

"No, but part of the problem is I have no time to read the books that might say something, because otherwise I will fall down on my research for the coven, and they might discover everything," she whispered.

"Why are you whispering?"

"I'm in Trevor's room," she confessed without thinking.

"What are you doing in his room this early in the morning?" she asked accusingly. Felicite silently kicked herself for not keeping her big mouth shut.

"I…uh…spent the night," she confessed, unable to come up with a good excuse that quick.

"You what!" Selene exclaimed.

"Shhh, you may wake him up," she whispered harshly.

"Well, you shouldn't be there in the first place," Selene answered. "You are getting to involved."

"I'm fine Selene," she protested with a roll of her eyes that Selene could hear.

"I hope you know what you are doing. If he finds out you played with his heart like this Cat, it could be the last thing you do," she warned.

"I know, I'll be careful. Now back to the books. Can you read them?"

"How will I get them?"

"I'll bring them to you," she explained.

"No you shouldn't come back here. If Marcus realizes you two are as close as you are, he will doubt your intentions, and in all likeliness, track you car. He won't follow you, for fear of showing Trevor he doesn't trust him, but he will track you. Gotten any tips?"

"Actually, I heard that some Lycans had been snooping around down by 4th," she said, both stating and asking if it was true.

"Well, we will have to stop that activity," Selene said. "Meet you there, around 12," Selene stated.

"See you then," she said. Trevor sat up in bed.

"Who are you meeting around twelve?" he asked.

"An informant," she covered. It dawned on her then, that she had to find out just how loyal Trevor was. If it was going to be impossible to help him see the truth, then this relationship would have to end, but if not, she would have to show him the light, and hope he didn't turn on her.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Michael asked as Selene got dressed. For the first time ever he saw he actually bundle up, as if she were cold. "You okay? Cold?" he asked confused. It was getting cold outside, yes, but she had never acted cold before, not even in the pouring rain with nothing but that thin, leather jumpsuit.

"I can't explain it but, yes, I'm cold," she said sounding just as bewildered as he had.

"Must be a pregnant thing," he shrugged.

"Must be," she said.

"So you going to answer my question?"

"And that would be?"

"Where are you going?"

"Out," she stated.

"Out where?" he asked.

She knew if she told him, he would flip. As much as she had explained she didn't need his protection, he was still trying to do so, especially since learning of the pregnancy. "Just out," she said, about to leave.

"Selene," he said, in a tone that was very questioning.

"I'll be fine, don't worry. I just need some air," she insisted. She knew if push came to shove, she would win and get to go out, but she had no desire to fight.

"Will you just tell me where you are going?" he pleaded.

"To meet Felicite," she caved.

"Why?"

"To get the book," she answered.

"What book?"

"The book she confiscated from the coven's library," she answered, getting a bit annoyed.

"And you need it because?"

"She can't read it. She doesn't have time if she wants to keep her cover. They are keeping her pretty busy there," she attested.

"What if she is followed, you'll be killed," he countered, his eyes begging her not to go.

"I have to go. I'll be fine. Trevor trusts her enough that they will not follow her," she said.

"How do you know?"

"Because apparently they are sleeping together," she confessed.

"What!" he growled jumping up from where he was sitting on the bed.

"I called her earlier, and she was in his room. She said she had 'spent the night'," she said.

"I'm going to kill him, and then her," he growled, advancing towards the door and in turn her, frustration in his eyes.

"Whoa, I want to too, but she is a big girl and can make her own decisions. Besides, as much as it worries me, their relationship might just save her in the end," Selene said. "Now, I need to go. I will see you when I get back." He closed the gap between them and gave her a goodbye kiss.

"Be careful," he ordered.

"I will," she whispered.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she responded, and turned the doorknob to their room, leaving him to get ready for yet another day of having his ass kicked into shape.

Selene waited until 12:30 before finally seeing Felicite's car pull up. She was freezing, having turned off the car to keep from attracting attention to herself. She hadn't been this cold since her turning. She was habitually cold but not icy almost freezing like now. She assumed that something about being pregnant was making her feel temperature. "Where have you been, I'm freezing?" Selene asked, getting out of the car.

"Sorry, I couldn't get away as soon as I had hoped," she said, handing Selene her book. The vampiress took it as another chill ran down her spine. "You okay?" Felicite asked.

"I will be once I am warm again," she said.

"You're a vampire, you are never warm," Felicite said.

"But I'm also not cold, not like this," Selene stammered. Her teeth were almost chattering and her muscles were spasming in hopes of keeping warm.

"Oh my god, you are cold," Felicite said, realization hitting her. "Why?"

"I don't know, but it's annoying," she said, putting her hand to her mouth and swallowing down the sick feeling that rose in her throat.

"Are you sure you will be okay?"

"I'll be fine, I just need to get back. Now watch yourself with Trevor. I knew him, he's no fool," Selene said.

"You knew him?"

"Not well, but well enough to know he is smart. He'll catch you if you stay this close and try to keep up this charade," Selene warned.

"Yes mommy," she said, a smile spreading across her face. "Pun intended," she giggled. Selene merely gave her a warning scowl. "But seriously, I have it under control, okay?"

"Alright, I'm trusting you. But don't get caught," she ordered.

"I won't, sheesh," she said, heading back to her car and climbing in.

**Please review. I don't know if anyone likes it or is even reading it if you don't review. **


	12. Memories

**Disclaimer: see chapter 2 and 5**

**A/N: WOOT, exams are done! Celebratory Post! Thanks to those who have reviewed, I just was getting a little worried that people weren't reading. I hope you all like this chapter, and please keep reviewing. **

**Chapter 12: Memories**

Felicite waited for a call from Selene before going back and finding her a new book. So that was how it began going, each two week meeting her somewhere, to hand off books so that Selene could hopefully find the origins of both species. Her hope was to find a link that would stop the bloodshed, a truthful reason that both sides could see and understand, ending the war. However even with this link, almost a thousand years of hate would not be so easily scrubbed away. That is where she hoped her child would come in. If Lucian and Sonja, and Michael and herself could love each other enough for both couples to create children, is it not possible for both species to get along?

Selene set down the book she had been skimming, and rubbed her temples and neck. This was how she spent most of her time anymore, since she was little help in training Michael. He wouldn't lay a finger on her in the arena, so she had left it to Kaza to push Michael to become the warrior he would need to be to protect, and help end this war. If she could not find a link as she hoped, the only way to end the war would be through bloodshed and battle. Selene did miss the feeling of her Berettas firing in her hands and the smell of the gunpowder. She missed the adrenaline rush she received from a good bout of hand to hand combat, but she new that was not an option. Talon had labeled her as having a 'high risk pregnancy' so extreme physical activity was out of the question. "If you pass out merely sitting in a meeting, I don't even want to imagine what would happen if you were hit hard," Talon had said, when she had gone to see him last. She could not argue because she knew he was right.

She got up from the desk. This was the seventh book she had tried to find something in and yet again it was a flop. Even though she was unsure exactly what she was looking for, she knew she was yet to find it. She was now a good four and a half months pregnant and was gaining weight. It bothered her, even though she knew it was normal. She had never allowed herself to be out of shape, but now she had no choice. With a sigh, she decided to take a walk, to clear her head. She didn't know where she was going she was just going. By the time she though to look around, and figure out where she was, she was in the training area. There were weapons lining three of the four walls and there were mats covering most of the floor. She had been here many a time, and knew exactly where to look to find Kaza and Michael. She walked just inside the archway and sat on the floor, deciding to watch Michael's training. But she began to think back to her first real interaction with the lycans in their new home.

Four monthish ago:

The cars that the lycans had acquired over time had been packed with all of their weapons, equipment, and population had been loaded up and moved to their new home at Castle Covinous. Selene and Michael were put in the back of one of the trucks with a group of lycans. Selene sat abnormally close to Michael. She wasn't afraid of them, but didn't trust them. They eyed her the entire time, neither side trusting the other. But Michael didn't complain about his the close proximity to her; in fact he reveled in it. She could tell by the smile on his face. Everyone else looked positively depressed, but he was smiling uncontrollably, making Selene want to do the same, but she didn't. She didn't wanting to seem like a weak, star-crossed lover, who would be no help in this fight.

The cars came to a screeching halt, throwing Selene even more onto Michael, as the sun was about to rise. Selene could sense it, as could Michael. "I guess you should go straight inside," he said, as all the others were getting up and pilling out the door.

"I guess so," she replied, finally rising after everyone else was out. She grabbed their small bags and began towards their new home. It was huge. An outer wall surrounded the whole colossal building and enclosed a courtyard, with nothing but a drawbridge to leave or enter. She looked out and noticed the only way up to the entry way was by a steep, thin path that lead up to precipice, where the castle sat, creating a natural defense and a need for the drawbridge.

Turning from the outer wall, she walked towards the castle itself. The courtyard was huge and had cobblestone paths going in all directions. To the far left, were empty stables. The developer had refurbished them in hopes of keeping horses for trail rides.

All around there were dormant fountains and polished statues of various forms, such as people, animals and that weird modern art stuff. Above the door was one of the many stone disks with Celtic-like decor, creating an X. It was one of the vampire's favorite decorations and the developer tried to keep much of the original structure, making it logical to charge more. Selene had seen the same design all over at Ordoghaz, but most prominently in the tomb, just above the exit. It pained her to see it, being reminded of the home and family she left behind. Pushing the feelings and memories aside, she forged onward into the actual castle, the daylight nipping at the heels of night. The first room was a lavish entry hall. It was not overly inviting but lavishly decorated. There were magnificent paintings and more, smaller statues. The floor was covered in a long, Oriental rug that had to have cost a fortune due to its size and detail. Selene did not stop to admire too much of it, knowing that she had to check the rooms while night still held her enemy at bay. She went straight to the second floor, and stopped curiously before a large room. Above the large, metal door, a decorative S carved into a stone much like the V's around the castle. "I see the developer didn't change the lock. Guess no one should stay in there, if no one can lock it," a voice said from behind her.

Selene noticed that the lock was not like anything she had seen before. Instinctively, she touched the pendant hanging from her neck. "But I can," she answered, removing the necklace from its resting-place and placing the pendant in the abnormal lock. It fit perfectly, as she had suspected. She removed the pendant and returned it to her neck before turning to the person beside her. "May I ask who you are?"

"Felora, one of the council," the woman introduced. Selene nodded at the woman before entering the room.

The ancient fire had not touched the room it seemed, since the furniture, looked like the original pieces. A queen sized canopy bed came towards them from the far wall. There was s dresser and full-length mirror to the left while many painting, hung around the room. Selene immediately placed her bags on the bed and went to shut the think, protective, iron shutters that had kept out the sunlight for the one before her. "It must have been untouched by the fire, due to the metal door. Viktor must have been pretty paranoid to lock her into a room with a specialized lock and door, made entirely of metal," Selene commented to no one in particular. However Felora heard and was intrigued by her comment.

"How did you know of Sonja? I thought you were relatively young," Felora inquired.

"Michael spoke of her, from Lucian's memory," Selene answered, unsure what else to say. Felora raised an eyebrow at the vampiress, but said. Selene stood and watched as the lycan woman wandered around the room, obviously entrance by it. "Did you know Sonja?"

"Are you implying I'm old?"

"I guess," Selene answered bluntly.

"I did know her. I was one of her servants. She was one of the few vampires that ever look at a lycan. The others looked at us, but never really saw us. She saw you, talked to you, when no one was around of course. We were more than just animals or slaves to her," Felora responded, deep in memory. "Well, I will leave you to unpack."

"Why are you letting me stay in here?" Selene asked. She was no fool in thinking that she had control over anything within the pack. In retrospect, they should have killed her on the spot, and not given it a second thought. If it weren't for Michael, she probably would have. She was the low dog around here, as hard as that was for her to fathom.

"You did what Sonja could not, escape the bureaucracy and oppression of the coven. You will finish what she and Lucian started. You belong in this room," she said turning to leave. "Plus, you have the only key."

Selene gave a smile at her last comment. 'I guess she's right,' she thought, touching the key to her room. She then turned to unpack the few things she had.

Not to long after Selene had begun to unpack, Michael entered the room. He looked around Did you see the lock, really weird. Do you know how we are suppose to lock it?" he asked.

"With Sonja's pendant, since this was her room," she said, turning to face him, closing the drawer she had finished placing clothes in with her foot.

"Oh, well then, I guess… does it seem at all weird to be in here for you?"

"A little, but it will work well, most of the old iron shutters were removed, but this room still has them," she said, looking at the closed window.

He nodded, not needing more. She was safe here. Plus with her being the only one with a key would make it safer for her, if any pack members got any ideas. "Hey look a canopy bed. I always thought if I had a daughter, she would get a canopy bed," he said, walking over to the bad and placing his bags on it.

"Nice to know," she said, walking over to join him.

"We did it you know. We are safe, and can find a way to end this war, together," he said, looking at her. She gave him a small smile, trying to hide her worry, but she couldn't do that from him. "I know we will find it," he said, kissing her lips to comfort her. After pulling apart, she fell into his embrace, being comforted by his touch. She couldn't help but forget all her worries when in his arms.

Now:

A loud thud pulled Selene from her memories. Looking over she saw Michael on the ground, lying uncomfortably on his back. She couldn't help but give a small laugh at the look he gave Kaza, almost a pleading not to have to do it again. He never gave her those looks. She assumed her didn't want to show her weakness, but didn't mind showing it to Kaza obviously. "You have to use the power that we know is in you. Now come Michael get up and fight," Kaza taunted. Michael grudgingly rose from the floor, still not wanting to fight. Selene watched with amusement, as she knew he wouldn't really hurt his friend. But a wave of nausea washed over her and she shut her eyes and gritted her teeth in hopes that it would go away. A hand touched her shoulder as Michael asked, "You okay?"

"What are you doing over here, you are suppose to be training?"

"And you are suppose to be relaxing in our room, not down here," he countered.

"But I'm not doing anything strenuous, I'm fine, now go back over there. I'll leave," she said, getting up.

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"I'm fine, although I think Kaza is still stunned," she said, looking over at the bewildered lycan.

"Michael, you have no excuse for being slow anymore, that was insane," he yelled. It was true, when it came to real worry or anger Michael could unleash his full power. Selene smiled at Michael, a reassuring smile that told him to return to his training and that she would be okay. With a silent nod he turned from her and went back, but tracking her movements with his heightened senses.

Shaking her head, she left the room, knowing she probably shouldn't have come down there, because he wouldn't likely become refocused for the rest of the night.

**Please review and tell me what you think. **

**Thanks to Those who have reviewed:**

**Ellethiel: Glad you are still reading,I got a little worried when I wasn't getting reviews. Really happy that you like the story, and hope you continue to read. **

**PeteG: I am really glad you like it. Makes me feel good inside to know people like my stories. **

**Katie: Good to know there are people reading. Thanks. **

**iridescent eyes: Glad you like it and are reading, hope you continue. **


	13. baby Blues

**Disclaimer: I do not own underworld. However I do own the characters, Felicite, Talon, Kaza, Felora, Ildiko, Trevor, Serina, Delano and Isadora, not all of which have been in the chapters yet. I merely write to alleviate boredom and for fun. I also apologize for my spelling and grammar; I failed that class in skool. **

**A/N:** **Sorry it took so long, I hope you like it. It is a little longer, but don't get to use to it. Hope to have the next one done soon. **

**Chapter 13: Baby Blues**

Michael was tired as he trudged back to his room. He missed training with Selene, missed spending the time with her, watching her get angry when he refused to attack her, but he was improving with Kaza. The old lycan was strong and tuff. He had seen many years of fighting. He had been one of the few that had been with Lucian since the beginning. He had been a member of a pack that Lucian had acquired. Not the first, but not long after the war began.

Michael returned to his room, to a sleeping five-month pregnant Selene. It was later than he usually returned to their room, but he couldn't help it, Kaza had kept him late, forcing him to tap into his hybrid power. His entire body ached, but the pain seemed to evaporate when seeing his girl friend sleeping peacefully. But when he came closer, she rolled over and faced him, showing she was in fact not asleep. "Hey, sorry I'm so late, you know Kaza, when he gets started, he pushes 'til you practically break," he said.

"It's fine," she said. He walked over to the bed and tried to kiss her, but before he got the chance, she rolled over. He figured that she was tired, and he probably smelled, so figure that after a shower, she would be back to her normal self.

Boy was he wrong. He got into bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her as he did each night, but she slid away from him, shrugging his touch away. He furrowed his brow and tried to kiss her this time. Again she shrugged him away. "What's wrong, Selene?" he asked.

"Nothing," she mumbled, pulling the covers tighter around herself.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"I'm just not in the mood," she answered, sounding a bit annoyed.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing," she stated, sitting up.

"I don't understand," Michael said, again trying to touch her, comfort her.

"Just leave me alone," she said even louder. He furrowed his brow again.

"Selene-" he tried a final time to touch her arm, to understand.

"Michael, I just don't want to be cuddled, kissed, loved on, or touched," she said, wrapping a robe around herself, and walking over to the rocking chair in the corner.

"Okay," he said, hurt. "I'll be back later." She didn't look at him, just sat staring out into oblivion.

He went to the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar from the one pantry. He sat down at the counter, chewing on his snack, completely confused as to what had just happened. "What are you doing down here, Kaza let you go almost an hour ago?" Felora asked.

"Selene was acting really weird. I don't know what I did but she seemed upset when I tried to touch or comfort her," Michael explained, very depressed.

"So you left her alone, good boy," Felora said.

"Why good boy? Do you know what's going on with her?"

"Yes, she is just not in the mood to be touched," she answered.

"I don't understand."

"Sometimes pregnant women need to be touched, loved, cuddled and other times, they can't stand being near anyone. They can't explain it, it is just how it is, and you questioning only makes it that much worse, 'cause she can't help you understand," Felora explained.

"So I didn't do anything?" he asked a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Probably not, just leave her alone for a little while, she'll be fine. But do go check on her before dawn," she suggested.

"Why?"

"When I got into one of those moods, I would need a good cuddle in an hour or two," she said, getting up and heading out of the kitchen.

Michael sat down in the kitchen for two hours before attempting again to go to bed. He found Selene back in bed, but once again not asleep. The minuet sounds of sniffling was picked up by his ears while the smell the salt from her tears came to his nose. He slowly approached the bed and as before she rolled over to face him. "I'm sorry," she whimpered. He quickly sat next to her. She shifted so her head rested in his lap as he began to rub her arm with his thumb.

"There is nothing to be sorry about," he comforted.

"I treated you horribly earlier and all you have been is perfect about all of this," she continued to sob with her head in his lap.

"You are going through so much with all this, you are the one getting sick, loosing weight and sleep. I don't have to go through any of that. I am here for you no matter what," he continued to rub her arm, but whipped her tears away with his free hand. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered through the sobbing. Over time, her crying slowed and her breathing became more even and calm. He carefully shifted her so that her head rested on the pillow and he lay as he always did, behind her with his arms wrapped around her, protecting her and his child.

At six and a half months, Selene was not doing as well as Talon had hoped, but better than he had feared. She had lost weight in the face and muscle mass in her arms and legs, but had gained that telltale stomach. She was weak, but did not allow that to stop her. She went down to the training room, as she often did, to watch Michael train. Standing by the weapons locket, she was not in the way and was too much of a distraction for Michael. She watched him turn from human to hybrid, watched him attack, and watched him change back, never putting his heart into it.

This particular day, she was not as unnoticed as she usually was. A young male lycan walked over and began to talk to her while Kaza and Michael were gone on a break. "Hi," he began.

"Hello," she replied, with a tint in her voice that told him she was wondering why he was speaking to her.

"I saw you over here blood, and I thought to myself, now why is she here. Then I remembered, the hybrid knocked you up, and in theory we need him," he began.

"What a nice way to put it," Selene retorted a bite in her tone.

"Well, it just made me question if you were going to stick around after his child is born?" he inquired.

This creature was annoying Selene, but she entertained the question anyhow. "Why wouldn't I?"

"'Cause you are not as safe as you think blood," he answered, grabbing her by the neck and backing her against the wall. She was stuck, too weak to get his hand from her neck and loosing strength by the second. She was almost at the point of passing out when a blur hit the lycan and threw him to the ground. Selene sank to the floor, unable to support herself any longer. Moving her hand to her sore neck, she felt a cool liquid, her own blood. The Lycan must have cut her when his hand slid across her neck as Michael hit him.

Michael pinned the male down, roaring in his feral state. This was the first time since Viktor that Selene had witnessed him be so aggressive. The sight of Selene being attacked had allowed him to tap into his full power. He went to swipe at the male's face with his elongated claws when four other lycans came over to aid their comrade.

Michael being caught off guard by the attack was over run. He was over whelmed and being horribly beaten. After getting three of them off and was down to the last two, he was bleeding from cuts all over his body and favoring his left leg, but he did not waver. He lunged at the one, but was grabbed at the neck by the other and thrown to the ground. They were stopped by a booming growl and yelling, "Stop this foolishness. I will slit all your throats." It was the last thing Selene heard before going unconscious.

"What was all this about?" he asked heatedly. No one answered all panting and still in feral form. "Well?" That was when he caught sight of Selene unconscious and bleeding against the wall and it all made sense. "Michael, get her, take her to Talon, I will deal with them," he ordered, growling the last part.

Michael nodded and walked over to his mate, not turning back into human form. He gently picked her up in his arms, cradling her injured body. Immediately, he took of with hybrid speed towards Talon's office.

Kaza turned back towards the lycans, all five now back on their feet and again in their human forms. "Who started this?" he demanded.

"I did," one claimed.

"You attacked the woman carrying the hybrid child! What is wrong with you?"

"She does not belong here," he answered proud at first then cowering away at Kaza's enraged look.

"As long as she is the mother of a hybrid, she belongs here, am I clear," he stated. All in front of him nodded, looking at the floor, unable to look up at their infuriated superior. "And if any of you, in fact if anyone touches her again, I will slit their throat without a thought. We can not loose that child, it is possibly the only thing that can save us in the battle to come."

"An infant sir?" one of them asked.

"A born hybrid," he said.

"How is she?" Michael asked anxiously as Talon looked over Selene.

"This stress was not good for her or the child, but I feel they will be okay." Michael took a sigh of relief and brushed the stay hairs on Selene's face back behind her ear. This simple touch seemed to wake her since she began to stir. Her eyes slowly opened and she began to try to sit up.

"Where am I? She asked. Talon smiled, seeing she was indeed all right. He left, allowing Michael and Selene to be alone.

"Talon's office," Michael answered.

All the memories of what had just happened came flooding back. "The baby," she said, touching her stomach to see that it was all right.

"It's fine," he comforted. "Your fine, but you need your rest."

"What about you?" she asked.

"Don't worry about me, I'll heal," he answered.

"I don't know if I can watch something like that again," she said.

"Don't worry, once Kaza is through with them, I don't think any of them will come near you," he comforted, trying to lighten her heavy mood.

"No Michael I'm serious. I can't have your blood on my hands," she reiterated.

"What are you talking about? You need to go to bed, sleep a little," he said about to help her up off the table to take her to their room.

"Michael you are not listening to me, I can't see that happen again," she said, getting more urgent and louder.

"What are you talking about?"

"Michael, we need to distance ourselves," she suggested.

"What?"

"I can't watch you be hurt because of me. I've watched someone I loved die on my behalf, and I can't do it again. If you aren't guarding me they won't attack you," she explained.

"You just need rest. You'll be back to normal once you've gotten rest," he insisted.

"Michael I'm not joking," she said, looking at him, her eyes telling him she was in fact not kidding.

"This is crazy. Selene I am not going to leave you alone in this place. I'm not taking that chance."

"It's my life to risk."

"And my child's," he argued.

"It's not just your child," she defended.

"No, but I am its father. Selene I know you want to feel in control, but it is not just you you're risking anymore. In case you forgot you're pregnant."

"No, really? Is that why I'm always sick, or gaining insane amounts of weight-"

"What weight? Selene you are loosing weight. You can barely walk with as weak as your legs are," he argued.

"I can't watch you be hurt again. I just can't," she began to cry; sitting back on the table he had helped her off of.

"Selene, where is this coming from?"

She reached out and touched the healing cuts on his chest and arms. "I watched you be attacked, because of me. I can't see that again," she sobbed. "Michael I need this distance."

"Selene," he whispered, trying to comfort her and stop her crying.

"No Michael, just go, just leave me alone," she began to fight against him, to escape to her room, from her fears and emotions. Only as she fought, his grip tightened. But this did not deter her; she only fought harder, eyes icy blue and fangs elongated. "Let me go," she insisted. Only he did not, not until her fighting stopped, but not because she wished it, but because she passes out again. Michael scooped her up and yelled for Talon to return.

"Michael, what happened?"

"She passed out, trying to leave," he said.

"Just getting up?"

"No, she was fighting against me," he expanded, ashamed of himself.

"What?"

"She wanted to distance herself. She wanted me to stay away, but I can't do that," he said, the words catching his throat.

"Michael, I think you are going to have to, or else we may loose this baby. The stress is too much for her body to handle. If she needs you to stay away, just do it," Talon ordered.

The stress in his voice told Michael he was serious. "Is she going to be okay?"

"If she is not stressed out like this again, I think so," he answered. "Take her back to her room, get your stuff and leave her alone. Have Felora watch her and talk to her. If she can't calm her down and work it out, then just leave her alone. When the child is born, then try again, but not until this child is born, or we may loose them both," Talon explained.

Michael nodded and picked up his unconscious mate. He took her to his room as ordered and laid her on the bed. He also took some cloths and his guns and began toward the door. But before he could open the door, he took one more look at Selene. He placed the objects on the floor and walked back to the bed, giving her a final kiss and touched her stomach feeling his unborn child for the last time. He feared that this was not just a phase, and this would indeed be the last time he would see Selene or his child.

"Michael, go ahead, I'll be here for her," Felora said from the doorway, with his things in her arms. With a final kiss he got up and began towards the door, tears threatening to fall. "She will be fine, I promise." Michael only nodded as he left.

A/N 2: Okay, not quite sure why, but I started referring to Selene as Michael's mate. I just don't think girl friend fits and they aren't married, so mate is her new "title". Okay, hope you enjoyed and please review. Believe me when I say that it helps me update sooner. 


	14. What's Going On!

**Disclaimer: See chapter 13 (I rewrote it there, all of it)**

**A/N: Hey, this chapter and the next are like back to back in the time frame. So that is all I have to say, chapter 15 should be up soon, and hope you enjoy this on. **

**Chapter 14: What's Going On!**

By Selene's seventh month she was restricted to her room. Every day Felora came and visited her, comforting her worries and helping her to hopefully feel less sick. One day, their visit was a little different.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she entered the room.

Selene sat up in bed. She was paler than a normal Vampire and she looked too thin to be pregnant in her face and shoulders but her stomach was still a prominent sign even under the sheets. "Better than yesterday," she answered.

"Michael misses you," Felora commented.

"I miss him, but the pack has left me us both alone since we parted. I need him to be safe. The pack needs him to be safe. I can't loose the one I love because they were distracted," Selene alluded. Felora wished to ask more, but the look in Selene's eyes told her not to go there, not right now at least. "I need you to do something for me," Selene requested.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I need you to take this phone number," she said handing her a slip of paper. "And if something bad happens, I need you to tell her," she explained vaguely.

"What are you talking about?" Felora asked a bewildered look plastered on her face.

"I told Cat that I was pregnant, but not about how risky it was. She has no idea how sick I am."

"Who is Cat?"

"Cat is my Vampire informant. I turned her a few years ago but after Viktor was killed, I sent her back to the Coven. She is how I know what the Vampires are up to," she detailed.

"But why didn't you tell Felicite about how risky it was for you to carry the hybrid?" Felora asked not fully understanding what was going on.

"How did you know her real name was Felicite?" Selene asked.

"She defended you and the child when Ildiko and the council was 'deciding its fate'," she said.

"I can not believe that girl," Selene said

"She really loves you. She was willing to risk being killed for you," Felora attested.

"That is why I didn't tell her, I worried that she would do something stupid while worrying," Selene explained.

"She is going to worry for you either way," Felora defended. "But why would I need to do it, doesn't she get along with Michael?"

"I fear he will not be able to tell her in a timely and I need her to know quickly," Selene explained. "That number is her cell, ask for Felicite before you begin talking," Selene clarified.

"Why would I need to ask for Felicite, you said that it is her cell?"

"She seems to like leaving it on her table and she has been spending a lot of time with this guy named Trevor and this girl named Serina, they have been answering it for her a lot," she explained with some annoyance in her voice towards Felicite.

"I don't know why are you worrying anyway, I'm sure you'll be fine," Felora comforted.

"You will at least do so if I need you to though right?" she requested, knowing that Felora did not truly believe her own words.

"Yeah, I'll do it," she promised. Selene lay back down, quite tired and Felora got up and left, phone number still in hand.

Felora went to her room and dialed the number on the paper. She knew that if Selene learned what she had done, she would be dead, but her heart told her this girl deserved to know of Selene's condition. "Hello," a female voice said on the other end. "Who is this?"

"My name is Felora," she told the girl.

"You were the one defending Selene at that horrible meeting a few months back," she answered.

"Yes, I called to tell you what Selene so conveniently has been leaving out in your conversations."

"What's wrong with her?" she asked desperately.

"The pregnancy has made her terribly ill," she admitted.

"Well, that happens, doesn't it?" she said trying to comfort herself.

"This is beyond the typical pregnancy illness. She can't drink more than a cup of blood a day, any more and it doesn't stay down," Felora explained. "She has become horribly weak, unable to do normal activities, she is restricted to her room, as to not over strain herself."

"That explains why Michael has been meeting me instead of her; she didn't want me to see her like that. But if she didn't tell me before, why are you telling me now?" she asked in a frantic almost scared voice.

"She didn't want me to. But I could tell you were close, almost sisters. If you were as close as I thought, you deserved to know the truth. She may not make it," she admitted.

"I understand," Felicite said almost in tears.

"You can't seem upset Felicite, other wise the vampires will ask questions."

"I'll be fine. I appreciate you being honest. Thank you."

"I will keep you posted on any changes," she informed.

"Thank you," she said. "I need to go, my friend is coming."

"Good bye then," Felora said.

"Bye," Felicite said. She put down the phone and stopped holding back the tears and allowed them to fall down her face. "I can't loose her," she wept as she threw her face in the pillow. She had known something was up, but never imagined she could loose her mentor, her friend. She allowed herself a good cry, hoping neither Trevor nor Serina came, because she could not think up a lie right now.

Trevor walked into Felicite's room, looking for her. She was almost never in her room at night, but she was also no where else in the mansion, so her room was pretty much a last option. "Licit," he called as he began to open the door. Although receiving no answer, he continued inside anyway to be sure that she wasn't just avoiding him. As the lack of response had prompted, she was not in her room. He was about leave when a small book caught his attention. He walked over to the bed where the small book lay, half covered by her pillow. It was black, with Viktor's symbol on the front embossed in silver. He picked it up, curious as to what it was. Opening the front cover he found the title page reading, VIKTOR in purposeful print and the dates: 600-700, 900-1000, 1200-1300, 1500-1600, and 1800-1900 each placed under the one before it. He stuffed it in his pocket, hoping to talk to his girlfriend about it when he was finally able to find her.

He went to the garage to find her car, a white Firebird, missing. He figured she must have gone out, so he waited in the garage for her to return. She did finally, after almost two hours of waiting for her. It was five in the morning, pretty late for her to be getting back in. "Hey babe," he said, after approaching her car. Felicite jumped at his voice, obviously not expecting him to be there. She opened the car door slowly, as to not hit him, and got out, leaving something on the passenger seat.

"Hey Trevor," she said, pressing her lips to his, and beginning to lead him away from the car.

They pulled apart, already a few feet away from the car. "Felicite, you left something in the car," he said.

"Its fine, I'll get it later, right now, I want to be with you," she said, knowing, getting it at that moment was very risky.

"Really?" he asked, with a look telling her he had forgotten the foreign object and was on the same page as her. She walked passed him still holding his hand and left the garage headed for his room.

An hour after returning, Felicite returned to her car to get the book Selene had given her. But when she got to her car, she was not the first one there. Felicite threw open the front door. "Erika what are you doing?" she asked the blonde vampiress sitting in the front seat.

"Well, Marcus was worried about you, being with Trevor the way you are, so he asked me to keep an eye on you. I think this verifies his suspicions," she said holding up the book she had found in the passenger seat.

"So you came down and broke into my car?" she asked disgusted at Erika's gal.

"Yes," he answered bluntly.

"I can't believe you. Get out of my car!"

"It's not your car, kitty. It belongs to the coven, and I think Trevor will see to removing your privileges once he learns of this," Erika said holding up the book and the letter Selene had put in it. She grabbed the girl's arm with surprising strength, dragging her to the room she had only just left.

Erika banged on the door, which was sluggishly answered by a half-dressed Trevor. "Erika, Felicite?" he was truly bewildered.

"Look what I found in her car," she said, handing him the book, much like a mother talking to her husband about her bad child.

"Thanks for bringing her to me. I'll deal with this myself," he said in a cold tone, she had not heard since their first meeting. He grabbed Felicite's arm and the book and dragged her roughly inside his room. The look in his eyes told Felicite that he was no longer in the loving and lenient mood he had been in merely an hour or so before, but was now furious at what Erika had brought him. He threw her violently into the chair before him. "What's going on?" he demanded.

"What do you mean?" she asked, trying to be innocent.

"You know what I mean Felicite! What is this?" he asked again, holding up the book Erika had. "Or this?" he asked, having put down the old leather bond book and throwing the small leather journal he found in her room.

"Oh god," she whispered picking up the book. "You went through my room?"

"I don't think that is the defense you should be taking Felicite," he spat, obviously hurt.

"I…I," she stuttered. She had not expected to have do this yet. She hadn't told Selene and Michael that she was telling him. She hadn't told anyone anything.

"Just spit it out!"

Felicite couldn't hold it back anymore. Tears began to fall down her cheeks, creating patterns on her face. "What will you do once I've told you?"

"I don't know," he answered.

"How can I trust you with what I know, if I don't know what you are going to do with it?"

"Maybe you could trust me, like I trusted you," he answered, still cold and hurt.

Felicite bit her lip, still unsure what to do. But in the end, she decided to tell him everything. "Before the big battle, the creation of the hybrid, and Viktor's death, Selene and I began to notice some things that just didn't add up. It all centered around Michael, but from him we realized, Lucian wasn't dead, Kraven had deceived us, and overtime we uncovered the lycan's plans to create a hybrid. However I also found a diary, this diary to be exact," she said, picking up the book he had thrown at her in his frustration. "In it, I found that Viktor had betrayed Selene. He had killed her family, not the lycans as he had told her and the coven. But I was not the one who told her, Kraven did. At first she did not believe him, but after Kraven took off, she asked Viktor, finally told the truth.

"When Selene and Michael found me, they talked of how they wanted to stop the war, using whatever information they could find. They wanted peace."

"How do you know they were telling the truth?" his voice still hadn't lost any of its icy quality.

"I could tell by the way they talked, the look in their eyes. If nothing else, I learned how to read Selene in the three years we lived together," she explained throwing a bit of ice in her own tone.

"So you decided to help?"

"Yes. She told me to come back here, to do as I did, to stop any horrible battles from occurring. I told them nothing that would give them the upper hand. They no nothing but where it is we have been looking, to keep them out of harm. That's all I've done I swear," she pleaded with him to understand almost in tears. "I hated lying to you. But I had to help her," she said.

"How have you been contacting her?"

"Through my cell."

"Why the books?"

"Selene thought if we could find the origin of the problem, what caused the enslavement of the lycans, we could possibly use that to end this war. The lycans have no records of this information, only the vampires, so I have been getting forbidden books for her to search through. That is where I've going on my trips, to meet her," she whispered.

"So if I went with you next time I would be able to talk to Selene, one on one, and make up my mind about all this?" he asked, voice cold and interrogating.

"No, Michael has been meeting me the last few times," she responded.

"You said Selene met you," he said, trying to catch her in a lie.

"I did, but she can not for a while," she clarified.

"Why? Why would she send the hybrid in her place?"

"Because she can not physically meet me at this point."

"I don't understand. Stop the riddles," he demanded, frustrated.

"She's pregnant, with Michael's child and it has weakened her severely," she said, almost in tears again over the thought of her weakened state.

"You've got to be kidding. Selene, the infamous Selene, pregnant? That can't be."

"Well she is, and she's due in three months," she answered.

"Then I want to talk with Michael, see what he says and then make my decision from there," he said.

"You aren't going to kill me?"

"I love you Felicite, I can't explain it, but I do. Don't get e wrong, I am still really pissed that you lied to me this long, but you finally came clean. Besides, the elders have kept up this war far too long. There is no need for it anymore. Lucian is dead, and he was the reason for the war, to kill him, avenge Sonja and Nicolai. Marcus in fact wants peace. I just need to find a way to tell him that won't make me loose you," Trevor said.

Felicite rose from the chair walked over to him. She didn't know what to say, do, but she knew one thing, she was certain for the first time that she loved him. No matter what Selene said, she had not made a mistake with him. "Thank you," was all she could think to say, and she left the room with a kiss on his cheek. She still had someone else to tell, though she got the feeling that this one would not be as easy to tell.

**Okay, so yeah, hope to have the next chapter up within the week. Tell me what you think in a review, cause they're fun. **


	15. Not as Easy as Last Time

**Disclaimer: see chapter 13**

**A/N: Okay, this one is a bit on the shorter side, but it has got some fun stuff in it. I am almost totally sure as to exactly where I want this story to go. This means hopefully more frequent and longer chapters. Anyway, please read the following chapter and enjoy. **

**Chapter 15: Not as Easy as Last Time**

Felicite wandered through the halls of the mansion searching for her friend Serina. She had been spending less time with the vampire princess lately due to her relation with Trevor. But Serina was still her friend, and if she was going to find a way for peace, Serina's cooperation would be a help.

She finally found her in the Tojo talking to Trevor's assistant Paula. "Make sure to see Marcus before leaving, he has special instructions for you," she explained as Felicite walked up.

"Hey Serina," Felicite said. The vampiress turned, the look on her face was unable to mask her surprise.

"Felicite!" she squealed, telling of her young and immature nature. "I have not seen you in so long. What's up? I'm guess good things with you and Trevor if the rumors are to be believed."

"Well, yeah, but can we talk?"

"Yeah, I just finished all of the tasks Marcus gave me. Let's go. My room?"

"Sure," Felicite answered glad that she wouldn't have to wait any longer before getting this off her chest. They went to the lavish living quarters of the future elder, sitting as they used too, when they spent so much time together. Felicite was going to miss her friendship if this went badly.

"So what's on your mind?" Serina inquired as she joined her friend in her lavish canopy bed.

"I need to tell you something, that you may not react well to, but please believe me when I say that this will not hurt the coven, it might even be good," she opened.

"Okay," she answered wearily.

"I need you to promise that you will allow me to finish before you try to kill me, or run and tell Marcus. Trevor knows and has excepted it, is even a little excited," she continued.

"I don't understand," Serina said, looking as confused as she sounded.

"I just need you to promise, think it over, really process it before you freak," Felicite rephrased.

"Alright. What's going on?"

"For the last eight or so months…I never lost contact with Selene and Michael," she admitted.

"What!"

"You promised not to freak. Let me explain," Felicite insisted.

"What is there to explain, you are a traitor like they thought," Serina hissed, at this point standing and glaring at the vampire that she had considered a friend for eight months.

"Please, try to understand. After the battle, Michael and Selene found me. Although Selene had killed Viktor, she did not want to destroy the rest of the vampires; she wanted peace, this war that had consumed her for two hundred years to stop. So they had a plan, they would hide, and try to find a way to end the war, something to stop the battles, to help heal the wounds. But Selene would not have me running, she did not want that for me, so she sent me back. We have used the contact to minimize interaction between the species until this information can be found, nothing more. The lycans know nothing of what we are doing as the vampires know nothing of whatthey are doing."

"How do you know that Selene could be trusted like that? How do you know she didn't tell the lycans of what you told her?" Serina asked, acid in her tone.

"Because I did not tell her anything. Nothing more than where we have gotten word of their activity, that is why the activity ends before we can really look into it," Felicite insisted.

"Why? I thought you hated the lycans, they killed your family?"

"Selene and Michael are my family. I am not thrilled with their kind still, but holding a grudge is not going to dome any good. Both sides have lost family, friends, but that doesn't mean this war should go on forever," Felicite said.

"I…I just…how can you trust them, a traitor and a lycan?"

"Michael is my cousin, I know him, I remember him. Don't you understand, I can't remember anything before my turning, but I remember him. I remember how much I trusted and loved him, and Selene is not a traitor, she was betrayed, lied to. For two hundred years she hunted lycans to avenge her family, but they had not killed them. Viktor had. That is why she killed him. I did tell anyone, cause digging into the past is forbidden, and the only other way to have known was to have been with them during the battle, and that would have gotten me killed. I know this is a lot to take in, but wait to say anything. Come with Trevor and I when I meet Michael again, come with me, talk to him. He will help you understand. We don't want to destroy the vampires or the lycans, we just want peace," Felicite explained, her eyes pleading.

"I don't know. If you lied to me about all of this, what is to say you are not lying now?" she accused.

"I came clean with you! What more do you need to know?"

"Felicite, we were friends and yet now, after eight months you come clean and you expect me to just except it? I want to believe you but there have been rumors forever that you were not loyal to the coven only Selene, that you could not be trusted, that in the end you would betray us as Selene had. Before I did not believe them, I defended you against such rumors, but now I am not so sure that was what I should have done. You have betrayed us, you turned us over to them," Serina said, voice almost cracking from her upset.

"You need to believe me, I have not given us to the lycans, what they know they knew before any of this happened. You have to understand I did this to end the war, stop the blood shed," Felicite insisted.

"I need to think this over," Serina decided, putting her hand to her hurting head.

"You won't tell Marcus, at least for a little while longer, right?" nothing but pure fear in Felicite's voice.

"Why? You afraid he'll kill you? 'Cause he probably would," Serina inquired.

"No, I just worry he will find them, and then we'll loose…" Felicite trailed off.

"What are you afraid of loosing?" Serina asked, wondering what would spook Felicite like that.

"The baby," she admitted.

"You're pregnant!"

"No, not me, Selene," she clarified.

"What!"

"She's seven months pregnant. I couldn't live with myself if Marcus found them and killed her and the baby," Felicite admitted.

"Oh, well that changes things a bit. As much as I don't like the lycans, or even the thought of there being hybrids, I wouldn't want a child killed so young, only because their mother screwed up, or because of what it is. I promise, I will not tell, yet. I want proof, and I do want to meet this Michael. He is the father right?"

"Yeah," Felicite said, almost in tears at her promise not to say anything to Marcus. Although she may have lost a friend, she may have saved the lives of many lycans, vampires and even hybrids.

Erika nervously approached the elder's office. Once before she had tried to gain power by telling of what others had done wrong, and it had back fired miserably. But this time, she hoped Marcus would not betray her as Kraven had. Erika wondered what had happened to him. Before their leaving, the knowledge of what Kraven had done was spread by the death dealers. She assumed he had been killed, but maybe he had survived, just too smart not to return to the coven after the battle.

She pushed the thoughts aside, having a mission to complete. Knocking on the enormous doors before her, she waited for an answer, which came with little delay. "Come," was all that was said. She obeyed the orders and entered the room, eyes down cast. She gave a quick curtsy, but still did not look up. "What is it that you need servant?"

"I come with information, about Trevor's beloved Felicite," she tempted.

"What do you know, that you believe I do not?"

"That she has been sneaking out of the mansion with one of the forbidden books, every two weeks or so," she said.

"Do you know who she is meeting?"

"Specifically no, but I found a note in the book that was in her car and it was from Selene," Erika stated, obviously very pleased with herself.

"Do you have it?" he elder asked excitedly.

"No, Trevor does. He is supposedly dealing with her, but I fear his feelings for her will taint his decisions. He may not take the appropriate actions," she explained.

"For now, perhaps, we should allow him to behave, inappropriately," Marcus stated.

"My lord?" she questioned, looking up finally.

"Let her lead him, and in turn us, to Selene and Michael. And if our Intel is correct, that will lead us to the lycans as well. From there we can deal with the problem accordingly, the lycans, the hybrid, and the traitors, all of them," Marcus schemed.

"As you wish, my lord," Erika said, curtsying again, and beginning to back out of the door.

"Wait," he said standing. She immediately stopped moving. "What is your name?"

"Erika," she answered, ecstatic at his question, but trying to stay calm.

"I will remember you when this war ends, Erika," he said. "Now go and tell Elena to keep tabs on where Trevor or Felicite go, especially if they go somewhere together. But be sure to tell her to do it without their knowledge. If they know that we are suspicious they will lie low, wait for too long. We need to know soon where the lycan hide out is," Marcus instructed.

"Yes my lord," she responded, curtsying for a final time scurrying away to do as her lord commanded.

**Dum Dum Dum. Okay, hope you liked it and PLEASE review. You should do it because it is nice and fun and good for you and me, so if you review, everybody wins. **


	16. Isadora and Delano

**Disclaimer: see chapter 13**

**A/N: Not much to say, but read the "this chapter only disclaimer" at the end of the chapter. But if I put it at the top of the chapter, it would spoil stuff, so read review and enjoy. **

**Chapter 16: Isadora and Delano**

(Two weeks since the last chapter)

Felora went to go check on Selene almost an hour after she was suppose to, but a fight broke out, and by the time they calmed everyone down and got patched up those who were injured and over an hour had passed. She entered the room to find Selene clutching the bed, breathing hard, and in excruciating pain. Her skin was pale and covered in droplets of sweat. "Selene!" she exclaimed running to her side. "Selene, what's wrong?" she asked having a good idea of the problem on her own.

Her body relaxed, allowing her to answer, "my water broke about a two hours ago. I barely made it to the bed from the shower," she explained, a worried look on her face. "It is too soon," she whispered, almost in tears.

"It will be okay," Felora comforted. "I need to go get Margi, I'll be right back." Selene merely nodded and Felora ran out of the room at neck breaking speed. 15 minutes later, she returned, Margi, the midwife, in tow. Margi was a small woman, not what you would expect in a midwife. But she had delivered most of the children in the pack, so she was just who Selene needed.

Another contraction swept through Selene as Margi rolled up her sleeves and took a seat at the end of the bed. Selene let out a high pitched whimper of pain, just before her body relaxed. "You are completely dilated," Margi informed. "On the next one, I want you to push."

Selene could do nothing but nod, already exhausted. Felora dabbed Selene's forehead with a cold, wet rag she had fetched, in hopes of energizing the weakened vampiress. It wasn't long before the next contraction came and Selene began to push. A new searing pain joined the already existing pain. Selene could help but let out a scream, which she quickly caught and muffled. After Margi counted to ten, Selene was allowed to relax, but she was breathing even harder then before and more sweat had appeared on her body. Her energy was zapped and by the next contraction it had not returned. She forced herself to muster up something, each time becoming weaker and weaker.

Twenty minutes passed like this. "I can see the head, one last good one should do it," Margi said. Selene thought she was crazy, she had been saying soon for what felt like eternity. As another contraction attacked, Selene had to be helped by Felora, being so weakened by the experience so far. As the sound of her newborn's cries came to her ears, she allowed herself to relax. "It's a girl," she heard as her head hit the pillow.

Michael returned four hours after sunrise. Felora met him at the gate saying there was a surprise in his room. Confused, he followed. At the door to "Selene's" room, Felora stepped aside, allowing him to open the door. "Go on," she insisted. Worry plagued him face as he threw open the door. Inside, he saw Selene on the bed holding a bundle in his arms. Immediately he realized what was going on. She arose from the bed and walked over to him. He could tell she was sore and tired, and felt guilty for not coming to her, but his legs would not move from shock. "Meet your son," she said, handing him the baby.

The little boy was awake, looking around in curiosity. His blue eyes locked onto his father's face and looked on in wonder. Michael in turned looked back with amazement that he was holding his son. They had had a son. "He looks just like you, except the eyes, for now," Felora said, looking over his shoulder at the tiny child. Michael looked up at the comment, the biggest smile on his face. He looked back at Selene, who was again not alone.

"And this is your daughter," she said, holding another child.

Michael's jaw almost dropped to the floor. "Twins," he stammered. His voice sounded confused and unsure, but his face quickly changed to portray his true feeling of absolute joy.

"With out an ultrasound, we had no idea," Felora admitted, finding his reaction funny.

They were silent for a brief time, staring at the tiny lives in their arms, lives that they had created. Selene was the first to break the quiet. "I'm sorry Michael," she said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For pushing you away. I was just scared," she said, looking down at their daughter.

"What made you come to your senses?" he asked.

"Your children. They need you, as I do," she confessed.

He leaned over and kissed the mother of his children, overjoyed. "I'm just sorry I wasn't here for you," he whispered in her ear.

"It's alright, I told you to go," she whispered back.

"Thank you," he said. Selene merely smiled before he kissed her once more.

The couple took the infants to the bassinets on the opposite side of the bed, Selene's side. Michael marveled at his twin babies. They looked so tiny, helpless, and innocent. But they would grow to become two of the most powerful creatures known to the immortal world. They would one day be stronger, faster, and more deadly than even himself.

He brushed the thoughts of what was to come aside and climbed into bed. It felt wonderful to be near her again. "Sheets smell really fresh," he commented.

"They're knew, the old ones got a little dirty today," Selene answered, a smile of amusement on her face.

Michael lay, arms wrapped around Selene's tiny waist. Although most women still have a stomach after giving birth, the woman lying in his arm had nothing. She was so thin; he could feel each of her ribs, as he lightly ran his hand down her side. Touching her arms, they were practically nothing but bone. Her legs were pretty much the same. With not being able to see her for over a month, he had no idea how bad it had gotten. He wanted to cry at realizing of what this pregnancy had done to her. "It's okay," she said almost asleep.

"Oh, go back to sleep, you must be exhausted," he apologized.

"I will be back to normal," she insisted, subconsciously backing a little closer to him.

"I won't leave you again," he answered. He could tell she feared that seeing her like this would make him want to leave, find someone stronger. She nodded slightly. "I love you."

"I love you too," she answered, closing her eyes, content to be as they were.

(Earlier that day)

"It's a girl," she heard as her head hit the pillow. Margi wrapped a blanket around the tiny infant, and brought her over to Selene. She could barely sit up to receive the child.

"What are you going to name her?" Felora asked.

"Michael had wanted to name a girl Isadora," she answered.

"I like that," Felora said. "What does it mean?"

"Moon," she answered.

"Just like Selene," Felora pointed out.

"That's why he liked it. If she had been a boy, he wanted to name him Delano, meaning night. I could tell he wanted a boy, but yet he had the girl name first, as if to show that he really didn't care," she mused, looking down at her daughter. But soon her face twisted with pain. "I think I'm having a second child," she said, trying not to cry or scream. Felora took the infant from Selene's arms.

"No dear, that is just the after birth," Margi corrected.

"Are you sure?" she asked, wanting to push.

"It sometimes feels like that," Margi answered.

"Isn't that usually with people who gained a bit of weight? She gained almost nothing," Felora questioned.

"Usually, but I wouldn't worry, sometimes even the girls who gain almost nothing, still have it feel like this," she assured. "Now push dear," she ordered.

The process was the same and soon the after birth in fact did come, but with it, the top of a head. "Oh my god. Selene, I think you were right. You are having a second child," Margi announce.

"You've got to be kidding," Felora said, having placed Isadora in the bassinet that had been brought up during her labor.

"Come on Selene," Margi encouraged, "you can do this, once more." Selene gave a final hard push, relaxing when hearing her second child's cries. "It's a boy," Margi announced.

"I guess we need a second bassinet," Felora said as the baby boy was placed in Selene's arms.

"Delano," was all Selene said, giving the tiny infant a kiss on the forehead.

(Back to Selene and Michael sleeping)

A mere hour after falling asleep, a soft whimper, which quickly turned into a scream, woke the tired couple. Both gave a small moan and went to get up. "No stay, I'll get her or him, whichever one is crying," Michael insisted, lying a hand on her wrist lightly to stop her from getting out of bed.

"It's her, Isadora is crying," she offered.

"How did you know?" he asked picking up the tiny baby girl.

"I could tell," she answered. "Mother's instinct I guess."

"Well, it's a little creepy," he responded.

"Just give me my child," she said, reaching out for her daughter.

Michael did as he was ordered, but corrected, "_Our_ daughter."

"Our daughter," she repeated holding the small child up to her exposed breast, which she quickly seized.

"She is so beautiful," he mused, as he watched his child eat. "Have you called Felicite?" he asked suddenly, as though snapping out of a trance.

"No," she answered obviously upset with herself for not thinking to.

"I'll do it now," he said, giving Selene a kiss and getting up, grabbing he cell from the dresser. He dialed one of the few numbers he knew by heart and waited for his cousin to answer.

Felicite was sparring with Trevor when her phone went off in her coat. She looked over to Trevor's office where her coat was hung, leaving herself exposed and vulnerable. Trevor seized the golden opportunity and took her down, pinning her beneath him. She struggled for a few seconds, wanting to answer her phone. "Trevor, get off already," she ordered, trying to push him away.

"Gee that's a new one, usually you're begging for more," he whispered jokingly in her ear.

"Not funny," she said though a laugh. "I need to answer my phone."

"Alright, you win," he surrendered, getting up and raising his hands in truce. She got off the ground and gave him a quick, playful punch in the arm, before taking off towards her coat a few feet away. She reached it just in time to grab the phone and answer with a hello before Trevor caught up, threw her against the only non-see-through wall and held her there, waiting for her to hopefully hang up on whoever was on the other end and make-out with him.

"I need to speak with Felicite," the voice on the other end ordered.

"You have her. What do you need?" she asked, pushing Trevor away, but not with her full possible force.

"Oh good, I was so worried that one of those two friends of yours would answer, I wanted to tell you something," the voice on the other end responded excitedly. She knew it was Michael.

"What?"

"Selene and I are parents!"

"What? This early? Are they okay? What is it?"

"A boy and a girl," he said with a smile she could hear.

"Twins," she choked, leaning on Trevor with her free hand. Trevor looked at her with surprise, stepped back, taking the hand from his chest in his hands.

"Selene had twins?" he mouthed more than whispered, trying to get his story straight. Felicite nodded at him.

"They are healthy, Selene has let me back in the room, and although very thin, Selene herself will be fine," Michael continued.

"Did you guys decide on names?"

"Isadora and Delano," he answered.

"I want to come and see them. They are my, what, second cousins?" she asked.

"I don't know, you think I ever understood that family tree crap," he answered.

"Don't ask me," Trevor corrected as she looked at him.

"Who's that?" Michael asked, a twinge of protective anger hinting in his voice.

"Trevor, don't worry, he and Serina know, and I think they should come with me to visit," she suggested.

"Felicite, I don't think-"

"Michael, trust me," she pleaded, needing him to understand.

"Alright, when?"

"Tomorrow night?"

"Fine, but only you, Trevor, and Serina, no one else," he said, with a warning in his voice.

"I know, I won't put them in danger. I love you, and give Selene and the babies my love," she said.

"I will, see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow."

**"This Chapter Only" Disclaimer: Okay, so this chapter had the birth of the twins. Just want to say I have never been through the miracle of childbirth so what I know is from what I have read from other stories and hearsay, so I may have screwed but some aspects of the process, but please don't hate me for that. It is just that I have had no first hand experience. Thank you. Please review. **


	17. We just want peace

**Disclaimer: see chapter **

**A/N: so sorry this has taken so long. I really didn't mean for this to happen but life got very hectic and I was having problems with this chapter, couldn't make it flow. But I think I got it. **

**Also, I saw Underworld Evolution and it was awesome. I am going to incorporate some of the ideas presented in the movie, just not all of them. Anyway hope you like this chapter and what is too come. Next one should be up soon. **

**Chapter 17: The Visit**

The next night, just as she had told Michael, Felicite drove Trevor, Serina, and herself out to castle Corvinus, to meet with Michael, Selene, and the newborn twins. The three sat in silence, not really in a chatty mood. As they drove up, Trevor and Serina could not believe what they saw. Serina had never been to the castle before, never having been really anywhere before, she was still so young. But Trevor, he had lived in the strong hold. He remembered the fire, remembered all of it. "They're here?" he asked in true disbelief.

"Yes," Felicite answered.

"They would come here, after all that happened?"

"Not too many of them are from that time. But it wasn't them who thought to come here, it was Selene," Felicite clarified.

"What so special about this place?" Serina asked.

"It belongs to the vampires," Trevor answered before Felicite got a chance.

It looked abandoned as they drove up the steep entryway, but Felicite knew from experience that that was merely an illusion. There were, in all likeliness, dozens of lycans watching as they approached. She just hoped someone was there to keep the pack at bay when they arrived. Parking just outside the main door, Felicite was the first to exit the car. She looked around suspiciously before catching sight of the many guarding lycans. With a large swallow, she nodded for the others to get out of the car. As they did, the lycan guards began to close in, excitement for the kill shining brightly in their eyes. But before anything truly gruesome could occur, a familiar figure came out of the main doors and glared at the slowly approaching guards. "Licy," he called.

"Michael," she greeted in return. "Thank god," she whispered. She ran to her cousin and gave him a huge hug. "How are you this morning, tired?"

"Not as much as you might think. So actually I'm doing very well. But what about you, you okay?" he asked looking up quickly at the two vampires still hovering tentatively by the car.

"I'm fine," she said, subtly begging him to trust her.

"Alright, well, Selene and the twins are sleeping right now, so let's go and just give them a little time," he suggested, mainly to the two down by the car.

"Of course, new mothers need their rest," the male said, coming up and standing directly behind Felicite.

"Serina," Felicite called, as they began inside.

With a nodded, she turned from whatever had captured her attention and bounded effortlessly up the steps to catch up. "I think there was something out there," she whispered to Felicite once she had caught up.

"Yes, the guards," she whispered back.

"They have guards?" she asked a bit surprised.

"We have got to get you over thinking the lycans are nothing but brutish animals. They are more like us then you might think," she answered, this time loud enough for Trevor to also hear. "Do you remember living here?" she asked Trevor, prompted by the way he was looking around.

"Yes, but it's different, and yet the same," Trevor answered.

"Well, developers will do that. They liked the idea that it is old, but apparently not the gothic charm," Michael answered. Trevor merely nodded, continuing to look around taking in the familiar corridors and rooms.

They continued on, eventually making it to the kitchen, for a small snack. Michael grabbed his favorite snack, a granola bar and then poured three glasses of blood for them.

"Why do you have blood?" Serina asked.

"Selene and myself," Michael answered.

"Oh right," she said a bit embarrassed at her folly. "Where have you been getting it?"

"Animals," Trevor answered, having taken a sip. "I would say, cow."

"It was the only think she was able to drink for the last few months, well except the little bit of cloned blood we had left," Michael answered.

"Why?" Serina inquired.

"Don't know. I guess the twins weren't too happy with sheep's blood, not that she drank much of anything," he responded.

"She that bad Michael?" Felicite asked.

"She's not doing well, but better. Just don't be surprised by her thinner look," Michael warned mainly for Felicite.

She nodded; taking a sip of the blood Michael had given her. It was cold, but not as bad as everyone had said that animal blood was.

"So, nice choice of locals," Trevor said, after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Well, it was probably the one place the vampires wouldn't look," Michael commented.

"Well, you were right, we never thought to look here, even without Felicite helping us to look other places," he said, a cold bite in his voice. Felicite glanced down, only for a moment, but it was enough for Michael to catch. She was ashamed of what she had done, of lying to this man. She truly cared for him.

They sat for only a few more minutes in an awkward silence before someone new entered the kitchen. "There you are Michael, Felicite. She's awake. And surprisingly enough, so are Isadora and Delano, but they are begging for nothing," she said.

"Give them a few minutes," Michael responded.

"Thanks Felora," Felicite said.

"Of course, but she wants to see you Felicite, just you alone, for a few minutes," she said.

Felicite nodded. Felora took her to the room. "Go ahead in," she said, waiting by the door. Felicite had to hold back a gasp at what she saw. Selene was not the strong warrior she had known, but rather a skeleton of what she was. She was pail for even a vampire, her face and arms looked like they had withered away. She could see almost every bone that was not covered by clothing, which lay baggily on her frame. She had to hold back tears at the sight of her.

"Hey Cat," she opened, sensing her unease at her state. "I'll be fine, now come over here."

"I…I," she stuttered but then nodded her head and came over to the bed. She sat next to her old mentor and friend.

"It's good to see you're still okay," she said, reaching out and gently hugging her. Felicite was tentative, fearing she may break her.

"Of course, I'm stronger then you are willing to admit," Felicite countered after they had released each other.

"I think you are the one who is mistaken. I always knew you were capable, just worried you didn't realize what you were getting into," she corrected. "But that isn't the point. How did they take it?"

Felicite knew what Selene was talking about. "As well as could be expected. Trevor took it better then Serina. He is willing to talk to you and Michael, see for himself you want nothing more than peace. But Serina only agreed because of them," she nodded towards the bassinets. "She was not willing to condemn them to death so young, not without learning more."

"You think Trevor will help?"

"I do, he wants peace, almost seems to need it. He is over the fighting, he had told me that before. Serina however…I just hope that Isadora and Delano can work some serious magic on her," she said looking over in their direction again. "Can I see them?" she asked. Selene nodded with a smile and got out of bed, Felicite following. She felt guilty for not having Selene stay in bed, but it was too late to say anything, and if she had learned nothing else from the three years they lived together, Selene hated to be treated as though she we helpless.

The infants were lying peacefully in their bassinets, looking curiously at the world around them. Anything was fascinating. Their own hands and feet were sights to behold. Isadora was the first to notice her mother. Her eyes seem to light up at the sight of her. Selene gently picked up the infant, and placed her gently in Felicite's arms. "She may cry at first but she'll calm down," she warned.

The infant looked around, but never cried. Her deep blue eyes, already a darker shade then when she was born, scanned the world around her. Her tiny hand wrapped around the finger Felicite offered. Felicite smiled down at the infant as she began to nestle in as though wanting to sleep. "She's beautiful. She already looks so much like you," she said.

They heard a knock at the door, and looked over to see it slowly open. "Selene, you two okay," Michael asked, peeking his head in.

"We're fine," she answered, picking up her son. "Let them in," she said.

Trevor was the first in, followed cautiously by Serina. "Who do you have?" he asked walking up to be just behind Felicite. His one hand wrapped around her waist as he gazed over her shoulder to look down at the babe.

"This is Isadora," she said.

"She looks a lot like you Selene," he mentioned.

"You are not the first to notice that," Michael said with a small laugh. He walked up and stood behind Selene, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"They are like spitting images of you two, it's kind of creepy," Felicite said.

"As much as this moment is sweet, I did not come here just to look at them. I came here to judge for myself, what should be done about what Felicite has told me. I need to know what you intend to do, what is your plan of action?" Serina asked. It was the most forceful and abrasive than Felicite had ever heard her.

"As of now I'm not sure. Our hope is to find something in the history books that will make a bridge, a connection, and uncover the lies the elders have built up over the centuries. As of now I have been unable to find anything, but I feel we are close, we just need more time," Selene responded.

"Perhaps Viktor lied, but Marcus never has," Trevor argued. He removed his arm from around Felicite and backed closer to Serina.

"Nor Amelia."

"Even if they did not come up with lies of their own, they did not deny the ones the others started," Selene mentioned.

"They had no choice, contradicting each other would look weak," Serina countered.

"How sure are you that they have never lied to you?" Felicite asked.

"What?" Trevor was taken aback by her argument.

"Selene was sure for her whole immortal life that Viktor never lied to her, yet her was truly the one who killed her family. How sure are you that he has never lied to you?" she elaborated.

"Why this sudden attack on Marcus?" Trevor asked. He had picked up on the "he" reference in her statement and continued to back way from her and toward Serina.

"The three hybrids in this room are no the only ones in existence," she eluded.

"Where are you going with this?" Michael asked.

"Marcus awoke a hybrid and has hidden it from the coven," she explained.

"How?" Trevor asked.

"Singe, lycan scientist killed in the tomb, his blood must have awoken and turned the elder. He is a descendant of Corvinus, his blood must allow, as Michael's did, for a perfect union between both species."

"Why would he hide? If a hybrid is as powerful as you say they are, why not just tell us, and use force if necessary?" Serina questioned.

"Most if the coven still believe such a creature to be an abomination. Viktor killed his own daughter to destroy the hybrid child she carried. He probably fears what the coven will do. In a fight, a hybrid will win against a few vampires, but a whole coven would kill him," Selene explained, pulling her son in a little closer to her.

"If that were true why would he stay? He has to know someone will figure it out," Trevor inquired.

"That is what I am trying to find out. He must be planning something, something that he needs the coven for. I just haven't been able to figure it out yet," Felicite explained.

"How sure are you that he is a hybrid?" Trevor asked. His tone said he wanted to believe, but he needed proof, proof he could believe.

"He has over heard things no vampire could. I know it could just be because he is an elder, but there is also his scent. He doesn't smell distinctly of hybrid anymore. When I first came to the mansion, I noticed it, and now he covers himself with perfumes to try to hide it, but if you pay attention, you can smell the hybrid," Felicite explained.

"What, that's crazy, he does not smell of hybrid," Serina laughed.

"No, she's right. He no longer smells of vampire. He smells of something else. You have to be close and pay attention, but she's right. I just assumed it was from the dead lycan he had spent time with in the crypt, but it makes more sense now," Trevor agreed.

"What, you're believing her?"

"Yes, I think what they are doing is right. This war should have never started, and it needs to end. We should help them and end this war, once and for all," Trevor said, walking over and standing beside Felicite.

"So you are turning against your own coven?" Serina was appalled.

"Serina-" Trevor began.

"No! I will not allow you to destroy the vampire race, my home, my family," Serina yelled.

Her loud voice startled the twins, but sensing they were same, they merely flinched and nestled closer to the one holding them. "We have no intentions of destroying the vampire coven. Viktor and Lucian are dead, let their conflict follow them to the grave," Michael pleaded.

"How can I trust you, she's a traitor and you're an abomination?" Serina asked. Michael could feel Selene tense, from anger at her words.

"This war means nothing to me, who wins and who looses does not matter. All I care about are my children and Selene. I want to live in relative peace and watch my children grow without constant fear of death and instability," Michael said looking from Serina to his son nestled in Selene's arms. "Will you give us that?"

Serina stood for a moment contemplating. She did not trust these people, but what if they were right, what if Marcus is up to something? The only one she did trust was Trevor, but was his love for Felicite, clouding his judgement? "I will give you the time you require," she decided. "But if I feel as though you will betray me, I will go directly to Marcus and tell him all I know," she said.

"Thank you," Selene said, a look of hope in her eyes and her body relaxing.

As if sensing the fight was over, Isadora began to squirm and whimper, grasping futilely at Felicite's breast. "I think someone is hungry," Felicite said, looking over at Selene. She smiled and gently handed Delano to Michael and took Isadora from Felicite. The child only fussed louder, as her mother took her. Michael put Delano back in his bed, and escorted all but Selene and Felicite out of the room, leaving them to say good bye. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Why?" she asked, sitting down in the rocking chair and opening her blouse, exposing her breast to her daughter.

"You…you'll get back to yourself, stringer, not so sickly?"

"Of course, it just carrying them took a lot out of me. I'll get back," Selene said, looking down at her daughter, who happily suckled.

"Okay, it's just that I've lost the rest of my family, I can't loose you too."

"You won't," she said. "But what about you? You going to be okay?"

"I think so. Trevor seems convinced; it's Serina I'll have to watch. I think she wants the war to end, she just doesn't trust you and Michael, or me for that matter, not anymore. But I think we have bought sometime," Felicite agreed.

"Good luck Cat, and be careful. If Marcus is a hybrid, he will be more dangerous than we realized," Selene warned.

"I know and I will, I promise. Oh, and I'm going to have Michael bring you some blood, you're kids aren't the only ones who need to feed," Felicite said.

"Alright, now get out of here, get to work," Selene said with a smile. Felicite gave her a lopsided one in return and left Selene to feed her children. "I love you," she whispered as her dark daughter closed the door behind her.


	18. Now What?

**Disclaimer: see chapter 13**

**A/N: Okay, again sorry for the wait. I have so much of this story running around, I work on chapters that are not just the next chapter. I guess this is good and bad, but I promise to work harder on the chapter at hand. Anyway, hope you like this one and please review when done. **

**Chapter 18: Now What?**

It was almost dawn when Felicite pulled the car into the mansion's garage. They barely made it in time; Ordoghaz was already being locked down for the impending day. Serina immediately left the two in the garage, still a bit peeved at how they had ganged up on her back at Castle Corvinus. Neither of them argued, knowing she was mad and having worked out the alibi for being gone on the way home. They had no reason to talk to her further tonight. Besides, they had more important things to attend to.

"Licy, shall we?"

"Huh?"

"Didn't you want to get started on looking for the link, try and figure out what it is that Marcus has planned?"

"Yeah," she said, feeling a bit stupid for not realizing what he meant. The again, maybe if she had been paying attention to him and the world around her a little better she would have understood what he meant.

"Have you found anything of interest?" Felicite asked.

"No, but then again, I don't know what to look for," Trevor answered.

"There has to be something in here that would explain what he is doing. Why he is yet to flee or tell he is a hybrid?"

"Family was always very important to Marcus, maybe he just doesn't want to leave his family," Trevor suggested. "I don't know maybe there is no master plot. Maybe he just wants to finish off the lycans and finish this war."

"Wait, you said family was important to him?" Felicite repeated.

"Yes, but-" he began.

"Was Marcus an only child?" she asked.

Two quotes had been jogged in Felicite's brain. Strangely enough the quotes had come from Viktor, but the might explain what was going on. "There is a descendant of Corvinus lying there, not three feet from you," he had yelled at Singe. "The sons of the Corvinus clan, one bitten by bat, one by wolf, and one to walk the lonely road of mortality. It is a ridiculous legend." 'Perhaps not so much,' Felicite thought.

"Huh?"

"Marcus is a descendant of Corvinus right?"

"Yes, but-"

"Who was his father?"

"Alexander Corvinus."

"But that would make him the first vampire," Felicite argued.

"Exactly. He told me once that Alexander was his father, and that in fact he had turned Viktor, and his arm for help with a task he needed done. He never divulged what the task was, but I got the feeling that once his army was turned, Viktor used it to take control. That is why the death dealers believe Viktor to be the oldest and strongest, they are loyal to him. Marcus lost much of his power and sway in the coven, Amelia and Viktor thought alike, both warriors from the beginning. But that is all I know."

"Perhaps the old legend is not so ridiculous after all," Felicite enlightened.

"Look for Alexander Corvinus and anything on his son, or sons. I think there we will find the answer to our question." Felicite flashed Trevor a smile and began frantically flipping through the pages before her.

When Selene was a carefree mortal girl, she could have slept through any thing. Her father used to joke that even if God rode down on his fiery chariot to announce Armageddon, Selene would not wake. Yet as she grew, her sleep became less deep, so loud unusual noises would wake her such as the screams of someone dying. Then once turned, her hearing became more acute meaning that slightly softer sounds would wake her, especially early on.

But now, it seemed the most minuet change in the sound of her room and Selene would wake. 2 and ½ hours since last being awake, her eyes shot open and with a sigh she began to get up, waking Michael. "What's wrong?" he asked groggily.

"Delano's awake," she answered, sitting on the edge of the bed with her feet hanging over.

"I don't hear anything, how do you know?"

"His breathing's changed," she answered, about to get up.

"Selene, honey, lay back down. They will call as when they need us," he said grabbing her around her waist and pulling her back down next to him.

"Michael, he is going to cry in another minute or so, so why not let me get him now and prevent him from crying and waking his sister," she suggested, trying to get up, but still being weak and Michael being a hybrid, her efforts were futile.

"Crying never hurt anyone and what if he doesn't cry, but falls back asleep. You picking him up will allow him not to sleep."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"It's the middle of the day and I'm tired, so let's get some more sleep while we can," he said pulling her closer.

"Michael," she whined quietly, still futily trying to escape his grasp.

"Selene," he mocked, not letting go.

"I'm serious," she said. "Michael, I'm already awake, so let me get my son."

"He's our son and no. If and when he cries, I will get him," he said.

"You going to feed him too?"

He propped himself up on his elbow, not allowing her to move, but now he was able to look into her face. "Very funny. I want you to relax, gain back your strength."

"You see, having a baby kills the whole relaxation thing and having twins really kills it."

"Don't look at me. I may have gotten you pregnant, but you're the reason they're twins," he defended.

She couldn't help but laugh at his look. "You're so cute when you're trying to be innocent." He leaned down and kissed her. She opened to him, deepening the kiss, rousing a need for each other in them both. But before it could go any farther, a cry ripped through the room. "I told you he was awake," she panted.

"I'll get him," he said, getting out of bed. He lifted his tiny son from his bassinet and brought him back to the bed. "Only eight days old and already you're already interrupting mommy and daddy," he told his whimpering son. He had quieted some when picked up, but they both knew he would not totally stop until fed by his mother.

"It's probably better," she said taking her son and allowing him to eat.

"I guess," he answered, sounding a bit disappointed.

"I didn't even go full term, what would you have done if I did?" she asked, having caught his tone.

"I would wait forever for you," he said.

"Sucking up won't get anything right now," she said. "Isadora will be awake soon."

"You hear that too?" he asked sarcastically.

"Keep it up, you won't get anything for longer than if I went full term," she threatened. "But Delano's awake so logically she will be hungry soon too."

"It's a vicious cycle," Michael commented. He sat next to her on the bed, lightly stroking his son's soft light brown hair. "But, I was kidding, and I love you," he said, leaning over and kissing her lips softly.

"Now that will get you everywhere," she whispered. He smiled as he kissed her once more before allowing their son to eat in peace.


	19. Confessions

**Disclaimer: see chapter 13**

**A/N: not really anything to say, thanks for the reviews, keep it up. Hope you like this chapter, hoping to have the next one up soon. **

**Chapter 19: Confessions**

Serina had had enough. The lying and sneaking around just seemed wrong, especially with what she had learned. It had been a little over a month and she had held her tongue as she had promised, but that was the last straw. 'This is it, no turning back now,' she thought as she knocked on the doors to Marcus's large oak doors.

"Who is it?" he heard him call in an irritated voice.

His voice made her second guess her decision for a moment. 'No, this is the right thing to do. You have to protect your coven, your family,' she thought. "Serina."

"Come in child," he called, voice much softer at hearing her name. She opened the door to the lavish office. Marcus sat behind his desk; a book closed in front of him.

"I'm not disturbing you am I?"

"Of course not. I always have time for the daughter of Amelia," he assured.

It bugged her a bit to be referred to as "child" or "the daughter of Amelia" but she brushed it off and began into why she came. "I have some information, I thought perhaps you should now," she explained.

"About?"

"The lycans."

He leaned forward, intrigued. "Don't you think you should tell Felicite or Trevor?"

"I think it will be better dealt with in your hands," she answered.

He nodded for her to take a seat before him. "What do you know?"

She sat in the seat as instructed and told him everything she knew, everything.

(One week earlier)

Selene was out of her room for the first time in months. It felt good to be able to move, walk, escape, even if it was for only a few minutes. "Did the last acquisition of ammunition go well?" Selene asked Felora as they walked to the kitchen.

"Yes, very well. Your idea to hold it near the old train station worked. We caught no wind of any vampire activity. I think we got away clean," Felora informed.

"Good," she said. As much as Selene had changed since the fateful night she killed Viktor, she still retained some of her solder behavior. No one would guess it still existed when she was with her newborn children, but it asserted itself when need be. "We know what Marcus wants, hiss brother, but why has he not gotten him. What is he waiting for, what does he still need? Until we find that we are going to need soldiers and weapons, to keep the pack safe."

"I'm glad to hear you say that," they heard someone say from behind them. Turning to face the owner of the voice, it was confirmed that it was indeed Ildiko. Although the female leader of the pack had never really like Selene, she had always acknowledged her military knowledge and had backed off once she had become pregnant with the twins. Selene knew Ildiko did not really see a need for Selene except to keep Michael and the twins, but she was not the one to worry about.

"And why is that?" Felora asked. Felora did not always trust the pack leader. She was often manipulative and had a very alternate agenda then what she presented.

"Well, I need your help," she began.

"With?" Selene asked suspiciously, furrowing her brow.

"I need you to help convince Michael to go with myself, and a good bit of the pack to go get more lycans. Our numbers are down and if the Vampires attack, we will need more soldiers to protect the castle. I know if Michael comes, more of the wild packs will follow," Ildiko said.

"'Cause he can beat out their leader easier than you," Felora clarified.

"Not as much of the point, but yes, if it were to come to that, he would be a great help," Ildiko agreed. "Look Selene, I know you just got Michael back in your bed, but you also know that I'm right. If the Vampires attack this place is too vast, we need more lycans. You know we need them, if we are to protect you and the twins."

Selene looked away, she knew that Ildiko was right, without reinforcements, her family was in danger. "Selene, you are not seriously considering sending Michael away. You just got back together, became the family all four of you need," Felora protested, quietly to Selene alone.

"I know, I hate to make him leave, but if he doesn't we could loose so much more. We need those lycans as she said. I can't risk my children for my own selfish needs," she explained, the pain of loosing Michael again bright in her eyes. She turned to Ildiko; "I will speak to him when I return to our room." Her tone told the other two women that she was not thrilled with her decision.

Later that night, Michael returned to their room, to find Selene on the bed playing with their son, their daughter happily sleeping. He stopped at the doorway watching her with the little boy, who lay in the diamond she made with her legs, giggling and smiling. "You are a much better mother than you give yourself credit for," he said, finally moving away from the door.

"Well thank you," she replied, giving her mate a smile. Delano gave a squeal of joy as his parents shared a quick kiss.

"You like that do you?" Michael asked, looking down at his baby boy. He gave a tiny coo, as if to say yes, making his parents smile.

"Michael, can we talk?" she asked, he happy look fading.

"What's wrong?" he asked, very quickly picking up on her change in demeanor.

"I talked to Ildiko today," she began.

"Uh oh," he said.

"She says that she needs you to go with her and a good number of the pack to get more lycans to join the cause," she explained.

"You told her no right?" he questioned, rising from the bed.

"I think she may be right Michael. I think you should go," she said, looking away from him, unable to look him in the eyes, for if she did, she would surely begin to cry.

"Selene, you have got to be kidding. I just got you back, I don't want to leave you or the twins, they are so young," he said, walking over to her, his voice reaching a decibel leave that woke Isadora and upset Delano.

"I know Michael, but-" she started, picking up her son, trying to comfort his cries.

"No, Selene, you are not going to do this again, freak and run. I won't let you do that to me, the twins, or yourself," he protested, a bit too loudly, spurring Isadora to join her brother, with screaming.

"Michael, try to keep your voice down," she scolded in a growl, trying more desperately to comfort Delano's cries. In her eyes he saw that she was not happy with her declaration, but there was a desperate need for him to understand. "You are scared about something aren't you?" he asked, voice much calmer. He put out his hands in a silent offer to take his son so she could get Isadora. She handed him Delano and picked up Isadora.

"Yes Michael I am. I'm scared that the soldiers we have here are not enough to protect this castle, this family. If the vampires attack, we will not be able to hold them back.

"I can protect us Selene," he said, carefully reaching his hand out and brushing her cheek comfortingly.

"I don't just mean the four of us here Michael, I mean the whole pack. I have faith that if we were to leave, take off, we could make it on our own, but it would be no life for a child, constantly living in fear, on the run. The only hoe for peace is through this pack, but if they are killed in an attack, what hope will there be then. To save not only the lives of our children, but their futures, you have to go," she said, almost in tears. Through her speech, the twins quieted, merely whimpering at the end.

"I guess," he whispered, nodding sorrowfully. They could tell the other understood what needed to be done, and that neither was happy about it.

"I don't want you to go, but if you don't, we won't be the ones to suffer, they will," she said, indicating with her head to the twins.

"I know. When are they leaving?"

"Ildiko wants to meet with you tomorrow, but I think within the week," Selene answered.

"Alright," he answered. They put the twins in their beds, both exhausted from their fits. Michael took Selene in his arms. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said, the tears that had desperately wished to fall during the whole argument, finally dong so. They stood like that for sometime, not wanting to let go, for fear they would be apart far too long if they did.


	20. Kidnapped

**Disclaimer: see chapter 13**

**A/N: Okay again not much to say, sad there have been only one review, thanks Serious Fan, but life goes on. Hope you guys like this chapter and hope I get no dead cats thrown at me. Please review. **

**Chapter 20: Kidnapped**

Just over a month had passed since the arrival of the twin hybrids and the two were growing normally, although still small, having been six weeks premature. Selene however was a different story. Still weak, she at least was able to eat normally. Her body had returned relatively to her pre-pregnancy state, with less muscle mass. She was also not getting good regenerative sleep, being woken up every hour or two by the cries of one or both of her infant children.

The mansion was quiet and empty, since most of the pack was still gone with Michael, and the sun had only just set. Selene and the twins were still asleep, having been awake not even an hour ago. She was sleeping in later than she used to and lately her hearing had calmed and lesser noises outside of the room did not wake her. However it was not by her own will, a noise, or a cry that woke her. Instead, she was pulled from her bed, thrown to the floor and pinned, face down, by someone's knee.

She grabbed the knee, sinking her extended nails into the flesh, drawing blood. It was cold and smelled of vampire. Fear struck her heart as she flipped the captor off her back and sprung to her feet, realizing that her nose had not failed her. There were six of them in her room, four of them she knew as death dealers that she had served with. The fifth one she had met when the twins were born. Trevor, only now he was dressed in death dealer leathers and armed with two holstered semiautomatic pistols, and a bloodied, unsheathed sword. The final, the farthest from her, was dressed in a fine tunic and the same leather coat that Selene had seen all too many times before. It was an elder's coat. Same idea as Viktor's only different, made for Marcus, the current and only living elder.

Two of the death dealers were standing by the bassinets; one was on the floor back against the wall, clutching his bleeding knee. Marcus stood calmly by the door while the final two stood poised, ready to react to Selene's next move. She was prepared to fight, but knew with her guns on the dresser and still not at full strength, the odds were stacked against her. Suddenly, Delano let out a scream when lifted from his bassinet, distracting Selene.

The window of opportunity was seized. The female death dealer lunged, grabbing Selene's arms, and wrenching them behind her back so she could no longer move or attack. Her daughter's cries soon joined her brother's as she too was lifted from her bassinet. Selene made a futile attempt to get back her children, and as punishment for her attempt, her arms were pulled even tighter behind her back, almost to the point of snapping. She could feel the blood run down her arms where the nails of her warden had pierced her flesh. "How did you find us?" she asked through gritted teeth, holding back her pain.

"Through pure deduction my dear. I looked for a place where Vampires and humans did not frequently go. Not too far from civilization, but secluded enough to not be noticed. It would need to be secure, and large. It only took us this long because we couldn't believe a group of lycans would think to come here, a place of their enslavement. But they didn't think of it did they? You did," Marcus deduced. "Trevor, take Selene from Elena and escort her to her transportation. Elena help Darien. Thomas and Marian take those to the cars as well," Marcus ordered, turning to leave.

Selene hissed with her fangs elongated and her normally brown eyes blue and glossy from unshed tears as Trevor sheathed his sword and took Elena's place as her captor. He led her through the castle, but with less brutality than she thought Elena would have used. There were dead lycans and vampires around the ground floor, killed by swords, knives, and claws. No guns were used, proving that the vampires had always intended to ambush the place. There were others, alive but captive, silver swords at their throats, preventing escape and noise. Selene felt pangs of guilt for sleeping through an attack, allowing her family to be captured and possibly killed.

Trevor took her to a car just inside the outer wall. Grabbing strong titanium cuffs, coated in silver, he bond her hands behind her back and placed her in the car, as if she were under arrest. Trevor got into the car next to her, and waited for the others to join them, so they could leave. "Is he going to kill them?" Selene asked in an almost inaudible volume. She never looked at him, merely stared out the window at the place she had learned to call home.

"Excuse me?" he asked politely, not having understood what she said.

"My children, is he going to kill them?" she asked again, a little louder.

"I don't know," he admitted. Looking over at the previously loyal death dealer, he caught sight of a glimmer on her check. He had heard stories of her cold, unfeeling methods of slaughter, yet there she was crying. 'A mother's love runs deep,' he thought, looking forward again. Two others joined them in the front, and the car sped off towards the mansion Selene once called home.

Pulling up in front of Ordoghaz, her heart stopped. It had been almost a year since she had laid eyes on it. It was the same, but now it was not home, it was prison and almost certain death for herself and her twins. Almost failing, she held back tears at the thoughts that the vampire mansion brought. Trevor got out of the Jaguar and gently coaxed Selene out as well. She was reluctant until hearing Delano scream. She bolted towards the sound, but was stopped by Trevor's strong hand. "I promise they will be fine," he whispered. It did little to allay her fears, but she did not struggle, knowing that would do no good either.

"He's scared," she cried, a tear falling down her almost dry cheek.

"He will be alright," he assured her, leading her inside and to a place she had been many times before, an interrogation room. Trevor sat her in the cement chair and locked her wrists in the shackles. "Some one will be here soon to question you," he said leaving her alone in the room where she could no longer hold back the tears.

After a time, Selene regained control, knowing that crying would not save her children. She brought her head close enough to her hands to wipe away the tears. She could not believe what had happened. Here she was back in the one place she never thought she would be, at least not like this. The last time she had been here, a lycan had sat where she now was and she was the one angrily asking the questions, hissing and degrading the creature. But not now, now she was the one who would be degraded and tortured.

The door slowly opened and she steeled herself against what was about to occur. Three death dealers, all ones she had served with, came in. The first one was Armon, an older vampire, but still not as old as herself. He was high ranking when she was still a death dealer, so she had the feeling he was running things. Next was Marnina. She was on the younger side, but tough and good at what she does. And finally there was Gorgon. He was a large vampire. Strong with fast reactions, a deadly combination. She noticed they didn't mess around with whom they put on her interrogation. 'This is going to hurt,' she thought as they stood opposite her against the wall.

"Well, we meet again. We are here to ask you some questions. You act appropriately and we won't hurt you, much. You struggle and resist, this will become much more painful," Armon began. He was using Selene's old lines. Her blood ran cold at those words coming back to haunt her. "Let's start with something easy, name?"

"You know my name," she answered through gritted teeth.

"Pretend I don't, name?"

"You know my name," she growled.

"Tell me your name?" he asked, a bit louder and pushier.

"You know my name," Selene repeated.

"Name!"

"You know my name." Selene did not get louder or softer, merely continued to repeat the same phrase in the same way.

"Tell me your name!" Armon demanded.

"You know my name." Selene knew that this had nothing to do with her saying her name. It was a battle of wills, and would take a lot more than yelling to persuade her to give up so easily.

Armon turned from his subject and looked at Gorgon. Gorgon nodded back in response, knowing what to do. "I told you if you cooperated, this would be relatively painless. But apparently, you are taking the harder road."

With those words, Selene knew what was coming next. Gorgon walked over to her and backhanded her across the cheek, breaking her cheekbone. It hurt like hell, like her eye was being sucked out through the roof of her mouth, but Selene refused to give them the satisfaction of yelping in pain, though her eyes did water.

"Name!" Armon repeated.

"You know my name," Selene said, looking Armon for the first time in the eye. Neither vampire was going to back down easily.

Armon nodded again to Gorgon, who stepped forward, this time removing a knife from his coat. He placed it lightly against her throat. "Name?"

"You know my name," she repeated.

Gorgon pressed the knife harder against her neck cutting into her flesh allowing blood to slowly drip. "Name?" Armon asked, calm once more.

"You know my name," she growled, pain shooting through her throat as she talked.

With a frustrated growl, Armon looked away. He nodded to Gorgon who removed the knife from Selene's neck, much to her relief. For a brief moment she thought she had won, that they would just put her in a cell with her twins and leave her there, until they decided to try again, or just keep her as bait, but that moment disappeared faster than a card house in a tornado. Armon looked at Marnina and motioned towards the door. "Apparently your own life means nothing to you, but I think I know something that will make you talk," he said in a smug tone. Marnina returned with a tiny bundle Selene knew all too well, in his arms was her daughter, Isadora. Holding the child in her left arm, she held a knife in the right, not at the child but out for Selene to see. "Now I will ask a final time. Name?"

Fear struck Selene's heart at the sight of her infant in such danger. "Selene," she whispered, looking down.

"Excuse me?" Armon asked, as if he could not hear her. Marnina moved the dagger closer to the child.

"Selene," she repeated, much louder this time.

Armon could see true fear in the formerly loyal death dealer's eyes, genuine fear. "That's better. Now, see how easy that was." Gorgon gave her a small whack on the back of the head after Selene gave Armon a death stare. "Now, I now the number of beasts we have locked up is not the whole pack. Where are the rest of the curs?"

"I don't know," she answered.

"Really, you don't?" Armon asked. Marnina, who had previously lowered the dagger from in front of the child's face, once again aimed the knife at the infant's heart.

"I don't know," she yelled, the desperation in her voice telling that she was not lying.

Armon pushed anyway. "You are telling me that you have rutted with one of them, and yet you do not know where they went? Where are the curs Selene?" he demanded.

"Michael is not a cur!" She retorted, lurching forward but being held back by the restraints. Gorgon grabbed her shoulder, pushing her back in her chair with such force she could hear her own collar bone snap. She bit back a yelp, her eyes watering from the pain. Marnina placed the knife to the child's flesh, making a scream erupt from Isadora's mouth. Selene looked at her child's captor, her eyes pleading with her to let her daughter go. But her eyes showed nothing but cold unfeeling determination to know what they wanted. "They are somewhere in Europe that is all I know. That is all they told me; there was no need to tell me more. I don't even think they were sure where they were going."

"Alright," Armon answered, his tone was not believing, but accepting. That question would likely come up again. This time Marnina did not relax, instead he left the knife poised above the child.

"So I guess we should cut to the chase," Armon began. "Why did you do it Selene, why betray your family?"

"Because my existence here was nothing but a lie. The elders have lied for centuries on many things. My eyes were opened," she explained. "Viktor deserved his fate." She spat the words as though his name was poison and anything associated with it was as well. Gorgon quickly backhanded her again, on the other cheek, this time not breaking anything. She shut her eyes against the pain, a small tear falling down her cheek, as her eyes continued to water at the pain.

"That I think is enough for today. I will see you again soon. Take her to her cell," Armon ordered. Gorgon unlocked the shackles binding her wrist to the chair, but had a firm grasp on her broken collarbone, keeping her from misbehaving.

"What about Isadora and Delano?" Selene asked as Armon began to walk out, Marnina, who was still holding Selene's month old daughter following close behind.

"What? Oh yes, your abominations. What of them?"

Selene fought back the urge to attack the vampire. "They will need to be fed soon."

"I guess they will have to skip a feeding for now. Marcus will decide their fate. You better pray he has a merciful hand today," he said, whipping back around and leaving. Selene caught a last glance of her frightened child before they took her to who knows where.

Gorgon took her to a holding cell, one of the old lycan slave quarters. It was small with nothing in it but a pallet of old hay and a bucket for a toilet. He shoved her inside and locked the door. If you behave, we might arrange for you to see your children. Just do as they ask, stop fighting," Gorgon said. It was obvious that he pitied the ex-death dealer, and wanted to help, if only a little.

"Thank you Gorgon," she answered. He said nothing more left her to tend to the wounds she had acquired during the interrogation.

She walked over to the pallet and sat down. Her arms and neck had already begun to heal, but her cheek and shoulder still hurt like hell. She let out a yelp as she snapped her collarbone back into place in order to heal. Knowing the only escape from her current situation was sleep; she laid back on the pallet, trying to ignore the pain. Gently she grabbed part of the shirt she wore and sniffed it. She was wearing Michael's shirt and his sweat pants. She had gotten use to wearing them when she slept especially after he left on his escapade around Europe. Even after being washed, his sweet smell lingered on it, calming her. Her thoughts drifted to him and the twins as she fell asleep, if only for a brief time.

Michael's phone rang, pulling him from his thoughts. He had been thinking of his family back at castle Corvinus in the brief time he had before they were to leave again. They were in Hungry, on their way home. They were maybe a day away and Michael could not wait to see his mate and children again.

He eagerly answered it, hoping it was Selene calling, as she did each day. He missed them so. But where he answered, it was not the vampire mother of his children, instead it was another vampire he knew all too well. "Michael, it's Felicite," she said.

"What's going on?" he asked. Her tone alarmed him.

"We have a problem Michael, I hope you guys got reinforcements," she began.

Michael's heart began to race with panic. "What's happened?" he asked, praying against hope that maybe his family was still safe.

"Selene and the twins have been captured, by the coven," she admitted.


	21. Forming A Plan

**Disclaimer: same as always**

**Author's Note:** **I am sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about how long this took. I got the worse case of writer's block and it took the second movie coming out on video to finally break it, and even then it took a little while. I hope to finish this up rather quickly, having no more long breaks. This isn't my longest chapter but it got the ball rolling again. Again, I apologize for the long break. **

**Chapter 21: Forming a Plan**

Michael dropped the phone. He couldn't believe what he was just told. His heart was pounding a mile a minute. He didn't even think, just stood, grabbing his coat, and taking off down to the main level of the safe house they were staying in. "Where are you going?" Ildiko asked.

"Too get my family back," he answered, not even looking back as he donned the coat he had grabbed, still heading for the front door.

"What are you talking about?" she yelled after him. She rose from her where she had been sitting, talking to a few of the other pack leaders, and ran after him. Outside, she grabbing his arm she spun him around to face her, stopping his progress towards the one SUV. "What do you mean you are getting your family back?"

"Selene, the twins, they have been captured by the coven. I need to go. I need to save them. They will most likely kill them if I don't get there," he said, sounding confused and panicked. He ran his fingers through his hair trying to figure out what to do.

"You can't go in alone, you will be killed and that will do them no good. We will come with a plan, move sooner then we thought. We will get them back Michael," she comforted. "It will take us about a day to mobilize and come up with a plan. It will be harder without your mate's knowledge of the mansion, but I guess we will manage," Ildiko began to ramble.

"We can't wait a day, I need to get them now!" Michael exclaimed.

"And what are you going to do, run through the front door and demand them to release them? That won't work Michael, we have to be more crafty, we have to use our heads," she answered.

"And being crafty takes too much time. They will be dead by the time we all mobilize," he pleaded.

"If they were not going to try to get information out of her or use her in someway, they would be dead already," she reasoned.

"This all your fault, you told Selene to get me to come, if I had been there, they would be safe," he yelled, turning from her and heading back to the SUV.

"Michael if you go in there without a plan, without backup, they will kill you, and that will do no one any good. Even if you get in, they will kill them just out of spite. Basically, there is no way you can win. I've seen it done before. Now come back inside, we will begin to think of a plan," she called. He stopped. Reluctantly, he turned and looked at his leader, fear and anger in his blue eyes. "Is Felicite still to be trusted?"

With a last look toward the car, he reluctantly turned towards the female lycan leader. "Yes," he answered. "Always."

Selene lay on the small pallet, allowing herself to heal. It had been maybe an hour since her last "interrogation" and her body was still bruised and bleeding. If they had fed her as she should, she would have been almost recovered by now, but they barely fed her. She got less blood to drink then she could keep down when pregnant with the twins. It was not enough to keep her alive under the abuse they were putting her through.

The door creaked open and Selene involuntarily curled up tighter. She closed her eyes as tightly as possible, not ready for the next wave of pain. "Selene," the all too familiar female voice whispered softly.

"Cat?" she asked, slowly uncurling and opening her eyes. They came to rest on the familiar form of her dark daughter towering over her.

As she uncurled and relaxed a bit, a gasp escaped her company's lips. "Oh God Selene, what have they done?"

"Do not worry about me," she said, trying to sit up. Every one of her muscles protested, begging her to let them rest, but she forced them to do as she asked. "How are the twins?"

"They are fine, hungry, but okay. I will bring them down in a little bit. But I am here to worry about you. You need blood," she said, crouching next to her friend, rolling up her left sleeve. Lifting her wrist to her own lips, she extended her fangs and bit into the flesh. "Drink," she ordered, offering Selene her bleeding wrist.

"No," she said, shrugging off the offer.

"Selene you must drink, if not for you, for your family, your daughter and your son. They will not make it without you. Now I am offering you the chance to survive, as you gave me four years ago. Please, take it," she begged, again offering Selene her wrist.

This time, Selene did not shy away. Tentatively she began to suck the crimson fluid from the wound. She drank lightly and calmly at first, but soon her desperate hunger kicked in and she began to drink much faster. A small gasp of surprise and slight pain escaped Felicite's lips. The gasp pulled her from her feeding frenzy, knowing that if she took anymore it would begin to truly affect Felicite. She looked up into her dark daughter's face, which was now paler then it was when she came in. Selene's eyes showed how much it hurt her to see Felicite look as she did.

Felicite rose from the ground, applying pressure to her bleeding wrist, looking at her with understanding eyes. "I will try to sneak Isadora down to you in a little while to be fed. Rest until then. They need you Selene." Tears tempted to slide down the young Death Dealers cheeks. "_I_ need you." Selene could do nothing but look at the girl. She knew how she felt. If she were to loose Felicite or her infant children, she didn't know what she would do. "I will try to return every night. You need the blood." She began towards the door, pausing momentarily before opening it. "I love you, Selene." She left the room before Selene could say a word.

"I love you too, Felicite," she whispered after her.

Felicite left the dungeon, both furious and heart broken at what she had just witnessed. 'They are not interrogating her, they are beating the shit out of her for the fun of it,' she screamed in her head. Her hand was putting pressure on her still slightly bleeding wrist. Luckily the only person she bumped into with her wrist not fully healed was Trevor. "Hey," he greeted, his dark and troubled eyes brightening for a moment. But the moment he smelt the blood still leaking from her wrist, his eyes seemed to burst into flame. Grabbing her wrist and exposing the wound he asked, "what happened?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it," she answered, pulling her arm out of his grasp.

"That was not nothing. Who bit the shit out of your wrist?" His eyes demanded an answer.

"Can we discuss this somewhere a little more private," she suggested.

"Fine." He grabbed her good wrist and dragged her towards his room. Pulling her inside he demanded, "now tell me, what happened! Who bit your wrist?"

"I did," she admitted, looking at the floor.

"What? Why?"

"Selene needed to feed."

"So she sucked on you?" he exclaimed.

"I told her to," she defended. "Trevor, she is so weak. She would not have made it through the day without it. It's been hours since her last 'interrogation' and she is still bruised and bleeding. She would have healed by now under normal circumstances. I can't loose her Trevor, I just can't. She will die without my help, so whether you like it or not, she will continue biting the shit out of my wrist, until we can get her out of here." She was almost in tears by the end of her speech.

"Licy I'm sorry, I just don't like to see you hurt," he apologized, puling her into his embrace.

It lasted only a few moments before Felicite asked a question. "I know this may sound strange, but why did you decide to help me?"

"Because I love you," he answered, still holding onto her.

"I know you love me," she said pulling slightly away, in order to look into his eyes. "But you love Marcus like a father, kind of the way I love Selene. Yet as much as I love you, I don't know if I could completely betray her. So what made you turn on Marcus?"

Trevor turned from Felicite, walking over to the dresser. He began fiddling with things on top, something he did when he was unsure of what to say. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," she apologized. She walking up behind him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"No, you deserve to know." He pulled away, walking over to the bed. After a deep breath to calm his nerves, he began to explain. "My love for you is what kept me from telling Marcus right away of your betrayal. … I was prepared to tell him everything upon our return from Castle Corvinus. … But after spending time with Michael, I began to realize some things." He looked up from his hands, which he had been staring at the whole time he talked. "You see, after I lost my parents, and Marcus his son, we began to lean on each other. He became my father and I, his son. … I spied on the other elders for him, picking up as much as I could, things that they may leave out of their memories. In return for my loyalty, he promised he would keep no secrets, he would always share his plans and never keep me in the dark."

"I don't understand how that could change your mind. It sounded like you had a great relationship?" He motioned for her to come and sit next to him on the bed.

"That's just it, we did. But after he was awakened, he seemed different, acted different. No longer was he the same Marcus I loyally served and loved. Then when I realized that he had lied, not told me of this plan of his, I stopped believing. He must be planning something he knows not even I would agree with."

"Do you have any idea what that is?"

"No, but I'm beginning to believe it hinges on Selene and the twins, otherwise he would have killed them by now. He may have hated Viktor, but the coven belonged to him, they were loyal to him. If they weren't important, he would have killed them in order to reunite the vampire ranks behind him again. Not to mention, he has kept most of the captured lycans alive as well. The most rowdy, and uncontainable ones were killed, but the Death Dealers were ordered to keep as many of them alive as possible."

"That's strange," Felicite agreed, her brow furrowing in confusion. "I'm going to go check on Isadora and Delano. Meet you for dinner?"

"Sure. 6 in the dinning room."

"I'll be there," she confirmed. With a final quick peck, they exited his room and went their separate ways.


End file.
